Doble Filo
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: En memoria de un amor… Que en esta colina se quede, como la espada del doble filo que nos hizo conocernos…
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, así que ni modo

**Aclaración: **Naruto no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, así que ni modo.

**Anteriormente no me he dado a la tarea de agradecer a la gente de que ha tenido consideración y me ha otorgado reviews.**

**Summary: **He vivido siempre de incógnito para que no sepan quien soy**… - **_Tal vez no lo hagas físicamente, pero sentimentalmente la mataras… _ - ¿Sabes que deberías odiarme? Te he hecho algo imperdonable… - Las heridas sanan. – Pero no las del corazón… Y es que he mate a su familia.

**Doble Filo.**

**Identidad Desconocida. (Prologo) **

Nadie conocía su nombre, ni siquiera la poderosa luna, quien todo lo ve.

Era sólo un integrante más de este inhóspito mundo. Sólo uno más.

Nadie sabía mucho de él… de hecho casi nada, lo poco que se sabe es que alguna vez tuvo familia, alguna vez sintió el calor de un circulo protector que es la familia… pero ahora…

Los rumores son las zarpas de un monstruo que envenena todo.

Dicen que él fue victima de una cruel traición. Todos dicen eso… y cada vez que se los dicen siente lastima, pena… por alguien que no conocen en realidad.

¡Mató a su hermano! Grita la gente que lo rodea. Sí, mató a la única familia que le quedaba… su hermano. Pero, ¿Por qué lo asesino?

La respuesta es tan sencilla como la pregunta…

Venganza.

Él era el menor de dos hermanos, para él su hermano mayor era el mejor ejemplo a seguir, todos lo querían, lo elogiaban… pero eso era muy diferente a los ojos del hermano mayor.

Fue una noche, una noche en la que la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, fue en una noche de luna llena cuando su familia desaparecería. Todos y cada uno… todos y cada uno, excepto él… el único sobreviviente y el único que podía vengarse.

Los papeles se invirtieron para el mayor, ahora el menor era el cazador y él la presa. Y fue así.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Se había vuelto, inconscientemente en su hermano.

Ahora sí, estaba solo, y nadie sabía quien era él.

Sólo una sombra se dio cuenta de su existencia. Aquella sombra se acercó a él y le ofreció algo de lo cual no pudo negarse…

Ora de verdad que no tenía identidad… por que él era nadie. No era nada y eso es lo que tenía que hacer… para eso tenía que trabajar…

_- Eso fue sorprendente. - _dijo una extraña voz detrás de él.

Él, sólo le volteo a ver… en sus ojos no había nada.

- _Me refiero… a que fuiste capaz de matar a Itachi, uno de los más temible asesinos. _

- _No… es asunto tuyo. – _Inquirió el joven asesino mientras se levantaba.

_- Oh, lo lamento… yo soy Suigetsu. – _se posicionó enfrente y le extendió la mano. - _¿Y cual es el nombre del asesino más temible de todos, eh? – _Le preguntó a él. Aquel que mató a su hermano y no tenía nombre.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que él observó la mano de Suigetsu, la observó detenidamente y al final…

- _Uchiha Sasuke. – _Y le dio la mano.

Ahora recordaba su nombre… pero estaba seguro que los demás no lo conocerían por su nombre… sino por lo que sería a partir de ahora…

Un asesino.

**Continuara…**


	2. Asesino

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

**1 – Asesino.**

Las paredes de la habitación eran completamente negras. No se distinguía nada, sólo aquel que cuyos ojos fueran capaces de ver en la oscuridad podría ver a través de esa cortina oscura.

En las paredes se encontraban sujetas antorchas. Parecía más una mazmorra que una casa. Era como un campo de concentración o un calabozo.

Con sólo entrar ahí se podía apreciar la desesperación encarnada, la tristeza y la sangre.

Sangre derramada desde antes. Ese siempre fue su hogar y ahora, necesitaba uno nuevo.

- Quisiera verlo. – demandó un voz un poco autoritaria.

- Es tarde ya, regresa mañana. – un joven de pelo azulado y dientas los cuales sería la fantasía de un tiburón cuidaba la puerta.

- Le pido de nuevo que me dejes pasar, será rápido.

- No.

- Es muy importante. – seguía tratando el llegado.

- He dicho que no. – estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando.

- Suigetsu. – una voz relativamente calmada habló. – Déjalo pasar, está bien.

- Mmm, como digas Juugo. – y le dio el paso al hombre que tenía frente a él.

- Sígame. – dijo Juugo de manera educada y el hombre lo siguió.

Los llevó hasta el fondo de la mazmorra, sabrá dios cuantos pasajes cruzaron. Lo importante es que había llegado.

- Helo aquí. – presentó Juugo a un cámara que parecía inhabitada.

Juugo salio de ahí y cerró la puerta consigo. El hombre trato de localizar a quien se supone estaba ahí, pero no veía a nadie.

- Bastardos, me engañaron. – susurró.

- ¿Bastardos quienes? – una vos tenebrosa hizo que le diera un escalofrió en la espalda.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó temeroso.

- ¿Para que has venido? ¿No eras tú él que demandaba verme?

- Pues sinceramente no puedo verte. – espetó algo irónico.

Poco a poco vio como la silueta de alguien se le acercaba, hasta que logró verlo mejor.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó con el mismo tono de voz intimidante.

- Eh, mejor. – tragó saliva.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la persona de enfrente.

- Me presentó, yo soy Yakushi Kabuto. Vengo a negociar.

El joven ser acercó más a Kabuto, pronto se pudo ver mejor.

Era alto, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Tez blanca y piel. Usaba unos pantalones extraños, parecía un haori de dos piezas con todo y pantalones. Su traje de encima era blanco y por lo visto si era un haori. Y ya sabemos que hay sólo una persona con esas características… Sasuke.

- ¿Tanto te ha gustado mi ropa que no puedes dejar de mirarla? – se burló el joven.

- Lo siento, es sólo que me parece un poco llamativo. No toda la gente se viste así.

- Yo no soy toda la gente. – contestó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. – Ahora dime a lo que has venido.

- Vengo representando a mi jefe… - antes de que pudiera decir más Sasuke lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no vino él personalmente?

- Orochimaru-sama es una persona muy ocupada. – metió la mano a su bolsillo. – Según he escuchado eres un asesino de primera. – sacó tres fotos y se las enseñó. Sasuke la tomó y las observó.

- ¿Tu jefe quiere que mate a este chico? – dijo señalando una de las fotos.

- No al chico, sino a su abuelo.- corrigió Kabuto.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

- Asumo que es él. – enseñó la foto del mayor. - ¿Ellos quienes son?

- Son sus nietos, viven con él, pero a los nietos no los queremos muertos… aún.

- Entonces quieres que lo mate a él, ¿Cierto? – apuntó a la foto del señor.

- Sí, veras, a Orochimaru-sama le está causando problemas… y pues…

- Eso no me interesa. – Sasuke lo cayó. – Dime lo necesario de este hombre.

- Es un magnate hombre de negocios, por ende tiene mucho dinero. Tenía dos hijos y esposa, pero ellos murieron ya.

- ¿Tú jefe mandó matarlos? – lo dijo de una manera común y corriente; como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- No, sólo a uno de ellos. La esposa y su otro hijo murieron en un accidente de avión. Ellos eran los padres de sus nietos. Él chico no tenía madre, murió al momento que él nació y la chica. – señaló otra foto. – Su madre murió de enfermedad.

- Suene coherente.- se limitó a opinar Sasuke.

- Como te decía, el nombre de este tipo es Jiraiya, trabaja en las corporaciones rivales a la de Orochimaru-sama, por lo que eso lo hace enemigo. – Sasuke sólo asentía. – Últimamente las empresas de este señor han subido en valor y ganancias, lo que nos cuesta a nosotros. Además, Orochimaru-sama y él son primos, por lo que, si llegara a morir él, las empresas pasarían a manos de mi jefe.

- ¿Y que hay con los nietos?

- Contamos con que no acepten la responsabilidad o en que, sí, llegasen a aceptarla… morirían misteriosamente.

Sasuke entendió muy bien lo último.

- Ya veo. – se guardó las fotos. - ¿Cuándo quieres que lo mate?

- De inmediato.

- No… es tarde, será mañana. – sentencio Sasuke. – Pero, escúchame bien, si la más gente interfiere los matare igual.

- Por eso no te preocupes; es más te lo agradecería.

- Sólo que te costara cada cadáver. – Kabuto calló.

- ¿Cada cadáver? – pensó un poco. – Te daré ocho millones si matas al viejo y a los nietos, si es que es necesario.

- Estamos hablando de tres personas, te costara más.

- ¿Nueve millones?

- No es suficiente.

- ¿Once?

- Que sean Veinticinco.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – no le creía, ¿Veinticinco millones por matar a un viejo y dos más? Debía ser broma.

- Tómalo o déjalo. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

- D-De a-acuerdo. – sacó un maletín y ahí venia el dinero. – Espero que valga la pena. – murmuró quedamente, pero no contaba con que Sasuke lo escuchara.

A una impresionante velocidad sacó una katana que la pasó por el cuello de Kabuto. Sasuke estaba detrás de él.

- _"¡¿Cuándo…?!" _– pensó horrorizado.

- Créeme, si no es por que me estás pagando, ya te hubiera matado al momento que titubeaste.

Kabuto tragó saliva y sintió como algo calido recorría su cuello.

Sangre.

- Lo lamento… - murmuró asustado. Sasuke le liberó.

- Vete, yo te diré cuando el hombre esté muerto.

Y Kabuto salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Sasuke sólo sonrió en la oscuridad.

**:**

- Mmm… - un chico de pelo rubio bostezó ligeramente. – Oye, abuelo, ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 6:00 a.m., Naruto. – dijo el hombre mientras leía el periódico.

- Que rollo, ¿Por qué nos levantas a está hora? – dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

- Me voy a ir de viaje, ¿Qué acaso no quieres estar con tu abuelo antes de que se vaya de viaje? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Mmm. – Naruto calló, siempre le decía lo mismo, como si esa fuera la última vez. – Umm. – murmuró Naruto al pensar en eso de la ultima vez. – ¿Sakura-chan no se levanta todavía?

- No.

- ¿Y por que no la levantas?

- Ella es una dama, la dejare dormir un poco más, es por su belleza.

- Oh, lo olvidaba, una dama. – dijo sarcástico Naruto.

- Y sin embargo le sigues diciendo "Chan" como si fuera todavía una niña.

- Para mí lo es. – se defendió Naruto.

- De acuerdo, Naruto, tranquilízate, de seguro no tarda. – tranquilizó el hombre.

- Jiraiya-sama, ¿Ya quiere tomar el desayuno? – su mayordomo, Kyo le hablaba.

- Sí, por favor. – volteo a ver a Naruto. - ¿Quiénes desayunar ya?

- Pues que más da. – suspiró

**:**

El despertador sonó fuertemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y extendió la mano para apagar el molesto aparato. Miró la hora y suspiró.

Su abuelo volvería a salir de viaje. Negocios, quien los entendía.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Era Naruto quien le hablaba desde el comedor.

- ¿Si? – dijo algo desganada.

- Sakura-chan, baja ya. – Naruto estaba comiendo.

- Naruto, no hables con la boca llena.

- De acuerdo, sólo baja ya.

- Ya voy. – colgó. Había que admitirlo, la casa era muy grande.

**:**

- ¿Esa es la casa? – una chica pelirroja hablaba en compañía de sus compañeros.

- Ese hombre sí que tiene dinero. – opinó Suigetsu.

- Recuerden, no vinimos a admirar la casa, vinimos a matarlos. – Sasuke centralizo la operación. – Ahora, pónganse sus mascaras.

- No entiendo, Sasuke-kun, ¿Para que usar las mascaras si terminaremos matándolos de todas formas? – cuestionó Karin, la chica del grupo.

- Es por seguridad Karin, por seguridad. – Dijo Suigetsu, hacer esas preguntas era estúpidas.

- De acuerdo, escuchen, el viejo sale de viaje hoy, tenemos que matarlo de una vez. – Empezó a explicar Sasuke. – Juugo, esta casa es grande, debe haber cámaras de seguridad por lo que quiero que las apagues todas.

- Hai. – Juugo asintió.

- Suigetsu, debe haber servidumbre, mátala si es necesario, no quiero que se metan.

- Está bien, Sasuke.

- Y Karin… tú iras con Suigetsu, tal vez necesite ayuda.

- Pero Suigetsu no…

- Vamos, Karin, creo que te necesitare. – Suigetsu haló de su brazo. – No cuestiones a Sasuke, es mejor obedecer, si lo hartas te matara. – le susurró al oído. Karin sólo infló las mejillas con reproche.

- Bien, los matare rápido, si el 5 minutos no estoy en la cocina, llegan a cubrirme.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, son sólo un viejo y un niño rico, no creo que te den problemas.

- A veces los niños ricos saben defenderse, Karin. – espetó Sasuke fastidiado.

- Oh, pues…

- Karin. – Sasuke la calló. – Sólo limítate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. – la chica asintió. – Una vez que terminen con su encargo entran por la puerta de la cocina. Ahí esperaran. Es probable que escuchen revuelo, en cuanto empiecen a escucharlo cuentan los minutos que les dije, si me pasó entran a escena, ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, Sasuke. – respondió Suigetsu por los demás.

- Bien. Ahora, entremos.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

**:**

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Sakura-chan, apúrate, el desayuno se enfría!

- Naruto, ¿Qué te dije sobre hablar con la boca llena?

- Ok, sólo apúrate.

- Me estoy dando un baño, aguanta un poco ¿Sí?

- Mmm, ok. – y colgó.

La chica suspiró. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Naruto y ella se había mudado con su abuelo.

Sakura y Naruto eran primos y aún así se querían mucho, después de todo eran como primos-hermanos. Naruto siempre cuidaba de ella, así como ella cuidaba de él.

Su abuelo era muy generoso y siempre les daba lo que necesitaban. Realmente no se imaginaba la vida sin ellos.

Se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave del agua. El sonido hizo mucho eco en la habitación. Después de todo era un cuarto enorme para ella sola.

Meneo la cabeza, dejando ver y apreciar más su corto y exótico cabello, sus posos jade se encontraron con el agua cristalina.

Haruno Sakura.

Haruno de su padre, ya que Jiraiya era su abuelo por parte de su madre. No como Uzumaki Naruto, quien era nieto por parte de su padre.

Suspiró relajada cuando entró en la bañera. Echó sales aromáticas y aceites y se relajó más todavía. Después de todo, hoy empezaban sus vacaciones de verano.

**:**

- Bah, que mala onda. – se cuestionaba el guardia de seguridad. – Puedo ver toda la mansión excepto la del baño de la señorita. Jum… apuesto que no a de estar nada mal desnuda. – se imaginaba el hombre hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eres un pervertido. – apenas pudo voltear para encarar a la persona que habló… ya tenía el cuello quebrado.

Juugo se apresuró a desconectar las cámaras de seguridad.

- Sasuke, ya lo hice. – habló por un radio.

_- Buen trabajo, ve a la cocina._

- De acuerdo. – y se fue.

**:**

- Kyo, ¿Puedes traernos un pequeño postre? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Enseguida señor.

- Abuelo, recuerda que tienes que cuidar tu salud. – cuestionó Naruto.

- Bah, tonterías, después de todo nos vamos a morir algún día. – dijo riendo.

- Mmm, tienes un sentido del humor muy negro, abuelo.

En mayordomo iba a entrar a la cocina y al hacerlo sintió como una áspera mano le cabria la boca para evitar que gritara.

La cocina se había convertido en una carnicería, literalmente.

- Sasuke-kun, ya matamos a la servidumbre. – habló Karin.

- No. – interrumpió Suigetsu. Karin volteo para observar como le rompía el cuello al pobre mayordomo y este caía muerto. – Ahora sí.

- Bien. – Sasuke ya había aparecido con ellos. – Me toca a mí. – Sasuke se puso una extraña ropa, igual a la del mayordomo y se vistió con ella. Se sacó la mascara.

Se apresuró a tomar una pequeña bandeja y se adelantó.

- Recuerden el plan. – recordó a su equipo y se apresuró.

- ¡Kyo, que pasa! – escuchó el grito de Jiraiya llamando al sirviente.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Sasuke, imitando perfectamente la voz del hombre.

Salio de allí y llegó al comedor. Puso la bandeja en la mesa. Jiraiya y Naruto le daban la espalda, así que no le veían realmente.

- Gracias, Kyo. – destapó la pequeña bandeja y se sorprendió al no ver nada. – Kyo, aquí no hay nada.

- Lo sé… y no soy Kyo. – el cambio repentino en la voz de Sasuke alertó a los hombres.

Antes de que Jiraiya reaccionara sacó una katana y logró insertársela en la espalda.

- ¡Abuelo! – Naruto se levantó y atacó a Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo el primer golpe, pero el segundo no. Entonces sacó su katana y con ella arremetió contra Naruto.

El joven la esquivaba perfectamente bien y lograba lanzarle golpes Sasuke. Sasuke logró hacerle un corte en la pierna y tirarlos al suelo.

- ¡Naruto! – Jiraiya aún vivía, se levantó con una increíble fuerza de voluntad y tomando una silla golpeo a Sasuke por la espalda.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto no se movió. Sasuke volteo la katana y la encajó hacía atrás. Pegándole a Jiraiya pero no en puntos vitales.

- ¡ABUELO! – el gritó de Naruto retumbó en toda la casa. Tanto que Sakura lo escuchó.

La chica salio del baño y se apresuró a vestirse, tenía que ver por que ese grito de Naruto.

Sasuke sacó la katana y Jiraiya se desplomó hacia atrás, lastimado y herido.

- ¡Bastardo! – Naruto se levantó y detuvo a Sasuke antes de que le diera el golpe de gracia a Jiraiya. Sasuke miró a los ojos de Naruto y por un momento logró comprender su angustia. Después de todo, él sufrió algo similar.

Se quedó quieto un segundo, pero rápidamente recobró su postura y le pegó un codazo a Naruto.

Naruto retrocedió. Iba a volver por Sasuke pero algo lo detuvo por detrás.

- ¡¿Qué?! – un extrañó hombre corpulento y de pelo naranja lo sostenía. Juugo.

Sasuke se volteo a ver a Naruto y sin piedad, a sangre fría clavó su katana.

- ¡AAHHG! – Naruto gritó al sentir el golpe de la hoja de metal. Sangre salio por su boca.

- ¡NO! – Jiraiya gritó. - ¡Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, pero ya no le hagas daño! – pidió Jiraiya, pero Sasuke, en vez de hacerle caso, encajó más el arma. - ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! – gritó desesperado.

Mientras Sakura terminaba de cambiarse, corrió a las escaleras para ir al encuentro. Ya había escuchado los gritos de su abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo! – gritó Sakura asustada por sus gritos.

- Oh, no, Sakura. – musitó al escuchar su gritó. Para su pena, Sasuke también.

- Cierto, queda la chica. – recordó Suigetsu. - ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke no respondió y miró a Naruto que casi tenía cara de moribundo.

- N-No te a-tre-vas a hacerle algo a Sakura… chan. – amenazó con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba.

- Hmp, no estás en las condiciones para amenazarme. – y de un fuerte movimiento… terminó por clavar la katana.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás agonizante.

Ya no podía moverse.

- ¡Naruto, no! – gritó Jiraiya, pero pronto correría la misma suerte.

- ¡¡ABUELO!! – Sakura gritó desde las escaleras al ver la escena donde un chico de pelo azulado le encajaba una espada a su querido abuelo. - ¡Aléjense, bastardos!- amenazó con vigor.

Tomó un cuchillo que había volado del encuentro pasado y los amenazó.

Karin encaró a la chica, supuso que sería fácil… pero se había equivocado.

Quiso golpear a Sakura, pero en vez de eso, ella salio noqueada.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – comentó Suigetsu y también atacó. Sakura esquivó sus primeros ataque. - ¿Cómo haces eso?

- Estudie, idiota. – y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Suigetsu se sintió mareado. Sakura aprovechó y encajó su arma blanca en el un brazo de Suigetsu.

- ¡AAHH! – se sacó el cuchillo ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura. - ¿Con que la chica sabe defenderse, eh? – Suigetsu sacó una navaja y en un rápido movimiento se la encajó en un costado a Haruno.

La pelirrosa se retorció de dolor pero el gusto no le duró, ya que un fuerte golpe de Suigetsu en el torso la sacó de balance y la tiró sobre las escaleras. Su cabeza rebotó contra los escalones.

El dolor se hizo insoportable y pronto empezó a perder la vista. Su vista se empezó a nublar.

- Muere en paz. – Suigetsu iba a encajar su enorme arma cuando la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

- Ya basta, Suigetsu.

Y Sakura sólo pudo ver como una mancha con ojos negros se le acercaba.

- _Naruto…-_ y todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara… **


	3. 2 Oscuro

**Un agradecimiento a las personas que me dieron sus comentarios. Gracias. Y tambien quiero decirles que para que los fic y el sistema funcione nos deben mandar sus criticas, comentarios, amenazas, lo que sea que se les ocurra. **

**Tambien queda por resaltar que este es un fic con escenas fuertes, asi que todo ira bajo su propio riesgo. Nee, tampoco se asoten, no creo que los traume. **

**Ahora a lo más importante !!LEER!!**

* * *

**2 – Oscuro. **

No había distinción alguna en tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos.

La oscuridad era la misma.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, no podía ver nada, mas no le importó. Quiso sentarse y levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el torso y el costado la detuvieron. Gimió débilmente por el dolor. Y se resigno de cualquier movimiento. Se sentía muy cansada y débil. Vulnerable.

Estiró un poco su brazo para palpar los alrededores y descubrir que pasaba. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, arropada con mantas y tenía un paño en la cabeza. Tal vez tuvo fiebre. Estiró un poco más el brazo y se topó con algo que la sacó de sus casillas.

Empezó a tocar más y rápido descubrió lo inevitable.

¡Estaba en una cama! ¡Estaba en una cama con un desconocido!

O por lo menos eso pensó. El desconocido estaba de espaldas a ella.

Quiso gritar pero una grave voz la sorprendió. ¿Se había despertado?

- ¿Ya despertaste? – el cuerpo le tembló violentamente al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Q-Qui-en… e-eres? – preguntó temerosa y a duras penas.

- Hmp. – respondió él arrogantemente. Es que, por el tono de su voz era un hombre. – Sólo duérmete de vuelta. – sentencio el joven.

- ¿Don-de es-stoy? – preguntó asustada. No podía ver nada y para su pena tampoco reconocía la voz del hombre.

- Sólo duérmete, estás muy lastimada como para que estés estableciendo conversaciones. – volvió a recriminar.

- ¿Qué me paso? – esta vez ya pudo responder de una forma un tanto normal.

No obtuvo respuesta a cambio.

- ¿Qué me…? – no pudo seguir, sintió una respiración muy cerca de su rostro.

- Duérmete ya. – y la mano de aquella persona reparó en su mejilla. Endureció el cuerpo pensando que le podía hacer algo, pero se tranquilizó al sentir una caricia. – Tranquila, no pasa nada. – le musitó delicadamente.

La chica obedeció, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer dormida otra vez.

**:**

* * *

- Dios mío. – susurró un oficial al ver el cuerpo tirado. – Fueron asesinados a sangre fría. – sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir su informe.

- ¡A ver que tenemos aquí! – la voz de un hombre se escuchó detrás de él.

- ¡Oh, Kakashi! – saludó el hombre de hace un rato.

- Gai, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se acercó a la escena y vio mucha sangre debajo de unas sabanas blancas. Las sabanas también estaban mancadas. – Que forma tan horrible para morir. – cuestionó Kakashi mientras le echaba una mirada al cuerpo. - ¿Quién es el sujeto?

- Un hombre de 57 años, era dueño de unas industrias y compañías. Le llamaban Jiraiya. – explicó Gai. – Había un chico con él, pero alcanzó a salvarse.

- Ya veo. – Kakashi analizó el lugar. – Parece que intentaron defenderse.

- Pero no fue suficiente. Esto es una carnicería. – opinó una persona detrás de ellos.

- Kurenai, que bueno que llegas. – saludó Kakashi.

- Sí, vine por los cuerpos.

- Entonces llevaras muchos, son más de dos, tenlo por seguro. – contribuyó Gai.

- ¿No me digas que hay otra persona? – preguntó interesado Kakashi.

- ¿Más de una? Hay más de cinco muertos en esta casa, en total siete. – replicó Gai.

- ¿Mataron también a la servidumbre? – preguntó Kurenai.

- Eso parece. – Gai volvió a apuntar algo en su libreta.

- Que tipos tan desquiciados… ¿Me preguntó por que lo harían?

- ¿No es obvio Kakashi? El hombre era un magnate, tal vez fue por dinero. – dijo Kurenai mientras su equipo entraba y recogía a los cuerpos.

- Sí, tienes razón. – y miró su muñeca. – 10:30 a.m.- murmuró para si. – La sangre ya tiene un tiempo cuajada y las heridas son recientes. Calculo que los mataron está mañana. – opinó a sus compañeros.

- Es probable. – decía Gai mientras se le acercaba. – De cualquier forma vamos a la jefatura, ahí nos asignaran lo demás.

**:**

* * *

Una ligera brisa recorrió sus cabellos haciéndolos mecerse un poco.

Sus ojos estaban escondidos entre sus parpados. Su respiración era regular y su piel tan blanca como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Has estado algo ausente. – comentó Suigetsu al ver a su líder y compañero sentado en el barandal de una pequeña cabaña en el bosque.

Como siempre, unos criminales deben tener escondites y esa cabaña escondida en el bosque era una de sus favoritas. A Sasuke le gustaba ir ahí cuando quería tranquilizarse. Nadie podía encontrarla, por que nadie conocía de su existencia. Nadie más que ellos. Además, si trataran de rastrarlos, tenía la ventaja de que Suigetsu era un genio para sacarle la vuelta a los sistemas de rastreo. En pocas palabras estaban muy bien preparados.

- Nada. – respondió como era de esperarse.

- Mmm… - gruñó Suigetsu. – Oye, tengo una pregunta. – Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo esperó. - ¿Por qué te trajiste a la chica? Lo más natural era que la matáramos. Además, si se recupera nos reconocerá. – razonaba Suigetsu.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se toparon con los de Suigetsu. Nadie dijo nada.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Sasuke siempre resolvía algún problema con esa frase.

- Sí, pero… ¿Qué si ella trata de denunciarnos? ¿Y sí se da cuenta que nosotros matamos a su abuelo y primo? – hizo una pausa. - ¿Acaso la trajiste por que quieres algo de ella?

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

- Me refiero a que… ¿Piensas conseguir más dinero? ¿Vas a reclamar algún rescate o algo?

- No digas estupideces Suigetsu. – Sasuke volteo de nuevo el rostro.

- No creo que lo sean. Tú nunca te traes a nadie a la guarida, en todos estos años contigo no lo has hecho. Debes tener algún plan.

- Supongo. – fue la única respuesta que le dio.

- Mmm, ya veo. – Suigetsu se calló.

- Ya ves qué. – Sasuke se volteo de nuevo.

- Nada, sea lo que sea debe ser algo muy de ti. – empezó a alejarse y se apresuró a entrar. – Después de todo… eres un vengador… un asesino. – y cerró la puerta tras sí.

- Vengador… - suspiró y cerró los ojos. – Asesino… no hay diferencia. – dijo para sí cuando terminaba de cerrar los ojos.

**:**

* * *

Mire esto, Orochimaru-sama. – Kimimaru, un empleado de Orochimaru traía el periódico. – Al parecer mataron a su señor primo.

- ¿Solo a él? – preguntó un poco indiferente.

- No, también a toda la servidumbre.

- Mmm, que mal. – dijo algo hipócrita. Se rascó la barbilla y miró por la ventana de su oficina. - ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

- Según el periódico esta mañana. No se sabe quien los matos, al parecer los asesinos fueron muy precavidos y apagaron todas las cámaras de seguridad.

- Que cosa más vil. – dijo Orochimaru sin dejar de ver la ventana.

- Orochimaru-sama, si me permite, ese señor era primo suyo, su único primo… ¿Asistirá al funeral? – preguntó curioso Kimimaru.

- Sí, iré. – fue la respuesta de Orochimaru. - ¿No saben nada de la chica y el chico?

- ¿Cuál chica?

- La otra nieta de Jiraiya, creo que se llamaba Haruno Sakura.

- No, no saben nada. La policía esta investigando. El muchacho se salvó, esta en atención critica. Dicen que es probable que no se salve.

- Mmm, ya veo. – Orochimaru recargó las manos en el marco y bajó la cabeza.

- Lo lamento, Orochimaru-sama. – dijo Kimimaru, pensando que tal vez se sentía mal por la perdida.

- No te preocupes, ahora, déjame solo.

- Sí, señor. – y Kimimaru salio de ahí.

Una vez que Orochimaru estuvo solo una enorme sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

- Umm, debe estar muerta por algún lado. En cuanto al otro… jum, para entonces ya estaré por encima de él. – se dijo victorioso. Miró la portada de una revista en donde salía Jiraiya. Sonrió más complacido. Los matones que había contratado habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. – Jum… tú no corriste con la misma suerte, primito. – dijo burlón ante la foto y se sentó en su escritorio, sacó una botella de vino y se sirvió complacido. – A partir de mañana… seré el dueño de todas sus corporaciones. – y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

**:**

* * *

De nuevo la oscuridad.

No podía ver nada. Se sentía mal, no sólo por el dolor físico que la atormentaba, sino por que sabía que demonios pasaba.

Volvió a palpar los alrededores, en busca de su acompañante, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró resignada y trató de levantarse.

- No te levantes. Estás herida. – la voz masculina que había escuchado antes volvía a aparecer.

Obedeció y se recostó, el dolor le lastimaba mucho.

- Has estado durmiendo todo el día, ya es de noche. – fue el informe del desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó quien estaba en la cama.

- Es de mala educación exigir el nombre de alguien sin primero haber dado el propio. – recomendó la voz.

- Yo… yo soy… - se quedó en silencio un tiempo. – Haruno… Sakura. – respondió al final.

- ¿Haruno Sakura? – el otro se le acercó, la chica se tensó, no podía verle.

- Soy Sasuke. – fue la parca respuesta por parte de él.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – alzo una ceja.

- No, yo… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Me duele mucho la cabeza… no sé que está pasando.

- ¿No recuerdas lo de esta mañana? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? – preguntó temerosa. - ¡¿Dónde están mi abuelo y Naruto?! – ahora se había asustado.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – le dijo el otro y se acercó a ella, encendió una pequeña vela para mirarla.

Sakura se le quedó mirando impactada, ese joven era muy guapo, tenía una cara perfecta y sus ojos, eran totalmente negros. Igual que su cabello.

- ¿Qué… que pasó con mi abuelo? – Sakura preguntó muy temerosa de lo que Sasuke pudiera decir.

- Unos matones entraron a su casa, los asesinaron a sangre fría. Tú fuiste atacada también. – no tenía la certeza de por que le decía eso.

- ¿Están… muertos?

- Sí. – dijo fríamente.

La joven empezó a gimotear levemente. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y pronto se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

- No… no, no puede ser. – lloraba inconsolablemente.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – el hombre que estaba a su lado le posó la mano en la mejilla y le acaricio.

Era una manía recién descubierta, la piel de esa joven era la más tersa que había tocado desde su… madre.

A la chica se le enrojecieron los ojos.

- Eran mi única familia. – dijo ella, mientras seguía llorando. Sasuke no dijo nada.

- Sasuke. – la puerta se abrió y Juugo quedó en la puerta. Sasuke volteo alarmado. Si más recordaba, Sakura los había visto y teniendo mascara o no lo podía reconocer.

Sacó de su pantalón una pequeña navaja, esperando que la chica hiciera algo para acudir a algún método para silenciarla.

- Oh, disculpa, estás ocupado. – y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a la joven, esperando alguna reacción… mas no pasó nada.

- ¿Quién era él? – preguntó algo cohibida.

- Un amigo mío. – dijo solamente Sasuke.

- ¿En donde estoy? Quiero irme a mi casa. – dijo alarmada.

- Ahora te quedaras aquí. – sentencio Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? – no entendía.

- Estoy seguro que no querrás regresar a la casa donde mataron a tu abuelo.

- ¿Cómo? – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- No te preocupes… yo te cuidare. – y sin decir nada más empezó a alejarse.

- Sasuke-san… - Sasuke volteo. - ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? – le preguntó.

- ¿No puedes que?

- No recuerdo nada. – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Sasuke se le acercó, la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo cansada y todavía sollozando.

- Dices la verdad. – musitó Sasuke. – No recuerdas nada.

Recordó entonces el golpe que sufrió con las escaleras, quizás fue eso.

- ¿Sasuke?

- No pasa nada. – se dirigió a la puerta. – Vendré después.

- Sasuke… hay algo que quiero saber. – Sasuke se tensó un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú… ¿Qué eres de mí? – preguntó curiosa.

- Somos… amigos – inventó.

- Gracias… Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp… sólo duerme. – y salio de la habitación.

¿Con que amigos?

**Continuara… **


	4. Sobrevivir

**Antes de empezar con esta rutina de lectura, les quiero agradecer a ikamari y Queen pain alone por sus comentarios. **

**Y como siempre las cosas que tenemos que enteder antes de leer un fic:**

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

**3 – Sobrevivir. **

- ¡Despejen! – una descarga eléctrica le fue dada en el corazón.

- Tenemos complicaciones doctor. – anuncio un enfermero.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – el doctor le media el pulso… iba a morir, iba a morir…

_Abrió los ojos… había mucha luz. El cielo estaba despejado y podía escuchar el canto de las aves. Suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó en el verde pasto que estaba debajo de él._

_- Que tranquilidad. – se dijo a si mismo. – No hay estudios… obligaciones… - cerró los ojos y empezó a relajarse más para poder dormir._

_- ¡Naruto! – un grito sordo lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe._

_- Esa voz… - trataba de identificarla. _

- ¡Doctor, no tiene pulso! – gritó su asistente.

- ¡Despejen, aumente la carga a 200! – de nuevo otra carga eléctrica en su pecho. El cuerpo sólo rebotó por la intensidad.

_- ¡Auh! – se lamento mientras se agarraba el pecho, algo le había dado un fuerte toque de electricidad. _

_- Naruto. – rápidamente volteo a quien lo llamaba._

_- ¿Papá? – sus ojos empezaron a brillar. - ¿Papá, eres tú?_

_- Hijo. – el hombre caminó hacía él y el joven corrió al encuentro. Lo abrazó con fuerza, temeroso de que se fuera._

_- Estás bien… papá. – lloraba en el pecho de ese hombre. _

_- Hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el hombre limpiando sus lagrimas._

_- ¿De que hablas? – lo volvió a abrazar. – Estoy contigo, te he vuelto a ver, es lo que importa. _

_- ¿Naruto? – otra voz conocida para él._

- ¡Lo perdemos doctor, lo perdemos! – gritó alarmada una enfermera.

- ¡No, este no se me va! – y empezó a cerrar sus heridas y seguir dándole toques en el pecho.

_- Ay, ese maldito dolor en el pecho. – maldijo Naruto al sentirlo de nuevo. _

_- Naruto. – volteo de nuevo y se encontró con su abuelo._

_- ¡Abuelo! – corrió a él y también lo abrazó. – Abuelo, estás bien. – suspiró agradecido. _

_Jiraiya miró a Minato. _

_- Naruto… no dejes que termine así. – le susurró al oído su abuelo. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – no comprendía. _

_- Tienes que vivir hijo, hazlo por tu prima. _

_- ¿Sakura-chan? – entonces lo recordó todo._

_Los matones, la sangre… todo. _

_- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué paso con ella? – preguntó asustado. _

_- Tienes que sobrevivir hijo… sobrevive. _

_- Esperen, ¿A dónde van? – su padre y Jiraiya se alejaban. – No, no se vayan. – trató de detenerlos._

_- Sobrevive. – fueron las ultimas palabras de su padre. _

_- Sobrevivir… ¡Yo voy a sobrevivir! _

- ¡Doctor, su pulso… vuelve! – le dijo el asistente.

- Eso es… vamos, tú puedes. – le daba ánimos a Naruto.

- ¡Vamos muchacho! – ahora era la enfermera.

- Doctor… signos vitales estables. – le informó un enfermero.

- Bien hecho. – y miró al chico, quien empezaba a abrir los ojos.

- Sa… Sakura-chan. – logró articular.

- No te preocupes, hijo… - le habló el doctor y Naruto levantó la vista. – Ya todo está bien.

Y Naruto sonrió.

- G-Graci-as. – y sus ojos se cerraron. Necesitaba dormir.

**:**

* * *

- ¿Está bien? – Orochimaru frunció el ceño. – ¿Se salvó?

- Sí, logro sobrevivir a la operación, Orochimaru-sama. – le dijo Kabuto, quien estaba detrás de él.

- Mierda, no me lo esperaba. Tendremos que mandarlo matar.

- Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué no mejor espera un poco? – sugirió Kabuto.

- ¿Para que?

- Todavía está en condición crítica, todavía hay esperanza de que muera.

- Umm, sí, puede que tengas razón… pero por si acaso… estate al pendiente.

- Sí. – y salio de la oficina.

**:**

* * *

- Sasuke… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó nervioso Juugo. Sasuke acababa de salir del cuarto.

- Cálmate, Juugo, no sabe quien eres.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada.

- ¿Y como es que le dio amnesia?

- Supongo que fue cuando Suigetsu la empujó contra las escaleras, el golpe debió ser muy fuerte.

- Pero, Sasuke… la amnesia no le durara para siempre. Recuerda que puede ser temporal. A veces puede durar años, meses o simplemente horas, no se sabe. – recalcó Juugo ante tal hecho.

- Lo sé. – dijo él, mientras se pasaba de su compañero.

- Sasuke. – Juugo le reclamó por su tranquilidad. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Nada que les importe. – y se siguió a la cocina, tenía hambre.

**:**

* * *

- ¡Aggh, no sé por que Sasuke-kun se trajo a esa niña a la guarida!

- Cálmate Karin, te pones más fea de los que estás cuando te enfadas.

- ¡Cállate tú, Suigetsu! – le gritó la chica molesta. - ¡Esa niña nos causará problemas!

- Karin…

- ¡Es más, no sé por que está aquí, la matare! – tomó un cuchillo de la estantería y empezó a caminar hacía la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Iba a cruzar cuando…

- Karin, ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo? – los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraron intensamente.

- Yo… - alzó una ceja. – Matare a la chica… - dijo en un susurró.

Pudo notar como los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos. Después enojados y luego sintió como le arrebataba el cuchillo a una impresionante velocidad.

- No te atrevas. – fueron sus palabras. – Si la matas… yo te matare. – y entró a la cocina.

- Creo que la deberías matar de una vez… es bastante molesta.

- Hmp. – gruñó y tomó una manzana. Empezó a comerla.

- Oye, Sasuke, oi que el chico, el nieto de ese tal Jiraiya sobrevivió.

Sasuke se detuvo al oír tal cosa.

- ¿Está vivo? – lo volteo a ver fríamente.

- Sí, eso parece. Lo dicen en el periódico.

- Mmm, esa no importa mucho.

- Pero Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si él también nos reconoce? – está vez Sasuke no evadió el tema.

- Entonces lo mataremos. – hablaba en serio.

- ¿Lo hacemos ya? – dijo agarrando una enorme espada que estaba a su lado.

- No, la policía debe estar muy al pendiente de él. Esperaremos a que las cosas se calmen.

- Para ese entonces ya nos estarán buscando. – replicó el cara de tiburón.

- Entonces manda a Juugo y Karin a matarlo. No tengo ganas de ir a algún lado. – siguió comiendo de la manzana.

- Mmm, de acuerdo. – se levantó y buscó a los aludidos.

- ¿Irán ahora? – él pensó que irían después.

- Sí, pueden haber complicaciones. Será mejor matarlo de una vez.

- Hazlo entonces. – Sasuke se dirigió a su cuarto.

**:**

* * *

- ¿Qué matemos al chico? ¿Qué no estaba muerto ya? – preguntó fastidiada Karin.

- No, vivió. – recalcó Suigetsu.

- Vamos, Karin, Sasuke nos ha mandado a hacer eso. Apresúrate. – Juugo empezaba a ponerse su enorme gabardina y mascara.

- ¿Enserio iras?

- Sí, a menos que quieras que Sasuke nos mate. – aludió Juugo.

- De acuerdo, pero no sé por que no te mandó a ti Suigetsu.

- Como digas, cabeza de cerillo. – se burló.

- Cállate, dientes de piraña.

- Tiburón, por favor.

- Idiota. ¿En que hospital está?

- En la clínica Taiyo de Osaka. – informó Suigetsu.

- Bien, vamos Juugo. – y ella y Juugo salieron de la cabaña.

**:**

* * *

Entró silencioso al cuarto donde estaba Sakura. Traía consigo una bandeja con comida. Seguramente la chica tendría hambre.

El cuarto seguía tan oscuro como siempre, ya eran las nueve de la noche y no era por más de lo negro que se veía la habitación.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sentó al lado igual.

Al sentir la luz cerca de sus parpados, Sakura los ojos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – logró ver a Sasuke a su lado.

- Supuse que tenías hambre. – dijo él, de la manera más fría que alguien podía decirlo.

- Oh, gracias. – intentó sentarse, pero de nuevo el dolor la hizo resignarse. – No creo que pueda sentarme para comer. – replicó ella.

- Te ayudare. – pasó su brazo por su espalda y poco a poco ella logró enderezarse.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun… - él no dijo nada, sólo le acomodó la bandeja en el regazo.

La chica comenzó a comer. Queda y lentamente pero por lo menos comía. A veces tragar le dolía un poco, por lo que hacía algunos gestos. Sasuke sólo la observaba.

Su mirada se volvió melancólica. No sabía por que, pero esa chica le recordaba mucho a su madre.

Su piel era tan tersa como la suya y aunque su color de ojos y cabello fueran totalmente y en extremo diferentes, le recordaban mucho a su madre… quizás fue por que…

- Sasuke. – la chica le llamó al verlo tan distante.

- Dime. – contestó de inmediato.

- Hay algo que quiero saber. – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – fue al grano.

- Tienes amnesia. – respondió simplemente Sasuke.

- ¿Y por que?

- Te golpeaste. – volvió a responder de una manera simple.

- ¿Cómo?

- Contra el piso.

- ¿Y como fue eso?

- Alguien te debió haber empujado.

- Oh… - cerró levemente los ojos y luego volvió a articular.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos? – preguntó débil pero curiosa.

- Tenemos… un buen tiempo. – considerando que era la primera victima en vivir más de cinco minutos en sus garras.

- Sólo… somos amigos, ¿Cierto? – preguntó todavía más curiosa.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó sin rodeos Sasuke.

- Nada… olvídalo.

- Hmp.

Terminó de comer y Sasuke le quitó la bandeja.

- ¿Cuándo podré ver más allá de aquí? – dijo ella mientras era ayudada por Sasuke a recostarse otra vez.

- Cuando tus heridas sanen.

- Cómo dentro de unos meses.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Supuse que la herida sería profunda, mas no hay daños en mis órganos vitales, además, mi costilla no debe tardar en reponerse.

- Vaya.

- Estoy estudiando medicina. – se justificó.

- Ya lo creo.- Sasuke empezó a irse.

- Oye, Sasuke-kun. – ella le habló. - ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

- Donde ayer.

La chica pensó un poco y luego se sonrojo.

- ¡No puedes dormir conmigo! – le dijo con confianza. Sasuke sólo hizo una mueca de gracia.

- Nadie me lo va a impedir. – y salio de la habitación.

**:**

* * *

- ¿Qué haces Kakashi? – Gai acababa de entrar con dos vasos de café Express.

- Revisó los expedientes. – dijo solamente. Estaba viendo el papeleo y unos videos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – señaló Gai mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Los matones apagaron las cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo, las estoy revisando por si acaso.

- Mmm, desde que te dieron este caso te has puesto insoportable. – alegó Gai mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Como digas… - sus ojos se abrieron y entrecerraron en el mismo segundo. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué de que? – dijo Gai despreocupado.

- Eso. – volvió a correr la cinta y la detuvo en un momento crucial.

- Es una sombra… creo. – aclaró Gai.

- No, mira de cerca. – la silueta que estaba en el video parecía tener una enorme capa o saco con aspecto de gabardina y en la cara tenía una mascara. Y eso que estaba de perfil.

Luego, al quitarle la pausa desaparecía. Sólo era un instante.

- Se parece a… - Gai se quedó pensativo.

- Oh, no. – Kakashi masculló fuertemente. Se levantó y corrió al archivero. Sacó una carpeta y empezó a buscar algo.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡Aquí están! – empezó a leer. – Edad: Desconocida. Nombre: Desconocido. Apodo: Hebi. – leyó Kakashi.

- ¡¿Crees que fue Hebi?! – Preguntó alarmado Gai.

- Escucha esto, es de una investigación resiente. – comenzó a leer. – "Uno de los resientes grupos criminales más temidos y buscados del país es Taka. El nombre de dicho grupo lo otorgó su líder, a quien le apodan Hebi. Se dice que Hebi mató a uno de la organización criminal Akatsuki, de quienes se sabe, están muertos o en prisión.

Dicen que Hebi mata a sus victimas de la manera más cruel y fría. Lo curioso es que usan armas blancas como cuchillos o espadas. Se dice que el grupo usa mascaras y sacos o capas, esto para ser menos visibles.

Taka no deja sobrevivientes y si llegase a dejar, los mataría cuando menos lo esperarían…" – la mirada de Kakashi se puso alerta.

- No sabía que fueran tan malos. – dijo perplejo Gai. Seguía mirando el papel que contenía dicha información.

- Hebi no deja sobrevivientes, eso me consta. – aclaró Kakashi. – una vez me tocó un caso similar, hubo un sobreviviente. Fui a hacerle una entrevista. A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron muerto, en el laboratorio me dijeron que lo habían atacado justo después de que yo le hiciera la entrevista.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Asuma Sarutobi, así se llamaba.- reflexionó un poco.

El reloj hizo eco en la estancia hasta que el grito de Kakashi le ganó en intensidad.

- ¡Gai, sube al auto, debemos ir al hospital!

- ¿Por qué?

- Van a matarlo.

**:**

* * *

Dos sombras se movían con gracia sobre lo oscuro de la noche. Cada una traía consigo una mascara y un saco.

- ¿Ese es? – preguntó una voz femenina.

- Sí, es la clínica que buscamos. – le contestó otra voz masculina.

- Entrare y averiguare en que habitación está. – la chica se quitó todo su aditamento y entró a la clínica.

- Buenas noches, me gustaría visitar a un amigo mío. – fingió la muchacha.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente? – le preguntó la encargada.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Somos amigos de la infancia, vine para acá en cuanto oí lo que le pasó. – mintió Karin.

- Mmm, por el momento no puede recibir visitas, es muy tarde, pero si gusta puede venir mañana. Con mucho gusto la pasaría.

- Claro, sería agradable, ¿Me puede decir el número de habitación?

- Sí, es la 412.

- Gracias. – Se encaminó a la puerta y al salir sacó su radio.- ¿Escuchaste?

- Sí, 412. Ya voy. – Juugo iba subiendo por las ventanas.

Karin se puso su mascara y saco y se perdió en las sombras de la noche. Pudo divisar a Juugo y luego se volteo a ver el cielo.

- Mmm, nubarrones, va a llover. – dijo con algo de fastidio. Sin embargo, la lluvia a veces facilitaba la huida.

Juugo veía detenidamente el número de las ventanas.

Subió hasta el piso cuatro y al fin lo encontró.

- Ya te encontré. – se dijo para si mismo y sin hacer ruido entró al cuarto. Revisó atentamente si había alguna cámara de seguridad. No, no había, podía actuar con libertad.

Se acercó cauteloso al cuerpo del muchacho. El chica estaba dormido y tenia un la maquina reguladora de pulso a su lado. Juugo le echo un vistazo. Al parecer estaba bien.

**:**

* * *

El auto frenó haciendo un horrible chillido. Dos hombres se bajaron corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban.

- La habitación de Uzumaki Naruto, por favor. – preguntó Kakashi nervioso.

- La 412, pero no se admiten… - no pudo terminar, Kakashi y Gai ya se había ido.

- Rápido. – se subieron al ascensor.

**:**

* * *

Empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. Mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar algunos gruñidos por parte del paciente. Le volteo a ver y lo vio dormido. Regresó a lo suyo y al fin encontró lo que quería.

Sacó una daga y apuntó justo al pecho. Luego redirigió la daga a la aorta. Levantó un poco la daga y se decidió a acabar con todo de una vez.

La sombra de Juugo empezó a hacer reaccionar a Naruto. El joven volteo a ver hacia arriba sólo para encontrarse con Juugo amenazándolo.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo, el respirador no le dejaba. Juugo se apresuró a encajar el objeto y justo cuando iba a atravesar la piel del muchacho un disparo hizo que su arma saliera volando.

- ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! – gritó Kakashi, había llegado justo a tiempo.

Juugo los miró de soslayo. Luego, volteo a ver a Naruto. El chico parecía temeroso.

- Aléjate del muchacho. – ahora era Gai. Le apuntaban con pistolas.

Juugo no temió y sin previo aviso se acercó a ellos. Sacó otra daga y los amenazó igual. Sin que los oficiales se dieran cuenta Juugo les arrebató las armas de fuego.

Ahora sería a cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pronto brotó sangre. La daga de Juugo se había encajado en el brazo de Gai. Momentos después, Gai estaba en el suelo y Juugo intentaba estrangularlo. Juugo bajó la guardia y un fuerte golpe por parte de Gai lo atarantó un poco. Kakashi llegó igual y le dio un golpe en el torso.

Juugo se levantó y empezó a retroceder. Sacó una navaja y se encaminó a Naruto.

- ¡Alto! – los disparos se hicieron presente en la habitación. Naruto estaba asustado, estaba en medio de un tiroteo.

Fueron cinco disparos impartidos por toda la espalda de Juugo. El joven se quedó quieto y volteo iracundo a Kakashi. Gai, temeroso de que pudiera hacer otra cosa también volvió a disparar. Ahora tenía tres disparos más en el estomago.

Juugo se sintió mareado, esta vez no traía su chaleco. La sangre empezó a manchar el piso. Miró detenidamente a Kakashi y Gai. Pronto los pasos de más personas empezaron a oírse.

Se desesperó y volteo a ver la ventana como ultima esperanza. Les dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Kakashi y Gai.

- No. – masculló Kakashi anticipando lo que haría.

Juugo empezó a correr a todo lo que podía hacía la ventana.

- ¡No! – Kakashi gritó sorprendido. El cristal se rompió cuando Juugo saltó por ahí.

Rápidamente Gai y Kakashi se acercaron corriendo a la ventana. Buscaron el cuerpo del joven y sólo lograron ver algo que no daba mucha forma por su vestimenta.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – seguridad entró asustada al escuchar el tiroteo.

- ¡Quédense con el chico! – Kakashi y Gai salieron corriendo de ahí.

**:**

* * *

- ¡Juugo! – Karin corrió hacia él. - ¡Demonios, estás bañado en sangre!

- Ka-Karin. – habló Juugo. – No pude matarlo, unos policías lle-llegaron.

- Maldición. – masculló ella.

- Dile a Sasuke… que se trata de… - tocio fuertemente y la chica atinó a quitarle la mascara. La vio y contempló la sangre tanto en la cara como en la mascara de Juugo.

- ¿Quién es el que te hizo esto?

- Ha-Hatake… Kakashi. – murmuró.

- Hatake Kakashi. – repitió Karin.

- ¡Es por ahí! – escuchó el grito de alguien no muy lejos.

- Karin… el muchacho está grave, todavía tenemos… unos meses. – decía entrecortadamente. La sangre se le juntaba en la garganta.

- Entiendo. – las nubes tronaron. Pronto agua cayó del cielo.

- Vete, la lluvia cubrirá tu rastro. – indicó Juugo.

- Juugo. – lo miró comprensiva. Después con reproche.

- Tranquila, sé que hacer.

- Adiós, Juugo… - se despidió la chica, huyendo.

Juugo cerró los ojos y empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo. Sonrió melancólico al recordar las palabras de Sasuke.

**Flash back…**

_- Me han dicho que ustedes son los mejores asesinos de esta área. – interrogó Suigetsu._

_- Sí, lo somos… por lo menos yo, no sé él. – dijo Karin señalando a Juugo. _

_- Bien, dejen les presentó al legendario Hebi. – apuntó a un individuo detrás de él. _

_Karin se sonrojo y Juugo no dijo nada._

_- ¿Así que Hebi, eh? – lo miró descaradamente. – Mucho gusto, soy Karin. – dijo melosamente. _

_Sasuke no respondió. Sólo empezó a hablar._

_- A partir de ahora se harán llamar Taka. Este grupo así se llamara y seremos reconocidos por ser los mejores asesinos del mundo. Mataremos sin piedad y no dejaremos sobrevivientes. Usaremos en todo momento mascaras y capas para ser incógnitos. _

_Nadie le reprochó nada._

_- Y una cosa más… - todo se sumió en silencio. –Taka no caerá prisionero de nadie. _

_- ¿Cómo que no caerá prisionero? – eso no lo entendía Juugo._

_- Sí están heridos… y están apunto de atraparlos… - entonces entendieron el mensaje. – No me sirven. – respondió Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ellos. _

**Fin de flash back… **

Sacó un cuchillo.

- No le sirvo. – se dijo y pudo escuchar un grito.

- ¡Espera!

- Hmp… - sonrió y entonces la navaja descendió a donde debía ir.

- No puedo creerlo. – exclamó Gai.

La sangre al igual que el aire salía de su cuerpo muerto. Se había perforado la aorta.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor les pido apoyo en este fic... (Personalmente me gusta mucho) y si quieren saber más y por que de las cosas mandes sus comentarios, amenazas, criticas, opiniones... Umm, creo que he dicho lo mismo. Bah total, saludos a los que lean este fic. **


	5. Pesadillas

**He vuelto... chan, chan, chan... ¿?... Emm, sí, como sea. Supongo que despues del capitulo anterior pensaran que son una maldita psicopata que le gusta matar y esas cosas... Pues no estan tan equivocados XD, no, no es cierto, la verdad es que quise experimentar con muchos tipos de dramas y esas cosas, ya saben, para descubrir que es lo que mejor me sale... asi que sólo queda que ustedes lo evaluen.**

**Aclaracion: **Ya la conocen, ningun personaje me pertenece, bla, bla...

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Por cierto cierto, sigo agradeciendo a la gente que me manda sus comentarios en especial a: Queen pain alone, ikamari y alguien reciente llamada TokkaSweetneess.**

**Bien, mejor empezamos de una vez...**

**4 – Pesadillas. **

- Que fuerte está la lluvia. – Exclamó Suigetsu, mientras bebía un poco de café. Sasuke estaba a su lado.

- ¿A que hora se fueron Juugo y Karin? – preguntó mientras también se servia café.

- No lo sé. Se fueron sin avisar. – llevó su taza al fregadero.

- Hmp. – miró el reloj de arriba de la alacena. – Iré a dormir.

- Nos vemos mañana. – despidió Suigetsu.

**:**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Sasuke miró dentro y vio como la chica estaba recostada en la cama.

Se acercó a la cama y luego se sentó en ella. Se quitó los zapatos y luego empezó a recostarse.

- ¿Sasuke? – Sakura le llamó al sentir el peso del muchacho a su lado.

- Dime. – dijo como si nada.

- Oh, nada, sólo quería saber quien era.

- De acuerdo. – dijo solamente.

Se terminó de acostar y se volteo a de espaldas a ella. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño se apoderara de él.

De pronto un trueno sacudió toda la habitación y pudo sentir como algo temblaba ligeramente a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? – empezó a hablar Sasuke, a lo que Sakura lo escuchaba atenta. – Mi abuelo murió de esta manera.

- ¿Cómo? – Sakura habló con temblor en la voz.

- Él dormía en esta habitación, una de tantas noches, mientras llovía un rayo le cayó encima y murió. – fue la declaración de Sasuke.

- ¿Murió? – la voz de Sasuke era tan fría y sería que de verdad sintió miedo. Un temblor inexplicable le recorrió la espalda y empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

Sasuke sintió los temblores de la chica y sonrió arrogante, se lo había creído.

Iba a decir que era broma pero sintió un calor repentino en su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver y vio como Sakura se le juntaba, no abrazándolo ni besándolo mucho menos, sólo estaba cerca de él.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Luego, cerró los ojos con preocupación y miedo.

Si ella recuperaba la memoria le tendría miedo y posiblemente lo denunciaría. Y eso sólo lo obligaría a matarla.

No.

No quería hacerlo. Algo en su interior se lo impedía. Que sería.

La mirada de esa chica le recordaba mucho a su madre. Le daba paz y lo hacía olvidar que era un asesino.

Suspiró. Quizás, si le confesara todo, la ansiedad terminaría…

¡No!

Sasuke cerró los ojos cansado. Esa chica le despertaba una sensación extraña… ¿Acaso… le había gustado?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

No, él no podía ponerse a tener novia ni mucho menos una familia, sería peligroso.

Recordó la mirada de la chica al ver como mataban a su abuelo. Era la misma chispa que sintió él, al ver como sus familiares eran atacados.

La chica peleo como pudo contra ellos y aun así perdió… hubiera perdido la vida si no fuera por Sasuke.

La pregunta aquí era… ¿Por qué no la había matado?

Sasuke suspiró otra vez. Él era un asesino a sangre fría. Nunca se tocaba el corazón. Pero ahora era diferente… bueno, de hecho no mucho. Apresar de ser un asesino de primera, Sasuke no mataba mujeres ni niños. Su equipo lo hacía por él. La mayoría de las veces o mejor dicho siempre mataba hombres… fueran ancianos o jóvenes… él mataba sólo a aquellos que consideraba se podían defender.

Y aunque Sakura se podía defender… algo en su interior le había ganado esta vez. Decidió dejarla con vida y traérsela a su guarida.

Todo era muy confuso.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió la respiración armoniosa de Sakura detrás de él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo… la paz. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Quizás… ni él mismo sabría el por que de sus actos.

**:**

* * *

- ¿Este es el cuerpo? – Kurenai veía detenidamente el cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Hacía como unos diez minutos que había entrado a la morgue.

- Sí, murió de una manera muy desastrosa. – explicó Kakashi, quien tenía vendas en un brazo y distintos puntos del cuerpo. – Entró a la habitación del chico e intentó matarle. Llegue antes de que pudiera matarlo, pero sostuvo pelea conmigo y Gai. A él sí le dejó algunas heridas grandes. – suspiró.

- ¿Cómo fue que murió? Veo disparos en su cuerpo.

- Le disparamos por que no se detenía. Creo que fueron ocho veces.

- ¿Ocho veces? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, continuo moviéndose, pero torpemente. Cuando oyó los pasos de los demás y vio que no tenía escapatoria se lanzó por la ventana.

- Eso explica los golpes, pero no la cortada.

- Estaba como a diez metros de mí. Sacó una navaja y se cortó el cuello.

- ¿Se suicidó? – razonó un poco Kurenai.

- Eso parece. Al parecer los integrantes de este grupo se suicidan cuando no ven escapatoria.

- Mmm, que estupidez. – sacó el bisturí. – Deberías salirte, voy a empezar la inspección.

Para entonces Kakashi ya se había ido de la sala.

**

* * *

_Corre._**

_Salva tu vida. _

_Sangre… hay sangre en sus manos. _

_Una enorme sombra lo persigue, no puede esconderse, morirá… lo sabe, va a morir. _

_- ¡Oto-san! – un gritó desesperado por parte de él se puede oír en todo el lugar. - ¡Oka-san! – grita un pequeño niño._

_Puede apreciar la sangre escarlata sobre el ponderoso filo de la espada. _

_Ahora la espada se ha volteado a él. Unos ojos despiadados lo miran con burla. _

_- Tonto hermanito menor. – pronuncias los labios de agresor. – Ódiame, sobrevive. _

_Se le empezó a acercar. Su cara estaba cubierta por una manta oscura. No podía verlo._

_- Nii-san… ¿Por qué? – dice mientras ve como levanta la espada en torno a él._

_- Si quieres vengarte… ódiame, sobrevive de la manera más mediocre posible y algún día… - entonces la espada se abalanzó a él._

_- ¡No! _

_Todo se volvió oscuro. _

_Se encontraba tirado en una total oscuridad._

_Se sentía solo… muerto. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, todo aquello que una vez tuvo se había esfumado de la peor manera. _

_- ¿Por qué? – se volvió a decir. – Nii-san… - las lagrimas corrían libres por sus ojos. _

_Estaba asustado… solo. _

_Entonces un aura negra se le abalanzó. _

_- Ódiame… detéstame. – se escuchó decir en esa repentina oscuridad. _

_Sus ojos se secaron inmediatamente y se levantó. _

_Ahora su cuerpo no era el mismo. Ahora era mucho más grande. Es fuerte, joven… poderosos. Está armado._

_Frente a él hay sangre… sangre que no es suya. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre al igual que las de su hermano. _

_Entrecierra los ojos. Ha tomado su katana. Sus movimientos son involuntarios, no sabe a donde va. _

_De pronto aparece en la calle. Su vista se abre al ver enfrente de él a una chica. La chica tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero sus vestimentas están manchadas de sangre. _

_La observe mejor… esa chica tiene el cabello rosado… mejillas coloreadas, es… ¿Sakura? _

_- ¿Sakura? – llama en voz alta al ver a la chica. Ella le sonríe aun más y extiende su mano. _

_Él sin pensarlo empieza a ir con ella. Sus pies se mueven por si solos. Pero entonces una panorámica no muy agradable se atraviesa en su camino. _

_Hay muchas personas tiradas en el suelo. Todas muertas… y entre ellas pueden distinguir algunas._

_- ¿Juugo? – se les acerca. – Karin, Suigetsu. – los mira sorprendido. _

_La sangre corre a su alrededor como arroyos de desesperanza. _

_Más cuerpos aparecen. _

_- Oka-san. – dice con el corazón destrozado. – Oto-san. – por otro lado está su padre. – Nii-san. – y ahora su hermano está enfrente de él. _

_- Sasuke-kun. – escucha un dulce voz que lo llama. Él levanta la cabeza – Sasuke. – lo vuelve a llamar con una mirada calida._

_Sasuke la mira desoladamente. La chica al notar eso le extiende la mano. Sasuke decide tomarla, pero justo cuando la toma se escucha un disparo y puede ver como la chica cae de rodillas frente a él. Muriendo poco a poco. _

_- ¡Sakura! – la intenta sostener. La chica escupe sangre por la boca y cierra los ojos con dolor. _

_- Sasuke, mira lo que has hecho. – escucha una voz que le es familiar. Levanta la cabeza, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver a la persona que está enfrente de él. – Faltas tú, Sasuke. Pronto terminaras en esto. – le dijo y empezó a alejarse. _

_- Espera. – su voz fría ahora suena desesperada. El sujeto de enfrente se detiene. – Habrá… ¿Habrá una manera de enmendarlo? – preguntó estúpidamente._

_- No lo sé._

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- Yo no ocasioné esto. – y le dio la espalda. _

_- ¡Espera Kakashi! - y las sombras rodearon la poca luz que quedaba, llevándose con ellas el todo. _

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. Ese sueño había sido muy doloroso. Volteo a su lado y encontró a Sakura en la misma posición que el principio. Miró el reloj.

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha mañanera, pero algo lo detuvo. La chica se había agarrado inconscientemente de su camisa mientras dormía.

Se soltó del agarre de la chica y siguió caminado.

Entró a la regadera y el agua fría cayó sobre su blanca piel. Suspiró fuertemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kakashi. Ni siquiera en sueños. Eso tal vez significaba que muy pronto le iba a ver. Frunció el ceño al pensar eso. Que desagradable sería encontrarse con aquel hombre al que abandonó para cumplir una sangrienta venganza.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a limpiarse como debía.

:

* * *

- ¡Suigetsu, Suigetsu, abre la puerta! – la voz de Karin sonaba alarmada.

Poco a poco los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron. El Cara de tiburón abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una empapada Karin.

- ¿No podías esperarte para en la mañana? Así ya te hubiera secado el sol. – dijo descaradamente Suigetsu.

- Muy gracioso, tengo algo que informarle a Sasuke. – volvió a repetir igual que antes. - ¡Y ya déjame pasar!

- Ah, perdón. – se quitó de la puerta. – Son las cinco de la madrugada, conociendo a Sasuke debe estarse duchando. – Suigetsu se sirvió café. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Juugo?

- Es por eso. – Karin apagó la cara despreocupada del joven. – Está muerto.

- ¿Lo mataron? – preguntó.

- No, estaba herido, él se mató.

- ¿Quién lo hirió?

- Hatake Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué?! – la voz de Sasuke sorprendió a los dos que estaban en la cocina. - ¿Kakashi? – cerró los puños.

Al parecer si se iban a encontrar.

- Sasuke-kun… - Karin iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Cómo se lo encontraron?

- No lo sé bien. Llegó antes de que Juugo matara al chico.

- ¿El muchacho sigue vivo? – Suigetsu hizo mal cara.

- Temporalmente. – le respondió Karin.

- Mientras Kakashi lo vigile no contaría con eso. – los interrumpió Sasuke.

- ¿Entonces que debemos hacer? – le preguntó Karin.

- Si es necesario… matarlo. – dijo el frío Uchiha. – Hatake Kakashi no tiene por que meterse en mis asuntos.

:

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana en la clínica, las actividades del hospital parecían normales.

Por la puerta entraron cinco jóvenes.

Dos chicas, una rubia con ojos azules y la otra muchacha de pelo negro y ojos perlados blancos.

Los tres chicos faltantes: uno era alto de pelo largo y castaño, de igual manera sus ojos eran como los de una de las jóvenes, de seguro eran parientes.

Otro muchacho tenía un perfil despreocupado, de cabello negro y coleta.

Un muchacho de pelo negro y corto. Sus ojos también, la piel muy blanca… le hacía llamar Sai.

Y el último de pelo corto, unas enormes cejas y ropa verde.

- Bueno días. – inquirió la joven rubia. – Vinimos a hacerle una visita a un amigo nuestro.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – le respondió la otra chica.

La enfermera se puso extraña. Se les quedó mirando detenidamente.

- Permítanme un momento. – se volteo y tomó el teléfono.

- Creo que la asustaste, Ino. – dijo seriamente el chico de coleta.

- No estoy para bromas, Shikamaru. – espetó ella.

- Nunca dije que fuera una broma. – se defendió Shikamaru.

- ¿Señorita, no sabe si en este hospital hay una chica llamada Haruno Sakura? – preguntó el muchacho de las cejas.

- No tenemos a nadie con ese nombre, señor… emm.

- Rock Lee. – contestó rápidamente.

- Sí, gracias. – la enfermera sostenía el teléfono esperando algo. – Pueden pasar. – dijo ella. – Pero sólo será en dos en dos.

- Neji-niisan, vamos primero.- propuso la chica.

- De acuerdo, Hinata. – dijo él, mientras seguían a un hombre de blanco.

:

* * *

_La lluvia caía en su rostro con fuerza. Se sentía desesperada, sin saber donde estar. Corrió a un bosque que vio enfrente de ella y se resguardo bajó un árbol. _

_Suspiró cansada y se apegó más a su corteza. _

_Escuchó los pasos de alguien. Volteo rápidamente para encarar a la persona, pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie. _

_- Debió ser mi imaginación. – dijo pasándose la mano por la frente y limpiándose el agua de antes. _

_Empezó a cerrar los ojos con el presentimiento que se quedaría dormida, pero algo interrumpió su dormitante ser. Vio una serpiente enroscada en su pie. _

_Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y por impulso empezó a patalear para quitarse al animal de encima. La serpiente se apretaba más su pierna, tanto que un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo entero. _

_Cayó al suelo y vio como la serpiente mordía su tobillo. Asustada, quiso quitar, pero unas manos le cubrieron la boca. Abrió más asustada los ojos y trató de golpear a esa persona mas no pudo. Poco a poco sus fuerzas la abandonaron… veía borroso._

_Estaba recostada en el frío suelo, cuando pudo distinguir algo. Era algo muy parecido a una persona. _

_Sintió como esa persona la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba más cerca del árbol hasta recostarla ahí. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor. Poco a poco pudo verle la cara. _

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo sorprendida. Volteo a ver su herida y pudo ver como él la vendaba._

_Iba a agradecerle pero presencio como claramente algo atravesaba el cuerpo de Sasuke. Era justo en su pecho. _

_La punta del objeto salio por enfrente de ella. Sasuke había sido apuñalado por detrás. Vio como la sangre salpicaba su rostro y como los ojos de Sasuke empezaban a carecer de brillo. _

_Quiso gritar pero la voz no salía. Sus labios se movían solos y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba totalmente asustada. _

_Levantó la cabeza al sentir otra presencia. Vio alguien de pie a ellos. Un hombre de cabello largo y un soporte ejecutivo al juzgar de su ropa, sin embargo no podía verle su cara. _

_Escuchó la risa malvada de ese hombre y también un ahogo por parte de Sasuke._

_La sangre corría por su pecho hasta el suelo. Vio como la persona detrás de ellos sacaba la espada. Sasuke se desplomó poco a poco sobre ella. Estaba muerto._

_- ¡Sasuke! _

- ¡Sakura! – la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar la exclamación de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, completamente bien, no había sangre ni heridas, nada.

- Sa-Sasuke. – tartamudeo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasó? Temblabas. – señaló el joven a lo que la chica no supo como reaccionar.

- Tuve una pesadilla. – se justificó la chica.

- Eso ya lo sé. Estabas temblando y parecías gritar en tu sueño.

- Lo siento. – ladeo la cabeza apenada.

- No importa… ¿Cómo era?

- Pues… - hizo memoria. – Estaba en un bosque, una serpiente me mordía y caía al suelo. De pronto llegaste tú y me ayudaste. Pero cuando me ayudabas apareció alguien y te…- se cayó. No quería decirle tal cosa.

- ¿Y? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Te apuñalaba por la espalda.- dijo secamente, como si le doliera recordarlo.

- Oh. – fue la parca respuesta de Sasuke. Con parsimonia se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su frente. – Estás bien. – dijo mientras la alejaba.

- ¿Sólo me dirás eso? – Sakura preguntó algo indignada. - ¿No estás preocupado?

- Desde hace mucho que sueño cosas parecidas, me he acostumbrado. – dijo él.

- ¡Pero yo no! – le reclamó ella.

- Mmm, pues si tanto te preocupa te diré que no te preocupes, estaré bien. – y se le acercó lentamente hasta posar la mano en su mejilla.

Ahí estaba otra vez, acariciándole las mejillas; como si no hubiera nada más que hacer.

- Sasuke-kun. – la chica replicó algo incomoda.

- Hmp, en minutos te traeré el desayuno. – y salio de la habitación.

**Continuara…**


	6. Misterio

**Se abre de nuevo el telón... sin duda, Sasuke es el asesino más tierno y despiadado del mundo, eh.**

**De nuevo quiero agradeceles a todas las personas que han invertido su valioso tiempo en este fic, para ellos muchas gracias... Y como el tiempo es oro molido no los interrumpire más... Con ustedes el quinto capitulo, tercera llamada.**

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

**5 – Misterio. **

Conducía tranquilamente. Le habían informado que Naruto estaba bien, por lo que eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

- Mierda… - maldijo al cruzar un alto. – Por qué… Sasuke.

Aceleró el motor y empezó a andar más rápido.

Se detuvo en un restaurante caro, era de Kakashi hacer esto. Por lo menos un día a la semana comía en restaurantes.

El ballet le estacionó el carro por él y Kakashi entró al lugar.

- ¿Gustaría ordenar caballero o espera a alguien? – preguntó un mesero.

- No, no espero a nadie. Quiero este platillo. – dijo apuntando a la carta.

- De acuerdo, se lo traigo en un momento.

- Adelante. – Kakashi despidió al mesero y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró sonoramente. Ahora su moral se sentía por los suelos.

**Flash back…**

_La lluvia caía muy fuerte, su auto corría a la velocidad permitía. _

_- ¡Vamos, ponte en verde! – le gritó al semáforo completamente estresado. Esa noche sería el festival anual de la policía y él iba a ser conmemorado por ciertas hazañas en la policía. – Estúpido semáforo, ya llegue tarde. – se dijo al mirar su reloj. _

_Decidió relajarse, nada ganaba con enfadarse. _

_Al fin el molesto semáforo cambio, y él volvió a andar. Siguió adelante hasta que decidió cruzar por una calle que estaba cerca. _

_Se arrepintió, al hacerlo vio claramente como un niño pasaba enfrente de su carro. Tuvo que frenar de golpe para no matarlo. _

_Salio del auto al no ver al pequeño. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte. Lo bueno que el festival iba a ser en un lugar cerrado. _

_Buscó con la mirada al pequeño. Hasta que lo encontró. El niño se encontraba en la otra calle, estaba completamente temblando, quizás era el frío o el susto. Estaba parado frente a él y su aspecto tenía pinta de haber visto un muerto._

_Kakashi sintió vergüenza, casi lo mata. _

_- ¡¿Estás bien?! – se acercó a él, pero al hacerlo el niño soltó un gritó despavorido. - ¡Calma, no te haré daño! – trató de tranquilizarlo en vano. _

_- ¡No, no lo hagas! – gritó el niño mientras Kakashi intentaba tranquilizarlo. - ¡NO LO HAGAS! _

_- Niño, no quiero hacerte nada, sólo intento ayudarte. – Kakashi empezaba a asustarte, quizás lo había asustado demasiado y ahora estaba demente. Hatake estiró los brazos queriendo abrazarlo y protegerlo de la lluvia, pero en vez de eso, el niño abrió fuertemente los ojos y se abrazó a si mismo gritando. Afortunadamente Kakashi logró abrazarlo antes de que huyera. _

_- ¡No, Nii-san, no lo hagas! -gritó el niño al sentir los brazos de Kakashi a su alrededor. _

_- Niño, calma, nadie te va a hacer daño. – Kakashi apretó el agarre. _

_- ¡Oka-san! ¡Oto-san! – empezó a temblar. – Nii-san… ¿Por qué? – y empezó a perder la conciencia. _

_- Oye, espera. – se estaba desmayando. _

_- Yo… sobreviviré. - el pobre niño cayó dormido antes de otra cosa. _

_- Será mejor que lo lleve al hospital. – lo subió a su auto y entonces escuchó la radio. _

_- ¡Kakashi, adelante! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!_

_- Sí, Gai, puedo oírte. – dijo Kakashi tomando el radio. _

_- ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! – Gai sonaba desesperado. _

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó curioso. _

_- ¡Un genocidio, un genocidio! – gritó Gai en el radio._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! – Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¡¿Dónde?!_

_- En la calle Tsuki, entre Akai. – nombró un par de calles y los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron hasta más no poder. Él estaba en esas calles._

_Volteo a ver al niño. El pequeño sollozaba quedamente. Parecía agotado. _

_- Estoy cerca, iré a ver. – dejó al niño y se fue siguiendo las instrucciones de Gai. _

_Lo que vio después lo dejó totalmente pálido. La poderosa… la honrada familia Uchiha había sido asesinada a sangre fría. _

_- Dios nos ayude. – murmuró asustado. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Salio de su ensoñación al escuchar al mesero.

- Señor, su orden. – entregó el platillo.

- Gracias. – empezó a comer.

- _"Supongo que ha eso se refería cuando dijo que sobreviviría." – _pensó mientras recordaba.

**Flash back…**

_- ¿Está consiente de lo que dice? – preguntó el juez._

_- Completamente. – aseguró Kakashi. _

_- De acuerdo, por lo tanto declaro al señor Hatake Kakashi como el custodio del pequeño Uchiha Sasuke. _

_El juicio había terminado. Kakashi podía criar al pequeño Sasuke desde ahora._

_Kakashi se acercó al pequeño, el niño estaba sentado cabizbajo en su asiento en la corte. _

_- No… tenía por que hacer esto. – le dijo débilmente en niño. _

_- Vamos, vamos… - le acarició la cabeza de una manera paternal. – Yo… lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu familia… sé que no podré remplazarlos pero… en serio me gustaría que vivieras conmigo; por lo menos hasta que seas mayor de edad, ¿Qué me dices? – Kakashi trató de animarlo. _

_- De acuerdo. – musitó. _

_- Bien, vamos, Sasuke, te llevare a tu nueva casa. _

_- Gracias, Kakashi-san. – volvió a musitar. _

_- No me llames así, sólo dime Kakashi. _

_- Está bien, Kakashi-sa… Kakashi. – compuso Sasuke. _

_- Así me gusta. – le dio una palmadita al hombro. – Y no te preocupes, todo estará bien._

_- No. – Sasuke negó. – No lo estará hasta que cumple mi venganza. _

_- ¿Ah si? – preguntó entretenido, cuantas cosas divertidas podía decir un niño. _

_- Sí y para eso… sobreviviré. _

**Fin de flash back… **

- Y hablaba enserio. – Kakashi tomó un poco del vino que le habían servido.

- Ya veo. – logró escuchar una extraña conversación.

- Al parecer atraparon a uno de ellos cuando trataron de matarlo. – dijo la voz de alguien más joven. – Sin embargo, se suicido.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco e intentó no hacer ruido para escuchar.

- Ese tonto asesino, ¿Seguro que mataran al chico después? – le preguntó la voz, impaciente.

- Seguro que sí… Orochimaru-sama.

:

* * *

Unos ojos azules se abrían recibiendo al mundo. Sonrió al ver a las personas que estaban frente a él.

- Hi-Hinata-chan… Neji. – dijo con poco fuerza.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la joven en pos tímida.

- Es-Estoy mejor. – fue su única respuesta.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Naruto. – ahora hablaba Neji. – Queríamos recibirte todos, pero sólo no dejaron entrar de dos en dos.

- Supongo la razón. – dijo Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Sabes algo de… Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata a lo que Naruto torció el gesto de una manera dolorosa.

- No, no lo sé. – parecía que las lagrimas saldrían.

- Lo siento. – ofreció Hinata.

- No… te preocupes. – Naruto sonrió melancólico. Como le gustaría ver a su prima. La extrañaba mucho y el hecho de pensar que había muerto le destrozaba el alma.

:

* * *

- Disculpe, doctor, ¿No tienes en este hospital a una chica llamada Haruno Sakura? – preguntó insistente Lee.

- No, joven. – y se fue.

- Maldición. – maldijo silenciosamente.

- Con este ya van cuatro doctores y cinco enfermeras. – le aclaró Sai.

- Lo sé. – Lee se sentó.

- Ojala Sakura se encuentre bien.- dijo Ino con la cabeza baja, pues lo único que les habían dicho es que estaba desaparecida.

- Supongo que sí. – argumentó Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejaron entrar a todos? – se preguntó Sai, mientras veía a unas enfermeras platicar.

- Deben leer los periódicos más seguidos, muchachos. – la voz desconocida de un hombre los hizo voltear. El hombre traía el periódico y acababa de entrar.

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó confundida Ino.

El hombre les pasó el periódico y lo leyeron. Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa, en la portada decía. "Intento de asesinato en el hospital."

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó escandalizado Lee.

- ¿Trataron de matar a Naruto? – preguntó dudoso Shikamaru.

- ¿Conocen a Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó el hombre.

- ¡Claro, es amigo nuestro! – le respondió Ino.

- Mmm, ya veo. – el hombre sacó una placa de policía. – Maito Gai, policía, necesito hacerles unas preguntas.

:

* * *

Sakura comía en silencio mientras que Sasuke sólo bebía un café. La chica lo miró de soslayo y luego le habló.

- Sasuke, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó simplemente.

- 18 años. – contestó Sasuke mientras seguía bebiendo su café.

- Oh, es que leí que el café hacia mucho daño al cuerpo, ¿Cuántas tazas bebes al día?

- ¿Piensas hacerme un diagnostico medico? – cuestionó Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? No, para nada, sólo quería saber. – ladeo el rostro para que no notara su pena.

- Hmp, como sea. – siguió tomando su café.

- Oye, Sasuke… - el chico volteo. - ¿Sabes… por que atacaron a mi abuelo y Naruto? – le preguntó sin rodeos, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

- No. – le respondió frío.

- ¿Crees… que estén en el cielo?

- No lo sé. – le respondió él.

- ¿Sabes quien los mató? – entonces la mirada de Sasuke se vio con vergüenza y a la vez tensa. ¿Acaso Sakura sospechaba algo?

- No. – volvió a responder de forma rígida.

- No puedo recordar nada. – aclaró Sakura, eso hizo que Sasuke se tranquilizara un poco. – Pero me gustaría. – Sasuke no respondió.

- Creo… que tuve suerte de que me encontraras. – dijo de una manera agradecida.

- Supongo. – fue la respuesta de su acompañante. – Debo llevar los platos al fregadero.

- Oye. – Sasuke volteo. – Hay veces que escucho voces, ¿Hay más personas aquí? – era cierto, Sakura no había salido de esa habitación en dos días.

- Sí, Suigetsu y Karin. – respondió él.

- ¿Qué pasó con Juugo?

- Salio de viaje. – y salio rápidamente de allí.

:

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la horrible matanza en la casa de Naruto. Naruto ya podía hablar e incluso caminar un poco, sólo que los médicos no se lo permitían aún por precaución.

El muchacho se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Buenos días Naruto. – Kakashi entró a su cuarto.

- Hola, Kakashi-san. – saludó Naruto.

- Naruto, he venido hoy para…

- Escuche, Kakashi-san, se lo he dicho muchas veces, desconozco las razones del asesinato. Mi abuelo era incapaz de perjudicar a alguien.

- Tal vez inconscientemente. – aclaró Kakashi a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño.

- Mire, lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar y encontrar a mi prima, es lo único.

- Naruto-kun, no sabemos donde pueda estar ella. Es probable que esté mue…

- ¡No! – Naruto le gritó desesperado. – No está muerta, eso lo sé.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – cuestionó Kakashi sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Yo… sólo lo sé.

- Mmm, ya veo. – Kakashi se recostó en la silla y empezó a hablar de nuevo. - ¿Sabes quien fue el que los atacó?

- Sí, eran como tres o cuatro. A mí me atacó un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos negros. – Kakashi sintió un mal al escuchar eso. – Cuando los atrape desearan no haber nacido. – escuchó a Naruto.

- ¿Traían capas y mascaras?

- Sí, algunos las traían.

- Tus atacantes son un grupo llamado Taka. – dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Taka?

- Hebi es el apodo del líder del grupo, supongo que quien te atacó. Me sorprende que estés bien, Taka no deja sobrevivientes. ¿Recuerdas la noche en donde te topaste con un hombre enmascarado en tu habitación?

- Sí, ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Se suicidó. – dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto lo miró muy sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Investigaciones nos dicen que al fallar, el integrante que falló debe matarse. Taka nunca es capturado, no debe serlo, así que prefieren la muerte. Debo admitir que es una desventaja, así no podemos saber nada y créeme que la autopsia no nos dice mucho.

- ¿Y eso que tienes que ver con Sakura-chan? – sacó de nuevo a volar el tema Naruto.

- Mmm… - Kakashi pasó su mano por su barbilla. – Hay una posibilidad de que esté muerta.

- ¡No es cierto! – se apresuró a callar Naruto.

- Si la hay. – replicó Kakashi. – Taka no deja sobrevivientes, si ella sobrevivió es posible que ya se hayan encargado de ella.

- No es…

- Sin embargo. – Kakashi interrumpió a Naruto. – Hebi, el líder no mata mujeres y niños, sino a puros hombres de mayor edad.

- ¿Cómo? – Naruto no comprendía. – Pero me dijiste que las sirvientas si habían muerto; y ellas eran mujeres.

- Según sé, es el equipo de Hebi quien las mata. Pero lo hacen al mandato del líder… es por eso que sostengo una pequeña esperanza de que siga viva.

- ¡¿Entonces está viva?! – preguntó desesperado.

- No lo sé. – le respondió Kakashi.

- ¡¿Y que caso tiene entonces?!- cuestionó Naruto.

- Es una pista, Naruto-kun. Ahora. Quiero hablar de otra cosa.

- Usted dirá.

- ¿Tu abuelo tenía amigos o familiares empresarios?

- Sí, tenía uno, creo que se llamaba Orochimaru.

- ¿Era un buen empresario?

- La verdad nunca me interesó eso, pero según sé, el abuelo era mucho mejor que él en los negocios.

- Bien, ahora, ¿Cuándo tu abuelo muriera, quien se encargaría de administrar las empresas?

- Yo, he estado estudiando arduamente para eso.

- ¿Y tu prima?

- Ella estaba estudiando medicina. – Naruto frunció el ceño. – No entiendo para que son estás preguntas.

- Es crucial para saber algo que requiera atención. – Kakashi se levantó. – Vendré después, ahora tengo que irme.

- ¿Vendrá luego? – preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, después. – la puerta del cuarto se cerró.

:

* * *

Se encontraba completamente aburrida en esa cama. Ya tenía dos semanas ahí. Sentía que ya podía caminar y todo. Incluso desde ya hacer días que podía levantarse sola y caminar un poco.

No obstante había algo que la hacia quedarse ahí, y tenía nombre… Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño, Sasuke no le dejaba salir, era como si la tuviera secuestrada…

Poco a poco se levantó y se puso sus zapatos. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el pomo. Estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí y conocer el lugar. La iba girar cuando sintió que alguien lo hacia por el otro lado. Abrieron la puerta y ojos verdes se encontraron con negros.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- Tengo ganas de salir de aquí, además ya puedo caminar perfectamente. – le dijo ella.

- Oh… - Sasuke entró. – Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir.

- Vamos, lo único que he hecho en todo el día es mirar por la ventana, ¿No crees que merezco una vuelta, aunque sea a la luz de la luna?

- No tengo ganas de salir ahora, Sakura. – se acercó a la cama y se acostó.

- Mmm, de acuerdo. – sonrió y se apresuró a acostarse en la cama con él. – Por cierto, debo agradecerte por la ropa nueva y los zapatos. Ya me estaba cansando de usar esas yukatas. – era cierto, Sasuke le prestaba yukatas para que no usara su misma ropa todos los días. Además, como Sakura se pasaba en cama todo el día no había problema.

- De nada. – dijo Sasuke quien estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Oye, Sasuke.

- Dime.

- ¿No te cansas de dormir siempre en esa posición?

- No.

- Es que siempre lo haces… si los haces por vergüenza… no te preocupes, yo no… - se calló al ver a Sasuke enfrente suyo.

- Lo hago para evitar lastimarte. – le dijo de forma convincente.

- Oh. No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor.

- Eso dices tú, no te creo. – le dijo Sasuke de manera sobre protectora.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- No, no lo estás.

- Sí, además ya no corro peligro que mi herida sangre.

- Lo que digas. – se iba voltear.

- De acuerdo. – Sakura se volteo a él.

Así pasó la noche, los dos dormidos del lado contrario del otro. Hasta que…

Sasuke se despertó al sentir temblores por parte de la chica. Se volteo y la vio tensa, temblando, con frío y asustada. Al parecer volvía a tener pesadillas. Frunció el ceño y poco a poco, por impulso se le fue acercando hasta llegar a abrazarla por la espalda. Sintió como la chica dejaba de temblar ante su contacto. Sasuke asomó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sasuke-kun… - Sakura habló en sueños. Sasuke se acercó a ella y suspiró cansado. La muchacha se acurrucó un poco hacía él.

Entonces sintió algo que le resultó muy misterioso… algo nuevo para él… y sonrió.

**Continuara… **

Uff, escurren miel... Por cierto, ¿Merece una opinion?


	7. Sentimientos

**

* * *

**

Oh, ¿Como les va? a mí bien... resulta que aprovechare este espacio para promocionarles mi nuevo fic: "Lo que una chica quiere". Está muy entretenido (De eso me he asegurado yo) y bueno, ahora a lo que han venido...

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

**

* * *

****6 – Sentimientos. **

Una calida sensación la despertó. Sintió como el calor la abandonaba. Se sintió desesperada al sentir la perdida y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Volteo a todos lados y vio a Sasuke levantándose.

- Sasuke. – él la volteo a ver.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó Sasuke a ella. Parecía… ¿Feliz?

- Bien, gracias.

- Escucha, iremos a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres venir? – el rostro se le iluminó.

- ¡Sí! – se levantó rápidamente, pero justo cuando tocó el piso resbalo. Espero el golpe contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso sintió el torso de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio los negros de Sasuke.

- Prueba hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. – le sugirió. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron violentamente.

- Sí. – le dijo en su leve susurró.

- Así me gusta. - la sentó en la cama. – Vístete, iremos a desayunar.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al comedor, a donde más. – le dijo con la ceja alzada.

- Nada.

- Hmp. – Sasuke salio de la habitación.

:

* * *

- Sasuke. – Suigetsu lo llamaba desde una silla en el comedor.

- Dime. – Sasuke se servia café. Ya tenía esa manía.

- ¿Crees que sea seguro que la chica salga de la habitación? Te recuerdo que la amnesia puede durar muy poco tiempo.

- Cálmate Suigetsu. – Sasuke tomaba del café.

- Eso no es lo único que me preocupa, está también Karin.

- ¿Qué con ella? – Ahora Sasuke sí le prestaba atención.

- Karin siente algo de rencor a la chica. Ella está loca y nunca a tolerado mucho a la gente. Puede matar a la chica. – Suigetsu hablaba con la verdad, y Sasuke lo sabía.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que nada le pase. – y se fue hacia las escaleras, Sakura ya se había tardado.

Suigetsu sonrió arrogante.

- Creo que será mejor que prepare un abundante desayuno.

:

* * *

Sasuke iba subiendo las escaleras, iba cabizbajo por lo que no se fijó que alguien bajaba y chocaba con él.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! – demandó agarrándose del barandal para evitar caerse.

- Lo siento.- una tímida voz se asomó ante el regaño.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y la suavizó.

- No importa. – la tomó de la muñeca y le ayudó a bajar. Sakura iba agarrada de él y en silencio. Ese lugar era algo distinto a lo que se lo había imaginado.

Al bajar de las escaleras se dio cuenta del arco que adornaba su inicio. Volteo a la derecha y vio una hermosa sala, adornada de adornos comunes y corrientes pero elegantes, un mueble que sostenía una televisión, un sillón y una mesilla.

Volteo a la izquierda y se topó con un comedor muy elegante y rusticó. Sasuke la guió a través de él y la sentó en una de las sillas.

Sakura acaricio la madera del asiento, eran hermosos. Volteo al frente y vio cuadros con paisajes de diferentes lugares. Después sintió que alguien más se le sentaba al lado. Volteo y vio a Sasuke. Pudo ver al fondo y se topó con una hermosa cocina bien equipada.

- Lamento la tardan… - la voz de la chica que acababa de llegar se vio apagada al ver a la pelirrosa junto a Sasuke. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó de forma agresiva.

Hebi alzó la cabeza en pos dominante, mas Karin lo ignoró. Al ver esto, puso su mano en su espalda y de quien sabe donde sacó una navaja… tal vez podría ser necesaria.

- Comerá… ¿Acoso no puedes adivinar eso? – otro muchacho apareció en el comedor. – De veras, es que eres tan tonta. – le dijo a lo que Karin lo volteo a ver con chispas en los ojos.

Sakura sólo los miraba algo apenada, al parecer no era muy bien recibida.

- Discúlpala, es un poco tonta. Me llamó Suigetsu y ella Karin, pero le puedes decir zorra.

- Es un placer, soy Sakura. – le extendió la mano a Suigetsu. – Y emm… - Karin la miraba con ira. Sakura decidió mejor no saludar.

Ante la tensión Sasuke decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué preparaste hoy Suigetsu?

- Mmm, algo de ramen, no es mi especialidad, pero sabe realmente bien. – dijo inflando el pecho.

- ¿Ramen? – Sakura dijo para si misma pero fue escuchada.

- ¿No te gusta el Ramen, Sakura-san? – habló Suigetsu educadamente.

- No es eso… es que el ramen era la comida preferida de mi primo.

Ante la declaración Hebi se pudo atento. ¿Acaso Sakura recordaba algo?

- Sin embargo… él está muerto… - la cara de Sakura se apagó.

Suigetsu volteo a ver a Sasuke, el Uchiha no dijo nada.

- Lo lamento. – dijo Suigetsu, fingiendo de maravilla. – Karin, expresa tus condolencias. – le exigió Suigetsu.

- Es algo que no me importa. – se levantó de la mesa y empezó a irse. – No tengo hambre.

Sakura se quedó callada.

- No se preocupe, Sakura-san, está loca. – dijo Suigetsu mientras sorbía la comida. Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke.

- Come, se va a enfriar. – y él también empezó a comer. Sakura le siguió.

- Mmm, está delicioso. Suigetsu-san usted cocina muy rico. – exclamó la chica después de probar. A Suigetsu le brillaron los ojos.

- Gracias, señorita, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. – volteo a mirar a Sasuke con reproche. Sasuke sólo encogió los hombros.

- Nunca me lo preguntaste. – fue su excusa.

:

* * *

- ¡Déjenme salir! – el grito del chico se escuchó por todo el hospital.

- No podemos, señor Uzumaki, todavía necesita guardar reposo. – un enfermero trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Tonterías! – forcejeaba con el enfermero.

- Oh, claro que sí. – la voz de Kakashi lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Kakashi-san. – dijo Naruto al verlo. Él se le acercó y le tocó el pecho. Naruto se retorció un poco por el dolor.

- ¿Ves? No puedes salir, no en esas condiciones. – Kakashi traía un libro con él. – No se preocupe, yo me encargare del muchacho. – dijo al enfermero. Este asintió y salio de la habitación de Naruto.

- ¿Para que has venido? – preguntó con un tono despectivo.

- Mmm, ¿Es que no se le tiene respeto a los mayores? – preguntó Kakashi haciéndose en ofendido.

- Perdone, Kakashi-san.

- No importa. – se sentó al lado de Naruto como siempre lo hacia. Abrió el pequeño libro que tenía y se puso a leer. - ¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? Las cosas no se han aclarado mucho.

- Eso a mí no me importa, lo que quiero es encontrar a mi prima.

- Mmm, es por eso que vengo contigo. – Kakashi sacó su vista del libro. – Necesito de tu ayuda, pero en tu condición no podrás ayudarme mucho.

- ¡Blasfemia! Puedo caminar perfectamente.

- No tientes a la suerte, Naruto-kun, recuerda que aun eres perseguido por Taka. Afortunadamente no han vuelto a atacar, pero podrían hacerlo.

- No les temo. – dijo valiente.

- Mmm, ¿Seguro? – Kakashi volvió a enfocar la vista en su libro.

- Por supuesto. – parecía convincente.

- Yo tampoco les temo, no le temo al grupo… pero les tengo precaución, en especial al líder.

- No trate de asustarme, Kakashi-san, he dicho que saldré de aquí, le guste o no. – intentó pararse, por suerte Kakashi volvió a empujarlo y Naruto a retorcerse de dolor.

- He estado investigando, ¿Sabes? Pero no he podido descubrir mucho, necesito de ti por que sé que conoces las oficinas de tu abuelo.

- ¿Y que es lo que ha logrado averiguar?

- Tu abuelo tenía un enemigo, eso es seguro.

- ¿Un enemigo?

- Así es. – Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la ventana. – Un enemigo, el cual le odiara por cierta razón, quizás por razones económicas.

- No entiendo, el abuelo era un buen hombre, él jamás se haría de enemigos.

- Naruto-kun, uno nunca sabe si tiene enemigos o no. – empezó a caminar hacía la puerta.- No veremos luego, Naruto-kun.

- Espere. – Naruto lo detuvo. – Antes de que se vaya quiero que me diga algo.

- ¿Sí? – Kakashi prestó atención.

- ¿Por qué me visita tanto? Que yo sepa no es su deber.

- Oh, si lo es. – Kakashi enderezó su postura y se puso enfrente del joven.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que maten a mi único testigo.

- Por favor, no creo que vuelvan a atacarme. – se burló un poco Naruto.

- Quizás, pero por si acaso no te preocupes. – Se volteo y abrió la puerta para salir. – Yo vendré en la mañana para encontrarme con tu cuerpo examine. – y la cerró tras él.

Naruto quedó sumido en silencio.

:

* * *

- ¿Terminaste? – Gai se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

- Sí, le di un escarmiento. – Kakashi empezó a caminar. Gai le siguió.

- ¿Sabes, Kakashi? Le presente al jefe tu petición.

- ¿Y que dijo? – Kakashi volteo interesado.

- Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. – subieron al auto.

- Mmm, Sarutobi no confía mucho en mí después de lo que pasó…

El auto empezó a andar.

- No fue tu culpa Kakashi. – Gai manejaba, Hatake miraba por la ventana.

- No lo sé. – suspiró.

**Flash back…**

_Se encontraba en el hospital. Estaba interrogando a su único testigo. _

_- Fue Hebi. – dijo el hombre que yacía moribundo en la cama. Kakashi lo anotó. _

_- Asuma, ¿Cómo pudiste salvarte? _

_Sarutobi Asuma, un policía de alto rango e hijo del jefe de policía de todo Tokio había sido atacado por uno de los grupos criminales más temidos de todo el país. _

_Taka. _

_Había sido herido de gravedad, cualquiera diría que iba a morir si no fuese por la ayuda llegó justo a tiempo. _

_Se encontraba en el hospital y Kakashi lo entrevistaba. Hatake Kakashi había sido designado para tratar el caso. Y ahora se hallaba entrevistando a Asuma. _

_- Pensé que me iba a matar, pero por suerte llegaron los refuerzos justo a tiempo. – dijo con los parpados cerrados, parecía están bajo los efectos de algún calmante. _

_- ¿Cómo eran? – preguntó Kakashi._

_- Eran cuatro, traían mascaras y capas para la lluvia. No pude distinguir más. – dijo casi dormido. _

_- De acuerdo, vendré mañana. – Kakashi cerró su libreta. – Descansa Asuma, nos veremos mañana. _

_Pero esas palabras quedaron en el aire. A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se topó con una enorme mancha de sangre frente a él. Y el cuerpo de su amigo destajado y cortado. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos. _

_- ¡¡ASUMA!! – el grito se escuchó en todo el hospital. No tardaron en llegar las enfermeras y los doctores. La conmoción se desató en el lugar. Asuma Sarutobi había sido asesinado esa noche y al parecer por la autopsia… una hora después de que Kakashi dejara la habitación. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Kakashi endureció el rostro al recordarlo. El sentimiento de culpa le llenaba las venas. Apretó los ojos y los puños y su mandíbula comenzó a rechinar.

Gai lo notó, pero no quiso decirle nada, sabía por lo que había pasado y como responsable de ese caso la perdida de su compañero era una perdida para él.

- Ya llegamos. – anuncio Gai.

- Ya sé. – se bajó del auto y camino hacia la oficina del jefe de policía.

Entro a su oficina y se encontró a un tipo de pelo blanco, verruga en cara y pose pensativa sentado en el asiento que le correspondía.

- Hola, Kakashi. – saludó el hombre. – Toma asiento por favor.

Kakashi obedeció.

- Sé que tienes de nuevo el caso. – le dijo el hombre viéndolo a los ojos.

- Sí. – contestó Hatake.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Gai me dijo que querías una orden para poder entrar Konoha´s Corp. – ese era el nombre de las empresas de la familia de Jiraiya.

- Sospecho del primo del empresario que Hebi asesinó. – dijo Kakashi a su favor.

- ¿Y por que sospechas eso? – preguntó curioso Sarutobi, el feje de policía.

- Escuche una conversación de ese hombre con un socio suyo, hablaban algo de matar a alguien. – Sarutobi alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Y donde estabas tú que escuchaste esa conversación?

- En un restaurante, fue por casualidad.

- Oh, ya veo. – el jefe parecía pensar. – Te concederé el permiso, pero será dentro de una semana más, cuando tengas más argumentos para probar eso.

- ¡Pero para ese entonces las corporaciones pasaran a…!

- No me interesa, Kakashi, sólo has lo que te digo. – Sarutobi habló fuerte y claro. – Ahora retírate. – y esa fue la sentencia.

- Sí, señor. – respondió Kakashi y salio de ahí.

:

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Sasuke había salido a pasear con Sakura, como ella se lo había pedido. En la cabaña se encontraba Karin con Suigetsu… la chica parecía sacar fuego de los ojos.

- ¡Ah, esa mocosa impertinente! – gritó Karin enojada.

- Cálmate Karin, te vas a poner más fea de los que estás… si es que es posible. – dijo Suigetsu entretenido.

- ¡Cállate pedazo de marisco! – le gritó enojada. – Sasuke-kun debería matar a esa chica tonta.

Sacó un cuchillo y lo encajó contra la madera de la mesa.

- ¡Oye, zorra, cálmate! – le gritó Suigetsu enojado por lo que acababa de hacer. – Conseguir esta mesa me costó, ¿Sabes? El cedro está en veda.

- ¡¡No me interesa lo que digas sobre la madera, dietes de rastrillo!! ¡Quiero que esa chica muera! – gritó escandalizada, Suigetsu sólo suspiró cansado y se sirvió té. – No entiendo como tú no estás preocupado… ¡¿Qué tal si recupera la memoria?!

- He escuchado que cuando la amnesia es provocada por un golpe fuerte, es posible que la memoria regrese de la misma manera… así que… siempre y cuando no le golpeemos la cabeza todo estará bien. – tomó de su té.

- ¡¿Y si no es así?!

- Pues no sé. – aspiró la suave fragancia de su bebida.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – Karin quiso amenazarlo, pero antes de otra cosa Suigetsu se levantó de su asiento y le puso el mismo cuchillo que ella había encajado en la mesa sobre su cuello. Karin entornó los ojos, asustada y desafiante a la vez.

- Yo no soy el líder de este grupo. – siseo Suigetsu fastidiado. – Es Sasuke. Y él decide que hacer… no tú. – la soltó.

- No me interesa que Sasuke-kun sea el líder. Matare a esa chica.

- Jum, pues haber como le haces, por que Sasuke está siempre con ella… puede que termine matándote a ti.

- Es una tontería. Todos sabemos que Sasuke-kun se muere por mí.

- Concuerdo contigo… - dijo Suigetsu. – Él moriría primera a estar contigo. – dijo con un gesto de asco.

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, cara de pescado!!

- ¡Y tú no estés jodiendo, cabeza de fósforo!

- ¡¡Cómo me llamaste?!

- ¡¿Qué además eres sorda?!

- ¡¡Muérete!! – salio de la cocina refunfuñando.

- Ah, mujeres, quien las entiende. – Suigetsu se sirvió más té.

:

* * *

Se encontraba en una especia de colina con pasto. El campo de visión para las estrellas era muy hermoso.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraba recostados en el pasto, viendo el cielo.

- ¿Ya viste esa? – preguntó Sakura apuntando a una estrella.

- Sí. – dijo monótonamente Sasuke.

- ¡¿Y esa?! – preguntó maravillada. – Es muy bonita.

- Sí… - Sasuke recorrió el cielo y suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las estrellas?

- Sí, es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía, no lo acostumbro.

- Oh, es una pena, este lugar es muy hermoso. – ella suspiró en posó sus manos en su estomago. – Ay. – se quejó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sasuke al oír su queja.

- Me dolía un poco el costado. – dijo sin querer hacerlo sonar muy grade, pero se le notaba que si le dolía. La postura en la que estaba le causaba dolor, así que se volteo poco a poco buscando una buena postura. Al final, quedó enfrente de Sasuke.

Sasuke se acostó de costado y la encaró.

- Déjame ver. – se le acercó poco a poco. Sakura no dijo nada, no sabía que iba a hacer hasta que sintió como los brazos de Sasuke pasaban alrededor suyo hasta su espalda.

Sasuke la estaba abrazando.

- Sasuke yo…

- Shh… déjame a mí. – le dijo en un tono galante y protector. Sakura se quedó en una pieza al sentir unas caricias en su espalda. Sasuke se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo.

La respiración de Sasuke chocaba con el cuello de Sakura y sin poder evitarlo un tremendo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto con la chica. Empezó a pasear por su espalda con cuidado y cariño. Le acaricio la columna, cualquiera diría que le daba un cariñoso abrazo, pero para Sasuke no era el caso. Sólo la inspeccionaba.

Pasó las manos por toda la espalda de la chica, tocó desde el inicio de la columna y llegó a la parte lastimada. Acaricio un poco y luego subió más arriba hasta llegar al cuello. Le acaricio la nuca hasta subir a la cabeza y cuando subió más arriba de la nuca la chica soltó un gemido de dolor. Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó.

Vio la cara de Sakura y la encontró sonrojada y algo adormilada.

Sasuke se levantó y extendió su mano.

- Vamos, ya es tarde. – Sakura abrió los ojos y le tomó la mano.

:

* * *

Llegaron a la casa y entraron a la habitación.

Sakura venia muy callada y algo apenada. Sasuke entró en la cama y se le quedó mirando a Sakura…

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó Sasuke como si fuera lo más común.

Sakura quedó mirando la cama algo desconcertada.

- He tenido pesadillas. – le dijo ella y se sonrojo.

- Eso ya lo sé. Acércate…

Ella pensó un poco y se recostó a su lado después de unos segundos. La ventana quedó abierta y una ráfaga de viento entro. Un repentino temblor recorrió la columna de Sakura y se abrazó a si misma para darse calor. Se acurrucó inconscientemente hacía atrás esperando quitarse el frío. Iba a resignarse cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

- Sasuke… - dijo ella mientras sentía el calor.

- Shh… ya todo está bien. – le dijo de manera reconfortante.

El tiempo pasó… poco a poco el sueño que fue apoderando de Sakura y Sasuke. Después de un tiempo Sakura habló.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Umm?

- Gracias.

Y su corazón saltó en su pecho. Apretó el abrazo con cuidado y poco a poco él y ella se quedaron dormidos. Al parecer… por alguna razón, no quería que ella se fuera.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, ahora que ya han ternimado de leer quiero agradecer:**

**Queen pain alone**, **tsuki-airen**, **ikamari**, **angelnegro15**, **ChandellA**, y a todas las demás personas que han dedicado su preciado tiempo a leer este fic.


	8. Lamento

**

* * *

**

Oh, cuento tiempo... Bueno, realmente sólo han sido unos dias. Y suponego que estas conversaciones son un poco aburridas, asi que los llevare mejor a leer el fic. Ah, y cierto... ¡¡Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic!!

**Simbología: **

_Flash back… _Cambio de Escena: **:**

- Diálogos –

Texto.

"_Pensamientos"_

**

* * *

**

**7 – Lamento. **

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se fijó en el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana y él no acostumbraba despertarse a esa hora. Algo dentro de él no lo dejaba dormir, algo que lo inquietaba e intrigaba. Poco a poco se fue levantando, perezoso de soltar a la chica a quien estaba abrazando.

Vio como Sakura se movía un poco al no estar él, después de eso se volvió a acomodar y dormir.

Se puso su ropa habitual, un haori que acostumbraba usar desde ya hace años. Se sentía más cómodo usando esa extraña vestimenta. Se puso sus zapatos y salio de la habitación.

Llegó hasta la puerta que daba al exterior y salio sin hacer el menor ruido. Rápidamente, con la agilidad de un gato llegó al techo. Era muy hábil y atlético para sus 18 años de edad.

Se sentó en el fresco techo hecho de madera y suspiró mientras veía la luna.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierto? – una voz conocida lo recibió en lo oscuro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Suigetsu? – preguntó Sasuke sin rendirle cuentas.

- Escuche un ruido. Salí y te vi aquí.

- Mmm, no estoy haciendo nada. – dijo Sasuke.

- Sí, lo sé. Acostumbras levantarte a las cinco no a las tres. – Suigetsu se sentó a su lado.

- Estoy pensando. – justificó Sasuke después de un rato.

- Que raro, nunca te subes al techo al menos de que sea importante. – bromeo Suigetsu.

- ¿No crees que las estrellas brillan mucho? – dijo él.

- Sí, siempre lo hacen. – comentó Suigetsu. - ¿Sólo subiste para verlas?

- No. Estaba acordándome de ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó curioso. - ¿Acaso las chicas que te has tirado? – bromeo, mas Sasuke no le dedicó nada.

- No… hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi familia. – dijo en un tono serio que puso a callar a Suigetsu.

- Oh… perdona.

- No es necesario… ya están vengados. – Sasuke fijó su vista en el cielo. - Suigetsu… - el aludido volteo ante el llamado. – Dime… ¿Por qué te hiciste un asesino?

- ¿Y para que quieres saberlo? – preguntó confundido.

- Es curiosidad. – Sasuke no lo miraba.

- Bueno… - empezó a recordar. – Yo tenía una novia. La quería mucho, debo admitir. – Sasuke volteo interesado por la historia de su compañero. – Ella y yo nos queríamos mucho, pensaba pedirle matrimonio. Pero todo cambio un día. Llegue a su departamento, traía una sorpresa para ella, quería invitarla a cenar para después pedirle el compromiso… sin embargo. – el rostro de Suigetsu se descompuso en una lastimera mueca. – La encontré con otro. El odio cegó mi mente, tome un machete y los asesine.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Pero Suigetsu siguió contando.

- La policía me perseguía, tuve que escapar. Unos dos años después conocí a un tal Zabuza, le decía el Demonio en la neblina. Era un asesino muy famoso. Me enseñó un par de trucos. No obstante un tal Kisame Hoshigaki lo asesino, supongo que fue una batalla dura, después de la pelea Kisame cayó preso. Él era un Akatsuki, se lo llevaron a prisión y ahí lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

- Mmm, quien lo diría. – comentó Sasuke.

- Dos días después de la muerte de mi sempai te encontré, acababas de matar a tu hermano.

- Lo sé. No tienes que recordarme nada.

- Mmm… de acuerdo. – dijo Suigetsu y se recostó en el techo. – Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el chico que aún no matamos? Puede darnos problemas.

- Es obvio que matarlo. – respondió como si fuera lo más común.

- Pues no veo movimientos… después de la muerte de Juugo no has hecho nada.

- No tengo ganas de salir.

- ¿No tienes o es que estás ocupado con algo más?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sasuke a la defensiva.

- Te siento distraído. – era más que obvio el doble sentido de Suigetsu.

- No es lo que crees… - murmuró Sasuke.

- ¿Lo que creo? Pues creo que te gusta esa chica. – le dijo de una vez por todas el cara de tiburón.

- No digas tonterías Suigetsu, no siento nada por esa joven. – reclamó Sasuke algo molesto por la intromisión de su compañero.

- No estoy hablando de sentimientos, sino de cuestiones biológicas. – alegó Suigetsu.

- ¿Biológicas? – Sasuke no entendió.

- Vamos, Sasuke, eres hombre, a todos nos ganan las hormonas alguna vez. Ya te lo han hecho muchas veces… es por eso que contratamos…

- Cállate. – lo calló a tiempo. – Yo no quiero involucrarla a ella con cosas tan sacrílegas.

- Entonces no lo hagas. – Suigetsu suspiró. – Pero creo que no sería malo que tuvieras una compañera.

- Tenemos una. – dijo Sasuke, una respuesta fuera del margen del peliblanco.

- No hablaba de ese tipo de compañeras, hablaba de este. – levantó su dedo meñique en una forma graciosa.

- No digas cosas tontas… no puedo arriesgarme a tener novia o familia.

- No hay nada de malo en que te guste alguien, ¿Sabes?

- Sí, pero si hay problema si te enamoras. – cuestionó Sasuke. Realmente era la primera vez que hablaba de estas cosas con Suigetsu.

- Mmm, tienes razón. – cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar. - ¿Realmente no te gusta la chica?

- No. – fue una respuesta algo convincente.

- Oh, entonces no te molestara si yo…

- ¡No lo pienses!

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó algo emocionado el peliblanco.

- ¿Sabias que?

- Te gusta esa chica. – señaló Suigetsu, Sasuke sólo respondió con un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas. Suigetsu tomó eso como un sí.

- No… es cierto. – dijo algo atareado.

- Mmm, no tienes que fingir. – Suigetsu puso su mano en su hombro. – No es nada malo.

- Sí, para mí sí.

- Mmm, tienes razón. No puedes evitar que algún día recuerde todo. Además, tú eres el asesino y ella la victima. Tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad y sinceramente no sé que pueda pasar después. – está vez Sasuke no le vio a los ojos. Parecía pensar en algo.

- No quiero hacerle daño. – fue su comentario después de la reflexión.

- Eso no puedes garantizarlo. Tal vez no lo hagas físicamente, pero sentimentalmente la mataras. – Suigetsu volvió a suspirar.

- Suigetsu.

- Dime.

- ¿Te enamoraste alguna vez?

- ¡Oh! – gritó Suigetsu. - ¡Eso no me lo esperaba de ti! – dijo sorprendido. Sasuke jamás hablaba de sentimientos, menos de amor. El amor era una fantasía que perdió cuando niño y mataron a su fantasía.

De cualquier forma Sasuke sólo conocía el amor de una familia, o mejor dicho lo conoció. Mas lo que era el amor mutuo de otra persona… eso dejaba mucho que desear.

- Sólo dedícate a responder, no hagas comentarios. – dijo de una manera de ultratumba.

- Pues sí, una vez, pero ya sabes lo que me pasó. – le respondió tranquilo.

Sasuke no le respondió nada.

- Sólo… - Suigetsu lo volteo a ver al escucharlo hablar. – Me gusta… nada más. Sólo es atracción corporal. – se excuso.

- Mmm, pues como quieras. – Suigetsu se levantó. – Pero algo si Sasuke. – Sasuke prestó atención. – No es malo enamorarse… sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces… sabes que pasaría o que pudiera pasar.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

- Nos vemos más tarde. – Suigetsu desapareció en las umbrías nocturnas.

Sasuke se quedó pensando. Tiempo después llegó a una conclusión. Bajó del tejado y entró a la habitación. Vio el reloj, todavía podía dormir una hora. Se acostó al lado de Sakura.

Por inercia propia, la chica al sentir el cuerpo del joven se le acurrucó. Sasuke se acercó a ella, pero está vez no la abrazó.

_Gusto no amor. _

Sonrió por tal pensamiento y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía abrazada a Sakura.

- Me gusta abrazarte. – musitó tenuemente y se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintió un poco de dolor en la parte de la espalda. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la oficina. Solo sin nadie más con él. _

_Vio debajo de su rostro y se encontró con unos expedientes, de seguro eso estaba haciendo y se quedó dormido. _

_Se levantó y estiró sus músculos. Se fijó en el reloj. Eran las 5:30 a.m. todavía era temprano, bueno, para él. Se sorprendió un poco al no ver a nadie más ahí. Pero igual si le importo. _

_Entró al baño y empezó a lavarse la cara. Levantó su rostro para verse al espejo, entonces se arrepintió. _

_Dos hombres, no más de un 1.70 m de altos lo veían. Sus caras estaban cubiertas por mascaras y traían consigo capas de lluvia negras. _

_- Taka- – susurró. Parecía como su hubiera dicho la palabra mágica, los dos hombres levantaron la cabeza como si fuese un llamado. _

_- Hatake… Kakashi. – pronuncio un muchacho, su pelo negro, por lo que se podía ver. _

_Kakashi quiso correr, pero se topó en la salida con un hombre corpulento y enorme, trato de salir por otro lugar, pero una mujer le tapaba el paso. _

_Kakashi reconoció al hombre fornido de pelo naranja. Era el mismo que se tiró de la ventana y se encajó una navaja. _

_- No, tú… tú estás muerto. – susurró. _

_El hombre sólo emitió una nítida risa. _

_Sintió como si sus pies se negaran a caminar o correr. Trató de gritar por ayuda, pero estaba solo. _

_Poco a poco el que parecía ser su líder se le acercó. Sintió como los demás lo agarraban con fuerza y no dejaban escape. _

_Hebi desenvainó una katana y la alzó en son de muerte. _

_- ¡Kakashi! – escuchó la voz de Gai. _

_- ¿Gai? – se preguntó y notó como Hebi, el líder volteaba intentando saber de donde provenía el grito. Movió la cabeza y dos de sus compañeros desaparecieron._

_- ¡No, espera! – un muchacho peliblanco sujetó firmemente de los brazos a Kakashi. - ¡Gai, huye, Gai! – empezó a gritar, ignorando que la espada del muchacho de cabellos negros estaba por arriba de su cuello. _

_- ¡AAAHH! – un desgarrador grito se escuchó por parte de Gai. _

_- ¡GAI! – y la espada le cortó la cabeza. _

- ¡NO! – abrió los ojos asustado, Gai estaba a un lado de él.

- ¡Kakashi! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Gai estaba ahí, no le habían hecho nada.

- ¡¿Gai?! – volteo a todos lados, estaba en su departamento. - ¿Cómo entraste…?

- Pues no sé tú, pero yo no acostumbro a dormir con la puerta abierta. – le regañó. – Además ya es tarde, vine a ver que pasaba y te encontré gritando en sueños.

- Oh… tuve… una pesadilla.

- No, no se nota. – dijo sarcástico. – Vamos, levántate.

Kakashi tragó saliva y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a trabajar.

:

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su cintura. Se fijó y vio el brazo de Sasuke. Sonrió tenuemente pues el gusto no le duró mucho, Sasuke se despertó en el mismo instante y la soltó con rapidez.

- Vamos a desayunar. – dijo Sasuke ni bien se había espabilado la chica.

- Oh, claro. – dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza. Lo mínimo que se esperaba era un "Buenos días".

La chica empezó a levantarse y sintió un escalofrió. La ventana estaba abierta. Y en esa zona solía hacer mucho frío en la mañana. Se abrazó a si misma y suspiró cansinamente.

- Toma. – las frazadas de la noche anterior fueron usadas para tapar el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

- Gracias. – dijo ella en el mismo tono que lo dijo la noche anterior.

Sasuke mostró una pequeñísima sonrisa para después salir.

- Esperare afuera hasta que te vistas, tú me dices.- Sasuke salio del la habitación.

Sakura quedó sola en la habitación. Fue a un pequeño armario donde Sasuke le había destinado su ropa. Empezó a buscar la más adecuada para ese día, ya que a juzgar por la naturaleza del cielo, una tormenta no tardaría en llegar.

Se vistió e iba a salir cuando algo distrajo su vista. Era una foto. Ella no la había visto antes, tal vez por que nunca le prestó atención a la habitación en si.

La tomó con cuidado y empezó a verla. Era una dama, de cabello negro, facciones delicadas y piel blanca. A su lado había un hombre de gestó imponente, ojos pequeños y cabello oscuro. En medio de ellos había un niño pequeño, cabello negro y ojos negros, y por último detrás de ellos un joven un poco más grande que el niño. Era casi igual al pequeño, sólo que unas horribles ojeras le sobresalían.

- Sakura. – la voz de Sasuke sonó muy fría. - ¿Qué haces?

- Veía esta fotografía. – la enseñó. Con sólo ver la foto el rostro de Sasuke se contorsionó de una manera jamás imaginada. Se acercó a ella y se la arrebató de una sola estocada.

- Si no te molesta, hay cosas aquí que me gustaría nadie tomara. – dijo autoritariamente. Sakura asintió.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

- Mmm, no importa. – abrió el paso a la joven. – Vamos, ya es hora de desayunar.

:

* * *

Naruto veía como la lluvia caía. Estaba aburrido y aun así no estaba solo en el cuarto.

- ¿No seria mejor que te recostaras un poco, Naruto-kun? – preguntó una voz tímida.

- No tengo sueño, Hinata, gracias. – Naruto miraba un poco fastidiado su entorno.

- Pero el doctor…

- No me interesa. – Naruto cerró los ojos. – Sólo… - los abrió. Había lágrimas en ellos. – Me gustaría que… que ellos estuvieran conmigo.

Hinata se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. Naruto sollozó un poco y le tomó la mano.

- Los extraño mucho. – le dijo compungido.

- Tranquilo… todo estará bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron esto, Hinata?

- Lo lamento mucho, Naruto-kun. – le pasó la mano por la cabeza maternalmente. – Tranquilo.

Y es que, ese día, era el cumpleaños de Jiraiya.

:

* * *

El agua dejó de caer. Hay igual que el frío para dejar el paso libre a una refrescante brisa.

Estaba anocheciendo. Sakura miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke, acababa de despertar de una siesta.

Poco a poco la puerta del cuarto empezó a abrirse, Sakura reconoció los pasos.

- Sakura. – era Sasuke. Ella volteo obediente.- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un paseo? – le preguntó casual.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Ya habían bajado a la sala. Ahí se encontraba Suigetsu y Karin, peleando como siempre.

- Suigetsu, Karin, saldremos un momento. – anuncio Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrió con complicidad y picardía, mientras que Karin también lo hacía pero con malicia. Tal vez pensaba que Sasuke la mataría.

:

* * *

Habían llegado a la colina de siempre, las estrellas seguían brillando.

Sasuke se sentó en cuanto llegó. Sakura también se sentó. Ambos estuvieron callados por un tiempo.

Después de un tiempo ella se levantó. Caminó un poco y recogió unas flores, después junto unas piedras y las acomodó de forma atractiva. Dejó las flores y empezó a rezar. Sasuke sólo la observaba.

- ¿Por qué rezas? – le preguntó ya interesado.

- Hoy… creo que hoy… - se sobó la cabeza. – Es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo. – sus ojos se pudieron vidriosos. ¿Lloraría?

Sasuke se le acercó y miró la improvisaba ofrenda.

- ¿Crees que esté en el cielo? – le preguntó ella.

- No lo sé.

Sasuke se recostó en el pasto y fue seguido por Sakura, sólo que ella se sentó y no se acostó. Estuvieron callados, Sakura había llorado un poco y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía reposar. Entonces una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Mmm.

- ¿Crees en el cielo? – fue curiosidad lo que le impulso.

Sasuke parecía pensarlo. Al final respondió:

- No… sólo en el infierno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó ella confusa.

- No he vivido de acuerdo a la orden de Dios. – le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente. – No creo que me vaya al cielo, sino al infierno.

La chica le miró con tristeza y aflicción.

- No eres malo. – le dijo ella mientras se recostaba a su lado y se le acercaba.

- No digas eso. – Sasuke trató de callarla.

- Creo que eres muy bueno. – se le acercó más.

- Eso dices tú. – Sasuke la miró.

- Pero…

- Shh, ya no digas más. – le puso un dedo sobre sus labios y se acercó a ella. Con la misma mano le acaricio la mejilla. Como ya lo había hecho antes.

Y la abrazó, cariñosamente, como la otra vez. La chica se dejó, parecía disfrutar de la cercanía del muchacho. La chica correspondió después de un rato.

Así estuvieron, unos minutos, sin decir nada.

- Sasuke. – Sakura lo llamó aún sin dejarlo de abrazar.

- ¿Umm?

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – le dijo ella. Sasuke le miró a los ojos y vio la petición de ella. Se lo pedía en verdad. Era como si tuviera miedo de algo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero quedarme sola. – le dijo Sakura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico. Sasuke reflexionó.

- No te preocupes… - le acaricio la espalda y el costado de nuevo. – Estaré contigo. No te quedaras sola. – y apretó el abrazo.

Sakura suspiró.

- Lamento mucho… lo de tu familia. – le susurró al oído la chica.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó algo sorprendido y molesto. La chica logró captar eso.

- En la foto había una fecha… lamento si…

- No importa. – Sasuke le silencio. – Ya nada importa. – y le volvió a acariciar la espalda.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Mmm? – parecía como si se estuviera durmiendo ahí.

- ¿Algún día nos iremos juntos al cielo? – le preguntó un poco dormida ya.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Estaré contigo siempre? – le preguntó en su susurro, estaba cayendo dormida. Sasuke se quedó callado y al final sintió la respiración regular de la chica. Se quedó dormida.

- Sí. – le respondió para levantarlas en brazos y llevarla a la cabaña.

**Continuara…**

¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un comentario?

Bueno, ahora la historia ya va aclarandose un poco más. Asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar despues; dejen un comentario.

Gracias de nuevo.


	9. Tiempo

**Oh, como pasa el tiempo, ¿No? Y para aquellos que se preguntan "¿Como es que esta chica actuliza tan rapido?" Les dire sólo una cosa... Me he encariñado mucho con este fic. Aaahh (Murmullo tierno), Ejem, si, como sea.. antes de empezar les quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que han dedicado su valioso tiempo para leer este fic... sé que a la vista no impresiona mucho... asi que por aquellos que decidieron abrirlo y leer... Gracias.**

**Bien, y ahora continuemos...**

**

* * *

****8 – Tiempo. **

-¡Maldición! – gritó exasperado. Ya eran cuatro meses y no podía conseguir nada. Nada que pudiera incriminar a Orochimaru sobre el asesinato de Jiraiya.

Ya eran cuatro meses desde que le entregaron el caso y ahí estaba, valiendo un punto menos y apunto de adentrarse en las oficinas para ver si se encontraba en verdad ese hombre de cara perversa.

- Ya déjalo Kakashi. – Gai que estaba a su lado le jalaba del brazo enfadado.

- Es que no puedo creerlo, huye mucho. – paró el auto para cederle el paso a unos niños. – Eso quiere decir que es culpable.

- Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Recuerda que no puedes adelantar conclusiones. – Gai intentó calmarlo.

- Lo sé. – siguió andando. – Pero Naruto me va a comer vivo. – y dobló a la derecha.

:

* * *

Ya tenía tres meses que había salido del hospital, se había tenido que mudar a la casa de un amigo suyo debido a que no le permitían regresar a su casa.

Por el momento se había quedado en la casa de Sai. Él vivía solo y tenía espacio para Naruto en su casa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Naruto se sentía desesperado. Todavía no sabía nada sobre Sakura, quería buscarla, salir de ahí y encontrarla. Saber que su familia no se había extinguido.

- Cálmate Naruto. – Sai tomaba café. – Duerme un poco, son las siete de la mañana.

- No tengo sueño. – miraba a la calle por una ventana.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Sakura? – le preguntó Sai despierto y aflojerado, debía levantarse. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Y pronto entraría a la universidad.

Naruto no le respondió.

- Naruto, yo no se si…

- Está viva. – interrumpió Naruto. – Yo lo sé.

- Mmm, si tú lo dices. – tomó más café.

En eso tocaron la puerta. Sai dejó de tomar de su taza y abrió la puerta.

- Oh, hola oficial. – saludó Sai con una sonrisa tan típica de él.

- Estoy buscando a Naruto. – dijo él.

- Aquí estoy. – Naruto entró a la conversación rápidamente. - ¿Tiene información sobre Sakura? – preguntó.

- No, pero sí tengo preguntas para ti.

- Ya le he contado todo lo que sé, Kakashi-san. – Naruto se sentó. – No podrá sacarme nada más. Es todo. – suspiró cansado y se sentó.

- Vengo de las oficinas de Orochimaru.- eso hizo que Naruto levantara la vista. – Según la secretaria no estaba.

- ¿Y no tiene una orden para entrar a ver? – le atribuyó Naruto.

- Revisé, no estaba ahí. – se sentó al lado de Naruto y sin pedir permiso previo se sirvió café.

- ¿Entonces para que viene a mí?

- ¿Qué no querías saber como iba la investigación? Después de todo estás en tu derecho.

- Yo sólo quiero información sobre mi prima.

- Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que encuentre a ese hombre para saber algo sobre tu prima. – sentencio Kakashi.

- Entonces apúrese. – dijo Naruto fastidiado.

- Lo haré en cuanto pueda. – se quedó pensativo. Luego se levantó. – Y deberías considerar lo de la misa.

Naruto sólo le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

- Bueno, sólo decía.

- Ya váyase si no tiene nada más que hacer. – dijo Naruto algo dolido.

- De acuerda, comprendo. – y salio de la casa.

- Creo que fuiste algo grosero. – comentó Sai. Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- "_Sakura-chan… por favor, espero que estés bien." _

:

* * *

Despertó a la misma hora que hace cuatro meses. Como siempre, desde hace un mes, sentía un pequeño peso en la cintura. No tenía que voltear para darse cuenta que se trataba del brazo de Sasuke.

Desde hace tiempo, un mes para ser preciso, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda. Acariciaba su costado y luego hundía su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello y hombro.

Sakura simplemente se lo permitía. Debido a eso había dejado de tener horribles pesadillas como en las primeras semanas. Además, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía segura con él. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Era su pequeño rincón.

Sasuke, a pesar de ser una persona fría y ruda, siempre conseguía abrazarla al final. Una vez le había confesado que él también sufría pesadillas horribles, pero desde que ella estaba ahí no las volvió a tener.

A la vista de cualquiera dirían que eran una pareja feliz, sin problemas y que estaban enamorados… pero el caso no era ese. Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano ella recobraría la memoria. Y eso podría destruir la paz que se había creado entre ellos.

Pero, mientras Sakura no recordara nada y se dejara abrazar, él estaba bien.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- Disculpa, ¿Te desperté?

- Yo te pregunte primero. – dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.

- Iba al baño. – declaró la chica con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué no puedo ir?

- Sí. – Sasuke se volteo a ver el reloj. Eran ya las 5:00 a.m. tenía que levantarse. Sin más preámbulos aprovechó que Sakura estaba en el baño y empezó a cambiarse. Se había puesto el pantalón, sólo faltaba la parte superior de su traje cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Inmediatamente las miradas se cruzaron. La chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar llevar la vista hacía los pectorales bien marcados del Uchiha. Sasuke sólo sonrió arrogante y algo complacido, le había dejado con la boca abierta.

- ¿Vas a acostarte o seguirás mirándome el pecho? – soltó de manera pretenciosa, a lo que Sakura sólo ladeo el rostro.

- N-No quiero acostarme… - le dijo. Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja. - ¿Por qué tienes que levantarte tan temprano? – le preguntó a lo que Sasuke entendió la indirecta.

- ¿Acaso temes no poder dormir sin mí? – dijo sonriendo.

- No digas eso… - se sonrojó de coraje e indignación. – Es sólo que tengo curiosidad por saber. – se excusó.

- Pues no hago gran cosa. – le dijo Sasuke y señaló con la mirada la cama. Sakura le entendió. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó. - ¿Duérmete, quieres?

- Mmm… - ella sólo le gruñó y se acostó. Empezó a acomodarse entre las mantas cuando sintió chocar con el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Se volteo y vio a Sasuke detrás de ella. Le sonreía. Ella sólo volteo el rostro con un poco de vergüenza por la situación en la que la había puesto.

Recargó su cabeza en la almohada y esperó dormir. No era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke acomodara sus brazos entorno a ella.

- Me quedare hasta que te duermas, ¿Te parece? – le preguntó al oído. La chica asintió.

-…-

-…-

- Sasuke.

- Dime.

- Procura dormir sin camisa más a menudo.

-…-

:

* * *

- ¿Hola? – levantó la bocina del teléfono.

- Soy yo, Yakushi Kabuto.

- Oh, eres tú estúpido. – dijo de forma grosera Suigetsu.

- Insolente. – se quejó Kabuto.

- No eres mi madre… dime a que has llamado.

- ¿No hay nadie contigo? – preguntó Kabuto.

- No, estoy en un teléfono público, ¿Y contigo?

- Tampoco.

- De acuerdo, dime que quieres.

- Mi jefe, Orochimaru-sama, demanda hablar con el tuyo. – dijo Kabuto autoritariamente.

- Mi jefe, Hebi, no hace visitas a domicilio. – le respondió Suigetsu con el mismo tono.

- Pues tendrán que hacer, sino puede haber problemas.

- Dime que es lo que quiere tu jefe, yo se lo diré al mío. – pidió Suigetsu, cansado de toda esa conversación.

- Orochimaru-sama, demando la muerte del chico, hablo de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Mmm, ¿Y que con ello? – preguntó tratando de indagar más allá.

- Orochimaru-sama dice, que si no lo matan para mañana… ya no habrá más Hebi al cual temer. – dijo Kabuto refiriéndose al equipo, después de esa frase, colgó.

- Bastardo. – Suigetsu colgó el teléfono enojado. – Será mejor que se lo diga a Sasuke.

:

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina comiendo una manzana. Veía por la ventana, suspiró. El día era hermoso y ella parecía estar sola ahí, sin nada que hacer y Sasuke…

Ese había desaparecido misteriosamente desde la mañana al despertar ella.

- Demonios. – dijo en un suspiro.

- Sí, exactamente. – una voz femenina detrás de ella la alertó. Sakura volteo y se encontró con Karin.

- Karin. – Sakura le hablaba de la misma forma que Karin a ella, una manera despectiva y ajena.

- Qué raro que Sasuke-kun no esté aquí – dijo malévolamente, algo planeaba hacer. Sakura se le quedó mirando con mala espina. Algo en ese momento le decía que debía irse o podría pasar algo indeseado. - ¿No crees?

- Supongo. – dijo ella, mirando atentamente a Karin.

- Sí, yo igual. – Karin le dio la espalda y Sakura se tranquilizó un poco. – Muy raro. – y con el mismo impulso se volteo a Sakura con una navaja en la mano. Sakura, por acto de instinto y sagacidad le detuvo la mano antes de que le hiciera daño.

Karin enrojeció de ira. Trató de pegarle una patada, pero Sakura la esquivó y se quitó a tiempo. Frustrada se le fue encima, tomó un enorme cuchillo que estaba en la alacena y arremetió contra ella.

Sakura esquivó el ataque y de igual manera tomó un cuchillo y se protegió.

- ¡No mereciste ser salvada! – le gritó Karin, Sakura no entendía. - ¡Debimos matarte en ese momento!

- ¡¿De que demonios hablas?! – gritó Sakura y sin que Karin se diera cuenta un fuerte puñetazo le fue propinado, dejándola tirada en el piso de la cocina.

- ¡Esta me la pagas! – gritó Karin enrojecida de cólera. Se lanzó por Sakura pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una enorme espada apareció enfrente de ellas y detuvo el enfrentamiento.

- ¡Suigetsu-san! – Sakura se sorprendió al verle.

- ¡Suigetsu! – Karin igual.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, Sasuke apareció en el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

- Sasuke… - Sakura iba a hablar pero antes de que pudiera Karin intervino.

- Ella no merece estar aquí, Sasuke-kun. – pensó que con eso lo arreglaría, pero en vez de eso, sólo consiguió una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke.

- Tú no eres el líder, Karin. – interrumpió Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu, Karin… - la voz de Sasuke parecía contraerse de furia. – Salgan ahora mismo.

- Pero Sasuke-kun… - la pelirroja trató de alegar.

- ¡¡Dije que se largaran!! – gritó fuertemente.

Los dos se salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Sakura les seguía pero antes de poder salir de la cocina Sasuke le detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sasuke. Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

- S-Sí. – fue la débil declaración de Sakura.

- ¿No te hizo daño? – preguntó suavemente Sasuke.

- N-No. – la chica temblaba un poco, quizás por a adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo ahora.

- Ven… - Sasuke la abrazó, la tenía firmemente contra su pecho. – Ya todo está bien. – le dijo de una manera que Sakura jamás lo había oído.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué..? - Sasuke le silencio, puso sus dedos en sus labios y la miró a los ojos.

La miró con algo oculto y extraño. Una especie de brillo se podía reflejar en sus pupilas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una mueca de dolor atravesó por mínimo tiempo su rostro.

Sakura sólo lo miraba, igual que él a ella. Entonces algo que no se esperaba se dejó venir. Sintió como los labios de Sasuke se acercaban a los suyos con un sutil cuidado. Él rozó sus labios con los de ella y empezó a acariciar su espalda, como siempre lo hacia.

Sakura no se movía, esperaba, sólo eso. Mas algo dentro de ella la desesperó y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, buscando profundizar el beso que Sasuke intentaba darle.

Así fue, Sasuke la besaba con cariño, esto al principio, luego, el beso se tornó acalorado y demandante, lujurioso, deseoso y… cariñoso.

El aire hizo falta y poco a poco se separaron. Cada uno se miraba a los ojos. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban torneadas de un precioso rosa, igual a las de Sasuke.

- No dejare que nada te pase. – la abrazó de nuevo, para tomarla en brazos.

- Sasuke, bájame. – dijo ella, aferrando a su cuello.

Sasuke ignoró su orden y empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y recostó a la chica en la cama. El muchacho se posicionó encima de ella y empezó a mirarla otra vez.

- Sasuke… yo…

- Te quiero. – dijo el joven, a lo que la joven que quedó perpleja.

- ¿C-Como? – no entendía.

- Me gustas. – repitió. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de carmín.

- Pero, Sasuke… yo… - no sabía que decir. Empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, como que la adrenalina de hace un momento no se iba. Quería brincar encima de él, despojarlo de su ropa y hacer cosas sucias. Sacudió la cabeza, ella nunca había pensado así, ella era prudente e inteligente, pero por una razón extraña empezaba a sentir retortijones dentro de ella, los cuales le indicaban que sacara sus más profundos instintos.

- ¿No me quieres? – le dijo Sasuke con un tono serio, muy serio.

- No, no es eso. – la chica lo miró fijamente, para después fijar su mirada en los labios de Sasuke. – No es eso. – se pasó la lengua por sus labios inconscientemente.

- ¿No te gusto? – le volvió a preguntar. - ¿No te parezco?

- No digas eso, eres el hombre más atractivo… guapo, sensual… - iba callándose a medida que los labios de Sasuke se le acercaban. La volvió a besar, y fue ahí cuando toda su conciencia y retención se fue a la mierda.

Empezó a sentir deseo, mucho deseo y por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se lo provocaba.

Se olvidó de toda cosa y empezó a responder a las caricias y besos de Sasuke. El muchacho sonrió a medida que la chica empezó a corresponder con la misma intensidad.

Poco a poco, cada uno devoraba al otro, no había tregua. Las ropas empezaron a apretarles, el calor empezó a emanar tan rápido…

Ahora sólo eran ellos, ellos y nadie más. Los labios de Sasuke empezaron a besar el cuello de la muchacha. La joven mordía su labio inferior para no gemir. Sin que ella se diera cuenta ladeaba el cuello para darle más acceso al Uchiha.

Sakura no quiso quedarse atrás, empezó a sacarle la camisa a Sasuke. Sasuke se lo permitió, hasta le ayudó. Una vez que la prenda estuvo fuera Sakura pudo acariciar sus lindos pectorales, esos que le había encantado desde que lo vio cambiarse.

Sasuke, como hombre que era sonrió por tal hecho. Él empezó a sacarle la blusa a la chica hasta quedar sólo con el sostén. La muchacha se sonrojaba, pues Sasuke empezaba a besar los alrededores de su prenda interior y sus traviesas manos amenazaban con quitárselo por completo. No pasó mucho para que esto fuera un hecho. Ahora el Uchiha miraba descaradamente los hermosos pechos de la chica. No pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlos y besarlos. Eran tan perfectos.

Sakura sólo gemía y suspiraba, la pasión era tal que le era imposible articular palabra.

El calor comenzó a demandar más y más. Sasuke empezó a despojar a la chica de su demás ropa. Sakura, un poco aletargada por las sensaciones empezó a hacerle lo mismo al joven.

Ahora ambos estaban con la ropa interior de la parte de abajo separándolos.

Sasuke besaba, mordía y lamía toda extensión de piel disponible. Había probado sus pechos, los había masajeado y hasta había hecho un camino de besos desde el vientre de la chica hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura también acariciaba, mordía, lamía, besaba… en fin, hacía lo mismo que Sasuke.

Sasuke se desesperó un poco y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de la muchacha. Ella sintió como le faltaba el aire, su intimidad había rozado a la de Sasuke. El joven estaba completamente excitado y por lo visto esto no se quedaría así.

La muchacha estaba extasiada. Pudo sentir como su intimidad se humedecía de tal manera que complacía al pelinegro. La erección comenzaba a doler. No podía aguantar más, tenía que estar dentro ya.

Empezó a quitarle la última prenda a la chica. Ella, totalmente extasiada y bajo la misma influencia que Sasuke, hizo lo mismo. Sasuke sonrió al sentir como ella jalaba de sus boxers.

Había quedado ya sin ropa que los cubriera. Sakura se sintió morir al sentir un roce con la entrepierna de Sasuke. Pudo ver con una mirada atónita como el muchacho empezaba a besar su entrada ya húmeda. Sintió como contorneaba la zona con sus dedos.

El placer comenzaba a cegarla. Sasuke acariciaba sus puntos sensibles y él sabía que esto la haría explotar. Su cara se contorsionó de placer y un fuerte gemido salio de su boca al sentir como Sasuke metía dos de sus dedos en su entrada.

El Uchiha sonrió al ver como la chica movía sus caderas intentando alcanzar sus dedos. Sacó sus dedos y volvió besar los labios hinchados de la chica. Masajeo sus pechos una vez más y se colocó en la posición indicada para entrar.

Fue un movimiento sutil, empezó a entrar poco a poco, con cuidado de no lastimarla. La joven encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, sus cara mostró una mueca de dolor, incluso Sasuke creyó ver ligeras lagrimas. Se detuvo, esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara a su invasión.

Pudo sentir las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura e interpretó eso como una señal para continuar.

Comenzó a embestirla despacio, pero a medida que el placer aumentaba fue acelerando.

- Más… más… - sólo decía la joven, su mente se había nublado completamente y no era capaz de sentir otra cosa más que placer.

Sasuke obedecía, embestía más fuerte, quería hacerla sentir muchas sensaciones, la quería para él, sólo él.

Comenzó a lamer y mover su pecho, luego el cuello y continuo con sus labios.

La chica gemía e incluso gritaba.

El primer orgasmo los golpeo a ambos. Sus cuerpos se tensaron al sentir un placer intenso. Sasuke continuo embistiendo, esta vez más fuerte, su cuerpo se movía por impulsos, no podía parar.

Los gritos, gemidos, suspiros… todo se hizo más intenso, no fue de esperarse que el segundo orgasmo los golpeara de nuevo.

Esta vez Sasuke se detuvo, estaba gozando de los gestos que hacía ella.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun… - la chica lo llamaba extasía y algo cansada.

- Sakura… - su voz era ronca y pastosa. Besó sus labios con intensidad y pasión.

De nuevo comenzó a embestir, pero esta vez más tranquilo. Rápido sí, pero no descontrolado. Ya lo le mordía sólo besaba.

Acariciaba y volvía a besar.

No tenían sexo, no en ese momento, hacían el amor. Otra vez, la intensidad y la pasión habían sido tales que el último y tercer orgasmo revolvió en su interior. Ahora sí eran uno solo.

Sasuke salio de ella y se acomodó a su lado. La chica parecía que caería dormida en cualquier momento.

- Te quiero. – le dijo ella a lo que Sasuke correspondió con una enorme sonrisa. – Quiero quedarme contigo. – exclamó antes de caer rendida.

- Lo estarás… - le musitó al oído. La abrazó con cuidado y besó su frente. Se sentía enormemente feliz. – Por siempre. – susurró antes que quedarse dormido el también.

**Continuara… **

**Sí, se lo que van a decir: "¿Como es posible que este fic tenga ranting M, siendo que posee partes muy tiernas?"**

**Pero les aseguro que sus continuaciones van a tener de todo... asi que para aquellos que tengan espero que esten preparados. Digo, por si acaso... ya que como yo soy la que lo que esta escribiendo... Como sea, me ire... pero de antemano gracias por leer.**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Imposible

**

* * *

**

A todas aquellas personas que ham seguido este fic les quiero ofrecer mi gratitud, asi que el dia de hoy le he puesto más sason al caldo XD!! ups, perdon por esa expresion, pero se me hizo apropiada. Muchas gracias a todos lo que han apoyado esta produccion.

**Ahora seguimos con lo que de verdad os interesa.**

**9 – Imposible. **

Era irreal… increíble e imposible. Pero por lo visto, todo lo que lo había orillado a esto lo cambio de sobremanera.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y se aferró más a cuerpo de la joven que estaba junto a él. No la había soltado en todo lo que daba de la noche y al parecer no lo haría. Se sentía tan a gusto, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y no quería levantarse.

Sonrió al verla descansar, después de todo tenía todo el derecho a estar cansada, ya que… como bien sabemos, fue algo exuberante lo de anoche.

Pero, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va y Sasuke deshizo su sonrisa al recordar el evento de ayer.

**Flash back… **

_Las puertas de una habitación de conferencias se abrieron para ellos. Traían sus mascaras y capas como debían. Sasuke y Suigetsu se acercaron a las sillas que estaban enfrente de ellos y se sentaron. _

_Delante de ellos estaba un hombre de pelo largo y piel pálida. Su aspecto daba a entender una lascivia poco saludable, junto con una mirada completamente prepotente y descarada. _

— _Tú deber ser el todopoderoso Hebi. – dijo sarcástico el hombre, a su lado se encontraba Yakushi Kabuto._

— _Sí así te parezco… - contestó Sasuke, su mascara ocultaba toda facción. _

— _Mmm, muy gracioso. – se sentó y tomó una manzana para después comerla. – Según sé, te mande matar al estúpido de Jiraiya y a sus nietos. _

_Sasuke no contestó. _

— _Pero ahora me vienen con el chisme de que Naruto, el muchacho, todavía vive y que la otra chica está desaparecida. – hizo una mala cara. - ¿A que se debe eso entonces? _

— _No pudimos matarlo, perdimos a un hombre en esa misión.- contestó por Sasuke, Suigetsu. _

— _No me interesa.- dijo de una manera descarada Orochimaru. - ¡Me interesa que estén muertos! _

— _El viejo está muerto, con eso basta. – dijo Sasuke, ahora él dominaba la situación. _

— _¡No, no para mí! – Orochimaru quiso tocarlo pero Sasuke se quitó antes de cualquier cosa. - ¡Quiero que lo maten, a Naruto y a la chica, si es que sigue con vida! ¡Quiero que los maten ahora! ¡¡Ya!! – gritó desesperado. _

— _¿Cuál es el apuro? – preguntó el hombre cuyo apodo era Hebi._

— _Debe morir ya, la policía me persigue desde hace cuatro meses, si el muchacho muere puede que me quite un peso de encima. _

— _Ese no es asunto nuestro, el servicio sólo era por ese día. Usted no dejó más instrucciones. _

— _¿Acaso te niegas a obedecerme? – Orochimaru no creía lo que oía. _

—_Has entendido al menos. – dijo Suigetsu, fastidiado de tener que ver a ese hombre a la cara. _

— _¡Idiotas, si no hacen lo que les digo, los denunciare a la policía! – amenazó. _

— _No me interesa. – Sasuke hizo ademanes a Suigetsu para irse. _

— _¡Haré que los metan a la cárcel! – gritó Orochimaru. _

_Sasuke y Suigetsu ignoraron a tipo. _

— _Sé donde está su guarida, ¡Pueden morir! – Orochimaru no supo como, pero al siguiente segundo se encontraba acorralado contra la pared por Sasuke y su katana. _

— _Atrévete y perderás la vida. – dijo astutamente Orochimaru, tratando inútilmente de intimidarlo. _

— _Hmp, el que la perderá serás tú. – y con un ágil movimiento, Sasuke le cortó un dedo a Orochimaru. El empresario se revolcó de dolor, mientras que la sangre manchaba la alfombra de la estancia. Sasuke y Suigetsu ya había salido de ahí. _

— _¡Me la pagan! – gritó, tomó el teléfono. - ¡Kabuto, llama a la policía, dile que tengo información sobre Hebi!_

:

* * *

_Los dos integrantes de Hebi caminaban tranquilamente por un estruendoso bosque. _

— _Lo que hiciste fue tonto. – dijo Suigetsu, mientras se recostaban en un frondoso árbol. _

— _No creo que el estúpido sepa donde estamos. – Sasuke suspiró y se quitó la mascara. _

— _Pero lo que dice tiene razón, debimos matar al chico y a la chica. – Sasuke volteo a verle con enojo al oír su mención. – De acuerdo, a la chica no, pero sí al muchacho. _

— _No lo sé… Kakashi estaba con él, es muy astuto. – Sasuke volvía a suspirar y tomar el aire limpio. _

— _Conoces muy bien a ese hombre, ¿Lo conocías antes de ser Hebi? _

— _Era mi tutor, me adoptó después de la muerte de mi familia. _

— _¿Era rudo? _

— _La mayoría de las cosas que sé las aprendí de él. _

— _Oh. – Suigetsu comprendió entonces la situación. Sasuke era muy fuerte y nunca subestimaba a un enemigo, bueno, por lo menos no alguno que pudiera darle sorpresas. Si Sasuke decía eso de ese policía era por que tal vez sí era muy fuerte. _

— _Ya quiero volver, apresúrate. – El Uchiha ya se había levantado de su lugar y continuaba a la cabaña. _

— _Vamos, Sasuke… descansa un poco más, estoy sediento. – empezó a tomar agua de su cantimplora. _

— _No ha tiempo, Suigetsu._

— _¿Qué pasa, quieres ir a verla? – le dijo tentando a la suerte, y por suerte Sasuke no se le fue encima. _

— _Deja esas cosas, ¿Quieres? _

— _Vamos, Sasuke, ella es bonita; no puedo creer que después de estos meses no la quieras aunque sea un poquito._

— _¿Quién te ha dicho que no la quiero? – Sí. Suigetsu siempre conseguía sacarle todo a Sasuke. Sasuke, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y ladeo el rostro. _

— _Mmm, entonces fue por eso… - Suigetsu se levantó. _

— _¿Qué fue qué? – Sasuke le preguntó exigiendo una aclaración. _

— _Le quieres tanto… que no pudiste hacerle más daño de lo que ya le has hecho._

—_No es… eso. – Sasuke ladeo el rostro sonrojado. _

— _Pero Sasuke… - Suigetsu tomó cartas en el asunto. – Ese hombre es muy poderoso económicamente hablando… debes tener cuidado, el viento puede cambiar y hasta la puedes perder. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir. Suigetsu tenía razón, la quería tanto como para destruir la poca felicidad que le quedaba, pero por otro lado, si se enteraba que Naruto seguía con vida… quizás ya no la volviera a ver.

Ese pensamiento removió sus entrañas y como acto de reflejó abrazó a la chica más fuerte, como evitando un escape.

— No te iras. – besó su frente. – Estarás aquí siempre. – y cerró los ojos para descansar también él.

:

* * *

— Kakashi, ven, es sobre tu caso. – un policía llegó de improviso en donde estaba Kakashi y le dio una nota. Al verla sus ojos resaltaron sorprendido.

— ¡¿Cómo obtuvieron esto?! – el oficial encogió los hombros. – Gai, vámonos ya. – ambos subieron al auto, tenía que ir a verificar si eso era cierto.

Llegaron a la jefatura e importándoles un soberano pepino se adentraron en la oficina del jefe.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sarutobi al verlos entrar perturbados.

— Sabemos donde se encuentra Hebi. – dijo Kakashi y enseñó el papel, los ojos del jefe de policía se abrieron como platos al ver el papel.

— Envíen tres patrullas, Kakashi, quiero que tu los guíes.

— ¿Señor, no deberíamos comprobar si los datos con reales? – preguntó Gai al ver el movimiento del personal.

— Está comprobado, la computadora de rastreo indica que si hay una cabaña en esas coordenadas, el problema es saber si siguen ahí. – aclaró Kakashi.

— De acuerdo. – Voltearon a ver a Sarutobi.

— Ve, y si es necesario… usa las armas.

Ellos asintieron.

:

* * *

Naruto estaba afuera de la casa de Sai, su amigo había salido a trabajar, por lo que estaba solo y aburrido.

Escucho a las patrullas venir en la dirección de él. Observó como pasaban a gran velocidad. Él no hizo nada, debía tener alguna emergencia que no fuera con él. Eso pensó, hasta que Kakashi se detuvo enfrente de él.

— Sube.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Los encontramos. – fue la respuesta de Gai, a lo que Naruto de un salto ya estaba sobre el vehiculo.

— ¡Rápido! – apuró el joven rubio y la patrulla aceleró.

:

* * *

Sakura estaba desayunado en el comedor, a su lado estaba Suigetsu, Karin no estaba en ese momento.

— ¿Dulce noche? – preguntó de forma lasciva Suigetsu.

— ¿Cómo? – Sakura estaba muy distraída, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

— Mmm, ya veo que sí. – Suigetsu sonrió y Sakura, al notar a lo que se refería se pudo colorada.

— N-No se de que me h-hablas. – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿Sabes? Sasuke nunca se había levantado tan tarde… siempre lo hace a las cinco de la mañana, pero por alguna razón los hizo a las nueve esta vez… - Sakura se volvió a sonrojar.

— Emmm… - se puso nerviosa, ¿Acaso sus gemidos y gritos se había escuchado fuera de su habitación? – Yo… iré a dejar el plato. – se levantó y se fue en dirección al fregadero.

— Sólo tenga cuidado está algo moja… -no pudo acabar, la chica pisó sin querer el húmedo suelo, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

Está vez Suigetsu fue lento y no pudo evitar que la chica recibiera un fuerte golpe por la caída.

— ¡Sakura-san! – Suigetsu llegó a donde ella, Sakura no se levantaba del suelo. - ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

La chica fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, cuando la visión se le aclaró sus orbes se abrieron asustados, apunto de derramar lagrimas. Observó el lugar y una mirada de desconocimiento se le asomó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuchó la voz de Suigetsu y volteo a verlo. Ahora sí no pudo resistir las ansias de gritar.

— ¡¡Aléjate!! – gritó tremendamente asustada. Suigetsu obedeció, lo que le dio tiempo a la chica de buscar algo con que defenderse. Tomó un cuchillo y amenazó al peliblanco. - ¡No te me acerques, asesino!

Entonces Suigetsu descubrió lo que pasaba.

— Mierda… - frunció el ceño. – Recuperó la memoria.

Suigetsu empezó a moverse con cautela, si bien recordaba, eso chica casi le da una paliza la última vez. Recorrió el espacio hasta tomar su enorme espada.

— Escucha, baja esa arma y no saldrás lastimada. – fue la sutil amenaza de Suigetsu, si le llegara a hacerle algo Sasuke no se lo perdonaría.

— ¡No me amenaces asesino, aléjate! – mencionó Sakura asustada y armada de valor.

— Bien, no me dejas opción. – el imponente asesino se abalanzó sobre ella, quería quitarle el arma y quizás calmarla después.

No se esperó la siguiente, Sakura esquivo cualquier indicio de ataque y se escabulló hasta llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Oye, espera! – Suigetsu quiso avanzar, pero la chica le lanzó un florero que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Después de unos segundos se levantó con un hilo de sangre en la frente.

— Mierda, tiene mucha fuerza. – se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— Suigetsu, ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Sasuke acababa de llegar. Traía su capa y katana al cuerpo.

— Tu chica recuperó la memoria, me atacó.

— ¡¿Qué Sakura, que?! – volteo desesperado a todos lados. - ¡¿Dónde esta?!

— Salio corriendo hacía el bosque. – Sasuke salio corriendo de la casa.

:

* * *

La chica había llegado a la colina donde Sasuke y ella solían ver las estrellas. No pudo resistirlo y cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas corrían libre por todo su rostro.

— No… por qué… - se lamentaba cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

— Sakura. – era Sasuke. Ella volteo a la defensiva y al verlo sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

— Sasuke… - su mirada cambio a una llena de rencor y miedo. - ¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó ella, sacó el cuchillo que había tomado y se le fue encima.

Sasuke tomó a la chica de las muñecas mientras intentaba apaciguarla, no quería lastimarle.

— ¡Sakura, cálmate! – la chica no cedía. Sasuke contempló la horrible fuerza de la chica, aun que para las mujeres de su edad era prácticamente imposible tener.

— ¡Mentiroso traidor! – gritó ella al borde del colapso, sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y como poco a poco cedía a sus emociones.

Cayeron de rodillas, Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente impidiendo que se defendiera o atacara.

— ¿Por qué… por que pasó esto? – lloraba en su pecho, totalmente inconsolable.

— Shh, tranquila… - Sasuke sobaba su espalda con cuidado.

Con cuidado la fue recostando en el pasto de la colina, él sobre ella, impidiendo que hiciera alguna otra cosa.

La chica sollozaba fuertemente, Sasuke pudo sentir como su traje se mojaba por las lágrimas de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué…? Todo era mentira…– musitó totalmente dolida. - ¿Tanto me odias? – la pregunta le destrozó el alma a Sasuke.

Él no la odiaba, él la quería mucho… tanto, que calló para no hacerla sufrir.

— Sakura… no digas eso… yo te quiero. – le susurró Sasuke, seguía acariciándola.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Sakura no paraba de llorar.

— Perdóname… perdóname. – escuchó la voz de Sasuke en un tono de total arrepentimiento.

— Ay, Sasuke… - ella no paraba de llorar… estaba muy lastimada como para hacer otra cosa. Sentía que, aunque no estuviera muerta… su alma sí.

— Tranquila… no te pasará nada… - susurraba a su oído. Ella sollozaba de vez en cuando. Sasuke sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en ese momento. Le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda… entonces como era costumbre acaricio su costado.

Fue ahí, cuando Sakura supo el porque de la caricia en ese lugar en especifico. Dejó un momento de llorar, ya había llorado demasiado. Ubicó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke y trató de calmarse, eso sería lo mejor. Ella descubrió entonces las caricias de Sasuke, en especial en su costado.

Si más no le fallaba la memoria, ese era el lugar en donde la habían herido… Sasuke siempre sobaba su herida, procurando de alguna manera un sentimiento de culpa y al mismo tiempo un arrepentimiento total que esa era su forma de decir "lo siento".

— Lo siento. – escuchó la voz de Sasuke. Su corazón quería reventar.

— Sasuke… - la voz pura de Sakura lo hizo levantar la mirada.

— ¿Te han hecho daño? – fue la pregunta que formuló Sasuke.

— Sí… - respondió ella.

— Dime quien y lo matare. – su voz sonaba sería.

— No, puedo… no quiero que mueras. – le dijo ella, mientras ladeaba el rostro para no verlo más.

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos, recordó las palabras de Suigetsu.

_Tal vez no lo hagas físicamente, pero sentimentalmente la mataras_

Se llenó de impotencia, Suigetsu tenía razón. Abrazó a la chica fuertemente y suspiró cansinamente.

— Sakura… - la llamó a lo que la chica le volteo a ver. – Te amo.

Y ella comenzó a llorar…

:

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó Karin, ya tenía tiempo que había llegado de su encargo por comida.

— Sakura-san recuperó la memoria. – fue su explicación.

— ¡¿Qué?! – pegó el gritó en el cielo. - ¡Les dije que era una estúpida idea tenerla! ¡Será nuestro fin! ¡Esa maldita sólo nos traerá des…!

— ¡Karin, cállate! – Suigetsu la silencio al percatarse de un extraño sonido. – Mierda, no puede ser… - corrió a un monitos que tenía en un escritorio. Lo miró y comprobó sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Karin lo siguió.

Suigetsu la volteo a ver e inmediatamente pudo ver el reflejo de la placa de un policía.

— ¡Agáchate! – se tiraron al suelo. Una bala les rozó cerca.

—¡¿No atacan?! – Karin corrió a la sala, ahí tenía un arma.

La puerta y las ventanas quedaron destrozadas por los policías. Aproximadamente seis hombres entraron por ellas.

— ¡Disparen! – el comandante ejecutó la orden. Las balas volaron por toda la estancia.

Karin tomó una pistola que tenía ahí y comenzó a contraatacar el tiroteo. Suigetsu sacó su enorme espada y con ella se cubrió de las balas. Se abalanzó contra los policías y empezó a ladear la enorme espada.

La sangre no se hizo de esperar, un policía cayó muerto por el corte de la navaja.

— ¡Al tipo de la espada! – gritó otro policía, pero inmediatamente cayó, Karin le había dado en una pierna se tumbó al suelo sangrando.

Suigetsu cortó al pobre hombre con su espada hasta matarlo.

— ¡Suigetsu, detrás de ti! – gritó Karin.

— ¡Karin! – la chica ya no le pudo responder, una bala había atravesado su cuello. La sangre brotó como cuando de un globo de agua se trata. - ¡No! – Suigetsu abalanzó la espada contra el culpable y en plena movida el oficial esquivo su ataque. Suigetsu lo miró muy bien…

— Hatake Kakashi. – masculló.

— Donde está Hebi. – dijo Kakashi sin pena alguna.

— No es asunto tuyo. – y trató de matarlo de una tajada.

Kakashi esquivaba su espada, sacó su pistola y le disparó en un brazo. Suigetsu se retorció un poco y lo miró con odio.

— A la otra no fallare. – le dijo Kakashi.

— No hace falta. – abanicó ferozmente la espada, Kakashi saltó y Suigetsu aprovechó eso para saltar detrás del sillón.

Respiraba agitado, eran muchos y lo peor es que se trataba de Hatake Kakashi.

— Disparen. – Gai llegó a la escena ordenando que hacer.

— ¡Ah! – una bala había traspasado el sillón y le había dado en la espalda a Suigetsu. - ¡Suficiente! – se levantó armado de valor y empuñó fuertemente su espada.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, por lo menos cinco disparos había perforado el cuerpo de Suigetsu y él seguía moviéndose.

— ¡Gai, cuidado! – la espada pasó al lado de su cabeza. Gai esquivó, pero Suigetsu siguió insistiendo, en un intento de huida Gai se vio atrapado y fue ahí donde Suigetsu cortó parte de su hombro.

— ¡Gai! – Kakashi empezó a disparar. Suigetsu se apartó rápidamente y se escabulló hasta llegar a Kakashi. Una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo se libró, como la vez con Juugo.

Los movimientos de Suigetsu eran lentos, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

:

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la misma posición. La abrazaba. Sakura estaba inmóvil.

Las palabras de Sasuke seguían en el aire.

— ¿Co-Como? – la garganta se le había cerrado. Las lágrimas estaban igual que su respiración.

— Te amo… - Sasuke hundió su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. – Por favor, quédate conmigo… perdóname. – lo decía de verdad.

Sakura tragó saliva y más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

— Te amo. – esta vez Sasuke se sorprendió. Era la voz de Sakura. – Yo también… te amo. – dijo y le alzó la cara para besarlo en sus labios.

El beso era tierno, cariñoso… así estuvieron, los dos, hasta que el aire también les faltara. Sakura le sonrió y se apresuró a volverlo a besar.

— Gracias… Sakura. – Sasuke agradeció. La chica sólo suspiró y siguió besándole.

Poco a poco las manos de Sasuke fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cintura. Ambos estaban extasiados, enamorados…

No fue cuestión para que las manos de Sakura se entrelazaran alrededor de su cuello y como un incentivo más empezaba a jalar de sus cabellos mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello. La chica comenzó a gemir al sentir las tortuosas caricias de Sasuke… pero…

— ¿Sasuke? – Sakura se confundió al sentir como él se detenía.- ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh no. – sus ojos se crisparon.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Sakura, quédate aquí. – se levantó.

— ¡¿Sasuke?!

— ¡No vengas! – y corrió, había escuchado los disparos.

:

* * *

La sangre se filtraba por toda su ropa, su vista se había nublado. Cayó de rodillas, tenía doce disparos alrededor de todo el cuerpo, estaba golpeado y había perdido mucha sangre.

Kakashi se encontraba enfrente de él, respiraba agitado, los demás policías lo rodeaban agitados igual.

— Donde… está Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi mas Suigetsu sólo escupió sangre.

— Jamás te lo diré. – expresó mareado ya.

— No me dejas opción. – levantó el arma y le apuntó. – Perdóname. – susurró y se preparó para disparar, ajustó su arma, ya iba a jalar del gatillo cuando…

El cristal de una de las ventanas se destrozó ante la intromisión de alguien.

Una figura negra se adentro en la casa y se colocó enfrente de Suigetsu.

Sus ojos, negros, se toparon contra los de Kakashi, sus cabellos negros se mecían con la poca corriente de viento que había ahí.

Era él… el asesino. Hebi.

— Imposible… - Kakashi quedó sin habla.

**Continuara… **

**Emm, sé lo que estan pensando, sí... asi que se los dire de una vez. ¡¡Falta poco para el final!! asi que manos a la obra y espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze**


	11. Conmigo

**Oh, despues de tanto y nos volvermos a ver... (Bueno, hipoteficamente... mmm, creo que asi se escribe.) Ok, como sea. Quiero agradecerle a las personas por que han apoyado este fic. Una se siente muy satisfcha, gracias. **

**Y ahora, como era de eseperarse...**

**¡¡Comenzamos!!**

**

* * *

****10 – Conmigo. **

- Sasuke. – Kakashi lo miraba anonadado.

¿Ese hombre era el pequeño Sasuke que una vez salvó de las garras de la muerte?

- Kakashi. – el tono de voz de Sasuke era de total desprecio. Volteo hacía atrás, Suigetsu le sonrió débilmente y comenzó a caer.

Sasuke lo sostuvo y lo recostó en el suelo boca arriba.

- Sasuke… - la voz de Suigetsu se estaba apagando.

- Suigetsu, resiste. – intentaba darle ánimos.

- Karin está muerta…

- ¿Quién fue?

- Hatake… Kakashi. – aguantó una fuerte punzada de dolor. Sasuke endureció el gesto, pero aún así no quito la vista de su compañero.

- Te pondrás bien. – le dijo como ultima esperanza para su amigo.

- Sasuke… - Suigetsu escupió una fuerte bocanada de aire. – Lo siento. – tomó su camisa con su mano ensangrentada y la apretó.

- No digas eso, Suigetsu… no has hecho nada malo.

- No he… - sus ojos se cerraron dolorosamente. Qué muerte tan horrible y dolorosa. – Sido de utilidad… - la sangre estaba manchando el piso.

- Suigetsu… - Sasuke lo llamó con reproche.

El aludido sólo sonrió y cerró sus ojos. La mano de Suigetsu cayó ya sin fuerzas sobre la dura madera del piso.

- ¡Suigetsu! – Sasuke lo zarandeo un poco. - ¿Suigetsu? – no le respondía.

Sasuke desistió, él ya no se iba a levantar. Se volteo y vio a Kakashi a la cara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en ira.

- Sasuke… - Kakashi se atrevió a hablarle. Sasuke no dijo nada. - ¿Dónde está la chica? – le preguntó sin más rodeos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Hatake Kakashi. – dijo él. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí? – le dijo, todos sus poros reventaban de ira.

- Sólo respóndeme. – le dijo Kakashi en el mismo tono.

- No está aquí. – posó su mano sobre su katana.

- No digas mentiras Sasuke. – le apuntó con su arma. Al parecer Kakashi estaba muy estresado. La pistola temblaba en la mano de Kakashi. – Te lo advierto, ¿Dónde está la chica? - preguntó en un tono temerario.

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

- ¿Qué harás…? – retó. - ¿Dispararme? – hizo una mueca burlona.

- Esto no es un juego Sasuke. – Kakashi apuntaba con el arma y la ajustaba para disparar.

Los demás que estaban ahí sólo querían que se los tragara la tierra.

En sólo 20 minutos que tenían ahí, ya había muerto más de tres personas y eso si contar a los asesinos.

Sasuke corrió hacia él.

Kakashi se movió a tiempo, el arma le rozó el cuello. No pudo detenerse a descansar, la espada de Sasuke rozaba e incluso llegaba a cortar su cuerpo.

Sasuke logro quitarle su arma, pero lo que el mono ve el mono repite y Kakashi le arrebató su katana, quedando ambos sin armas algunas más que sus magníficos puños.

La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Sasuke, ríndete! – le gritó Kakashi mientras le propinaba un certero golpe en el estomago. Sasuke se retorció un poco y le regresó la agresión con una patada en el estomago.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó enojado. Ahora la batalla se había vuelto más peligrosa. Sasuke le lanzó una patada que Kakashi agarró en el aire, le dio vuelta tumbó al joven. Se sumió encima de él y trató de inmovilizar sus brazos. Así pudo contenerlo un momento.

- Escúchame, Sasuke, esto se acabó, estás solo, tus compañeros están muertos… ¿Qué no entiendes?

- Muertos… - repitió con dolor. Tomando una fuerza que jamás creyó alzó a Kakashi de un solo golpe y se lo quitó de encima. – Tú los mataste. – dijo enardecido y brinco sobre él.

Comenzó a golpear su cara en una ráfaga de golpes brutales.

- ¡Kakashi! – Gai gritó asustado, el muchacho le estaba pegando una paliza. El rostro de Kakashi sólo se ladeaba de un lado a otro por la intensidad de cada puñetazo.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó hasta la altura de su cara.

- Esto se acabó para ti. – le dijo en un tono de muerte.

La cabeza de Kakashi estaba ladeada, como caída. Los demás suponían que tenía roto el cuello.

- Eres muy necio… Sasuke. – Sasuke sintió como era empujado desde abajó y arrojado por los aires.

Kakashi se levantó. Estaba herido y muy golpeado. Tomó un arma y le apuntó a Sasuke.

- Lo siento… - su vista estaba mal, tenía la cara hinchada. – Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está ella?

- No lo sé.

- Juro, que si no me lo dices te disparare. – amenazó.

- Mmm, no te tengo miedo. – volvió a reñir Sasuke.

- Contare hasta tres, si no me lo dices, dispararé. – la voz de Kakashi sonaba sería.

- No te diré nada. – fue la declaración de Sasuke y levantó la cara testarudamente.

- Ya te lo he advertido, y yo, cuando hago un juramente… lo cumplo.

- Adelante. – Sasuke no parecía tener miedo, al contrario.

- Uno. – ajustó el seguro. Sasuke no se movió. – Dos. – apuntó al muchacho. – Sasuke. – lo llamó desesperado por la actitud del muchacho.

- Hmp.

- Tres… - Y disparó.

:

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la colina. Suspiró fuertemente, todo era muy confuso. Ella de verdad quería a Sasuke.

Tal vez sólo fueron cuatro meses, pero sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, se sentía muy agradecida con él y por si fuera poco… le había comenzado a amar.

Suspiró y miró al cielo.

¿Cuándo había llegado a pasar esto? ¿Cuándo creyó que se enamoraría de el asesino de…? Cerró los ojos, le dolía, realmente le dolía… pero ella lo amaba.

Recordó lo de anoche y sonrió inconscientemente. No se arrepentía.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho algo que parecía ser un disparo. Se levantó de golpe y supo de donde venía el disparo.

- Sasuke. – salio corriendo.

:

* * *

La sangre saltó de su pecho ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¡Suigetsu! – el muchacho se había levantado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había bloqueado el disparo que iba dirigido a Sasuke.

El cuerpo muerto de Suigetsu hizo eco en el piso al caer.

- ¡Suigetsu! – Sasuke lo miró. Estaba muerto… ahora de verdad, estaba muerto. - ¡Bastardo! – miró a Kakashi y sin previo aviso saltó contra él. Tomó su espada en el camino y se le abalanzó peligrosamente, tumbó a Kakashi con él encima.

Alzó la katana, Kakashi estaba tan conmocionado que no se movió. El arma de Sasuke comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, iba a matarlo…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su voz. El arme quedó sobre la piel del cuello de Kakashi. Kakashi tragó salivo y el ligero movimiento provocó un roce. Pronto se dio cuenta del filo del arma cuando sintió como un hilo de sangre corría por su garganta.

- Sasuke-kun… no lo hagas. – la voz de entristecida de Sakura lo detuvo.

El pulso y la respiración de Sasuke estaban acelerados, tanto que sus manos llegaban temblar. Kakashi sólo miraba rogando con que no decidiera proseguir.

:

* * *

Estaba encerrado en una patrulla, no lo dejaban salir.

- Mierda. – se encontraba muy nervioso, había escuchado gritos y disparos, ya no sabía que pensar.

- Cálmate muchacho.- el policía que lo acompañaba trataba de calmarlo.

- Es que no puedo aguantar…

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! _

Naruto reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – salio del auto.

- ¡Espera, chico! – el policía comenzó a perseguirlo.

:

* * *

- Sasuke… por favor… ya basta. – ella observó la habitación, estaba llena de sangre. Algo muy familiar. – No lo hagas… no más muertes… por favor. – rogó con voz suave.

Sasuke comenzó a temblar entero. Alzó de nuevo la espada e hizo ademanes de encajárselo a Kakashi.

Kakashi asustado cerró los ojos, pero lo único que sintió fue una corriente de aire. Cuando los abrió vio la espada a centímetros de su cabeza.

¿Sasuke se daba por vencido?

- ¡Vamos! – los policías saltaron contra Sasuke y lo tomaron como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Sasuke no hizo nada a pesar de los golpes y patadas que le daban.

- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura trató de detenerlos, pero unos policías la detuvieron.

- ¡Señorita, cálmese! – le decía el policía que la sostenían.

- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! – estaba asustada, lo estaban golpeando.

- ¡Alto! – Kakashi los detuvo. Los oficiales se detuvieron dejando a Sasuke en el suelo tirado y hecho bolita. Le dolían los golpes, pero nunca se quejó. – Ya es suficiente.

- Kakashi.

- Tranquilo, Gai, estoy bien.

- Sasuke. – Sakura volvió a llamarlo.

- Suéltenla. – ordenó Kakashi. Obedecieron y ella saltó hacia Sasuke. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda, como protegiéndolo de las miradas acusadoras de los oficiales.

Ella miro los ojos de Sasuke y vio un enorme vació. Sasuke miraba callado y corrompido el cuerpo de Suigetsu. La mirada de Sasuke parecía entristecida y llena de dolor.

Sakura supo el dolor y la decepción que debía tener. Acaricio su cabello con cuidado de no hacerle más daño. Tenía la cara golpeaba y un hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? – Sakura empezó a llorar al verlo correr hacía ella. - ¡Naruto! – se levantó y lo abrazó.

El rubio la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¡Respóndeme!

- Sí, sí, estoy bien. – le dijo llorando y pegándose contra su pecho. – Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?- le preguntó de igual manera.

- Sí, no te preocupes… - la volvió a estrechar. – Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado. – volteo a ver a los lados.

La casa estaba llena de sangre. Contempló como los policías tomaban a Sasuke con rudeza y lo esposaban.

- Manden una ambulancia y a los de servicios fúnebres. – mandó llamar Gai después.

- Espero que ese desgraciado se pudra en la cárcel. – Sakura escuchó la voz de Naruto y su mirada se entristeció.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke. Sus miradas le cruzaron. Sakura lloró.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto al verla llorar otra vez. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Ya todo había pasado…

Casi todo.

:

* * *

La policía se agolpaba por todos lados al igual que los reporteros y las cámaras.

- ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Puede decirnos que paso? – preguntaba una reportera.

- ¡Oficial, Hatake Kakashi, díganos…!

- ¡No entrevistas, no entrevistas! – decía Kakashi mientras luchaba por entrar al tribunal a donde iban.

Pronto fue el turno de Sasuke para pasar por la multitud y para su suerte… todos se quedaron callados… sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Entró al jurado y el silencio se hizo palpable. Volteo a todos lados, buscando algo en especificó hasta que lo encontró.

Sakura se hallaba sentada al lado de Naruto. Tanto ella como Sasuke se dedicaron miradas furtivas.

- ¡La corte entra en sesión! – la voz del juez interrumpió a los jóvenes.

- Respetable jurado, honorable juez, hoy estamos aquí para decidir que pasara con uno del asesino más buscado de todo el país. Sí, damas y caballeros, habló de aquel que se hace llamar "Hebi". – todas las personas voltearon a ver a Sasuke, él sólo permanecía cabizbajo mientras hablaba el fiscal.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – habló el juez. Sakura abrió tremendamente los ojos, ¿Uchiha? Ahora ya sabía su apellido. – Usted esta acusado de asesinato, secuestro, intento de homicidio y genocidio. ¿Qué tiene que decir a su defensa? – preguntó el juez.

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Sasuke. Kakashi levantó la cabeza y se fijó en él.

Nada. Sasuke no emitía palabra. Volteo a ver a Sakura de soslayo y ella sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar el juez. Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos… se había resignado.

- Sasuke… - Kakashi musitó preocupado. Sí, aunque sonara imposible se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad del muchacho.

- Bueno, como no dice nada no me queda más que declararlo culpable. – dio un martillazo. - ¡Uchiha Sasuke, por los cargos de asesinato, secuestro y muchos más, lo declaro culpable ante esta corte y el país! ¡Su sentencia será cadena perpetua en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Kyoto! – dio otro martillazo y la sentencia fue dictada.

Era oficial… ellos ya no se volverían a ver. Los policías levantaron a Sasuke para llevárselo a una celda, la transferencia sería mañana.

Sakura quiso ir con él, quería tocarlo, besarlo… quería verlo. Pero algo la detenía, su primo.

:

* * *

La celda se abrió y Sasuke entró en ella. El oficial que lo custodiaba, Yamato se le quedó mirando.

Observó como el chico se sentaba en el suelo recargando su cuerpo contra la pared. Al parecer sí lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Puesto que parecía lastimado.

Su vista se enfocó a afuera de la celda, en la entrada. La puerta se abrió y entró Kakashi seguido de una chica, la cual era tapada por la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-sempai? – preguntó Yamato, al parecer conocía a Kakashi.

- Vine a ver al chico.

- Lo siento, pero no se permiten visitas.

- Por favor. – Sasuke levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Yamato cayó en cuenta de esto y volteo a ver a Kakashi confundido.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada. – Kakashi le quitó importancia al asunto y se acercó a la celda.

Vio a Sasuke sentado con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Sasuke? – inmediatamente levantó la mirada. Era ella, era Sakura.

Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido y algo golpeado como para levantarse.

- Creo que tiene las costillas rotas. – le dijo Yamato a los visitantes. – No ha hecho nada más que quedarse ahí sentado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Sakura, a lo que Yamato negó rotundamente.

- Lo siento, pero está prohibido.

- Por favor.- suplicó Sakura.

- Yamato, no te preocupes, Sasuke no le hará nada. – Kakashi pidió.

Yamato era un oficial con principios y muy bueno en su trabajó, sin embargo, era muy respetuoso y confiaba plenamente en Kakashi.

- De acuerdo. – abrió la celda y Sakura se le acercó a Sasuke.

Sasuke seguía mudo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sólo perseguía a Sakura con la mirada.

Ella se le acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Se le acercó cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo y se recostó en el pecho del muchacho. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, su respiración y hasta el calor que desprendía de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió la cabeza de Sasuke apoyaba en su hombro. También se dio cuenta que el muchacho llevaba su mano a su cintura y volvía a acariciarle el costado.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, tal vez siempre se sentiría culpable. Después de eso, la mano de Sasuke vagó hasta tomar la de Sakura y entrelazarla con la de ella.

- Ven, Yamato, tal vez necesiten un tiempo a solas. – dijo Kakashi mientras Yamato asentía.

Una vez que salieron Sasuke dio un largo suspiro.

- Sasuke. – Sakura lo llamó.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo ella.

- Ahora lo estoy.

- No quiero que te pase nada malo. – le confesó.

- ¿Sabes que deberías odiarme? Te he hecho algo imperdonable… - soltó su mano y volvió a acariciar su costado.

- Las heridas sanan. – dijo ella.

- Pero no las del corazón. – agregó Sasuke.

- Te quiero mucho. – le dijo Sakura y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Sasuke.

- No deberías…

- ¿Tú también me quieres? – le preguntó a lo que Sasuke besó su cuello. Sakura entendió aquello.

- Me llevaran lejos. – le dijo Sasuke.

- No quiero que te vayas. – apretó su mano. – Dijimos que estaríamos juntos… que te quedarías conmigo.

- No puedo… ni ahora ni nunca. – trató de convencerla.

- Dijiste que iríamos juntos al cielo.- sus ojos se escondieron en su cabello.

- El cielo no es lugar para mí… lo sabes. – Sakura no dijo nada.

- Quédate conmigo… - Sasuke la miró a los ojos y luego la besó. Guió su mano hasta su vientre y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Eso espero. – Sakura no comprendió su mirada triste. – Tratare de enmendarme. – le dio un beso en la frente.

- Sasuke. – cerró los ojos.

:

* * *

- Kakashi-san… ¿Ha visto a Sakura-chan? – Naruto había llegado a ese lugar.

- Oh, Naruto-kun. – saludó, estaba afuera de la celda platicando con Yamato. – Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- Ahora no está disponible. – excusó.

- ¿No disponible? – miró con receló a Yamato y Kakashi. - ¿Qué hay ahí atrás? – apuntó a la puerta.

- Oh, nada interesante, Naruto-kun. – habló algo nervioso Yamato.

- No les creo. – empujó la puerta.

- Espera… - no alcanzaron a detenerlo. Entró y se quedó helado. Rápidamente se escondió para no importunar.

¿Era Sakura la que besaba a ese perverso asesino?

No supo como reaccionar entonces sintió la mano de Kakashi en su hombro.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – le preguntó confundido.

- Una vez te dije que Sasuke no dañaba a las mujeres. Cuando encontramos a la chica estaba bien…. Yo creo que…

- Ya veo. – Naruto cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. – Sólo dígale que la espero en el auto. – salio de ahí.

:

* * *

- ¿Ya vio esto, Orochimaru-sama? – Kabuto enseñó el periódico.

- Mmm, justo lo que esperaba. – se sobó su mano. Le hacía falta un dedo. – Ese estúpido no quiso creerme.

- Aquí dice que lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

- ¿Sólo a él?

- Los demás murieron cuando la policía los intercepto. – dijo Kabuto mientras leía el periódico.

- Mmm, ahora… sólo tengo que saber como encargarme de ellos… - dijo viendo la foto de Naruto y Sakura en el papel.

:

* * *

- Señorita. – la voz de Yamato la sacó de su ensoñación. – Es hora de que se vaya.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke. Le miró con tristeza y luego lo abrazó.

- Te amo. – le susurró al oído y Sasuke, con una leve sonrisa la besó.

Sakura salio de la celda, dejándolo solo y en la oscuridad.

Miró su mano y suspiró.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

**Continuara… **

**Perdonen por la tardanza, pero no he podido actializar por que ya empezaron las clases y eso me desalenta un poco...Ok, ya que me he diculpado es horade mi pregunta favorita.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	12. Espada de Doble Filo

**

* * *

**

Oh, que gran emocion, hoy se cumple el ciclo, y para quellos que han seguido este fic por mucho tiempo mis mas cordiales agradecimientos. Ya que han de saber que este es el ultimo capitulo de Doble Filo. Sí, sé que se sienten muy mal y tremendamente acongojados por esta noticia (XD) pero asi son las cosas, tiene un principio y un fin, y pues no queda mas que agradecer a todas las personas que han leido este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

**Y ahora, para cerrar y disfrutar con broche de oro quiero hacer una dedicatoria XD!!**

**Este capitulo esta dirigido para todas las personas que leyeron Doble Filo de principio a Fin. Pero sobre todo a la primera persona que leyo de mis textos. Esta dirigido a mi amiga de Texas: Ale Paola (Apuesto que no te lo esperabas, XD) y por supuesto le quiero agradecer todo el tiempo que ha invertido en leer este fic... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ahora, el capitulo sera largo para su deleite, considerenlo como la despedida.**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

**11 –Espada de Doble Filo. **

Iban serios, nadie hablaba.

Sakura mirada su mano con mucha atención. Como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Naruto manejaba. Pronto se hartó del silencio y dio su brazo a toser.

- Emm, me dijeron que la casa ya está disponible… ¿Quieres ir a dormir ahí? – preguntó Naruto.

Sakura entornó los ojos y miró a Naruto algo insatisfecha.

- No tengo ganas de volver ahí… de seguro el olor a sangre no ha salido. – respondió.

- Ok, nos quedaremos en un hotel. – dobló el auto y paró en un hotel.

Le dieron al valet y entraron al lujoso hotel.

- Buenas noches, ¿Individuales o dobles? – preguntó el gerente.

- Individuales. – soltó Sakura antes que nada.

- De acuerdo, en un momento les entregares sus llaves. – el gerente se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar las tan preciadas llaves.

- Oye, Sakura-chan. – Naruto la llamó, ella estaba muy distraída.

- Dime. – lo volteo a ver un poco sobresaltada.

- Yo… quisiera preguntarte algo… - no pudo continuar, el gerente ya había llegado con las llaves.

- Aquí están, pasen por favor. – despidió.

- Gracias, señor. – Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación cuando la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

- ¿Te vas a ir tan rápido? – ella se giró para verlo. - ¿No piensas cenar?

- Emm, no tengo hambre. – quiso seguir pero fue detenida por Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, es importante que hablemos ahora. – le dijo él, su tono de voz era serio. Ella asintió.

:

* * *

Estaba inquieto, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Yamato estaba sentado enfrente de él, al fin y al cabo sólo estaría ahí por esa noche.

Eran las diez en punto. Se levantó y suspiró. Su acción despertó a Yamato.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Yamato al verlo de pie.

- Son las diez de la noche. – era la primera vez que Sasuke le dirigía la palabra. Yamato volteo a ver el reloj y se levantó.

- Es verdad… - tomó un teléfono. Después de unos minutos colgó. – Mi turno terminó. – empezó a guardar unas cuantas cosas suyas y limpiar la estación.

La puerta se abrió y entró otro policía.

- Yamato-san, vengó a remplazarlo.

- De acuerdo… - volteo a Sasuke e hizo una reverencia formal. – Cuídese, Sasuke-san. – y salio de ahí. Sasuke sólo bajó la cabeza como correspondencia y se sentó otra vez.

Yamato salio de la celda y el otro policía se sentó enfrente de Sasuke. Se le quedó mirando un par de minutos, Sasuke ni se inmutó.

- ¿Así que Hebi, eh? – lo miró despectivamente. – Mmm, no pareces tan rudo. – se recargó en su silla y sonrió.

Sasuke sólo lo observaba.

Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Yamato se había ido.

Sasuke empezó a toser y a retorcerse. El policía se paró de su asiento rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba.

- Oye, que te pasa. – sin mera razón de ser el guardia entró en la celda para ver que tenía Sasuke. Lo que lo hizo más creíble fue que escupió sangre.

Se acercó y Sasuke comenzó a toser con más fuerza. Escupió más sangre y pareció atragantarse.

- Demonios, ¡Dime que pasa!- gritó asustado el guardia, iba a salir de la celda cuando sintió una presión en su cuello.

Lo último que observó fue una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Sasuke, después todo se volvió oscuro.

El guardia cayó inconsciente en el suelo, Sasuke lo había ahogado. Miró el reloj y suspiró, sólo le había constado cinco minutos acabar con él.

- Tonto. – abrió la boca y pasó un dedo por su labio aliviando una pequeña mordida de ahí. Sasuke se había mordido y sacado sangre para hacer más creíble todo.

Volteo a todos lados y se sorprendió de que no hubiera cámaras. Ahora sólo tenía que salir de ahí sin ser visto.

Observó las posibilidades, hasta que se dio cuenta de la ropa de ese guardia le quedaba… bueno, le quedaba un poco grande, ese hombre era más gordo que él, pero aún así no importaba.

Le quitó los pantalones, la camisa y el sacó. Vistió al guardia con su traje de preso. Se alisó el cabello como el guardia y empezó a falsear la voz para imitar la de aquel hombre. En eso él era un experto.

Sonrió, cerró la celda y salio de la puerta con toda naturalidad del mundo.

- Ren. – una voz lo sorprendió en plena huida, se quedó quieto.- ¿Qué haces afuera? – alguien le hablaba desde atrás. - ¿No deberías estar vigilando al preso? – preguntó acusadoramente.

- Necesitó ir al baño. – Sasuke le daba la espalda.

- ¿Y no puedes usar el que está adentro?

Mierda, no había pensado en eso.

- Está tapado. – se excusó perfectamente.

- Ah, bueno… ve rápido, ese hombre es peligroso.

- Sí. – Sasuke siguió andando.

Cuando ya no estaba a la vista de ese hombre se escabulló hasta llegar al departamento donde podían tener sus cosas. Llegó y para su sorpresa no había nadie cuidando ahí.

Entró sin hacer ruido y empezó a buscar sus cosas. Encontró su espada y pronto su capa, iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de cierta cosa que había ahí.

- Mi mascara. – musitó con sorpresa, la tomó y algo más captó su atención. – Suigetsu. – junto a su mascara se encontraba la de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Bajó la cabeza con respeto y siguió adelante.

Guardó sus cosas en una bolsa y se preparó para encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

:

* * *

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en unos sillones en el pasillo del enorme hotel. Sakura estaba callada y Naruto esperaba pacientemente.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Algo de lo cual necesites desahogarte, lo que sea.

Naruto, era un ángel. Sakura lo quería tanto… pero decirle sobre su enamoramiento con Uchiha sería un golpe devastador para él.

Él siempre la ayudaba, la cuidaba y podía estar segura que sufrió mucho mientras ella estuvo con Sasuke… pero no podía hacerlo. No importara cuanta pleitesía le debiera, si Naruto se enterara de sus sentimientos por Sasuke y peor aún que habían estado juntos… moriría.

- Yo… - se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decirlo.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de tu cautiverio? – le preguntó receloso.

- Sí.

- Dime… ¿Te trataron bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? ¡Dímelo, por favor! – se desesperó al ver la monotonía de la joven.

- Naruto, está bien… - ella trató de calmarlo.- Uchiha Sasuke me…

- ¡Que te hizo ese desgraciado! – se levantó de golpe. - ¡Si me enteró que te hizo algo yo mismo…!

- ¡Naruto, Naruto, calma, no pasó nada! – ella lo halaba de su camisa para que se sentara y no llamara la atención. – Yo… perdí la memoria.

Naruto la miró confundido. ¿Había perdido la memoria?

- Explícate. – replicó.

- Baje de las escaleras cuando escuche los gritos de ti y el abuelo. Suigetsu-san, un miembro de Taka me atacó, me hirió y me empujó a las escaleras… - Sakura podía notar la cólera de su primo a cada minuto más. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí e ir a matar de nuevo a Suigetsu. – Me iba a matar, pero no lo hizo, una voz lo detuvo, Uchiha Sasuke… después de eso todo se volvió negro.

- Y… y que más. – preguntó endureciendo la mandíbula.

- Pues recuerdo que desperté en un lugar oscuro… palpe los alrededores y supe que Sasuke estaba en la misma cama que yo…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la gente volteo a verlos por tal grito.

- Shh, Naruto. – Sakura estaba apenada.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – hizo ademanes de levantarse y cumplir con lo dicho, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- Espera, no he terminado… Uchiha Sasuke resultó ser una persona muy… emm… - Sabía que Naruto no le creería, pero fuera eso o no, era al verdad. – Él fue muy bueno conmigo… me curó y cuidó. Hasta hoy. – concluyó enrojecida hasta más no poder.

Naruto quedó en silencio.

- Él mató al abuelo e intentó matarnos a ambos. – dijo después de un enorme silencio.

- Lo sé. – contribuyó Sakura.

- ¿Y aún así lo quieres? – Sakura tembló al escuchar eso. No se lo esperaba.

- ¿Q-Que?

- Supongo que fue muy bueno… tanto que lo llegaste a querer. – Naruto volteo el rostro… ¿Estaba dolido?

- Naruto… ¿Cómo es que…?

- Los vi en la tarde. – dijo Naruto. Sakura se atragantó. – No quería interrumpir, así que me escondí.

- Naruto, yo…

- Mira Sakura. – Naruto la calló. – Yo… estuve muy preocupado por ti, ¿Sabes? No sabía que creer, habías desaparecido y ese hombre… bueno, uno de sus amigos intentó matarme después… pero murió… creo que se llamaba Juugo.

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Juugo había muerto? ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que había desaparecido?

¿Él… había intentando matar a Naruto?

Sus ojos se crisparon, era imposible… imposible…

- Sakura. – Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… no…

- ¿No lo sabías? Sí, eso es por que no sabías que seguía con vida. – le dijo, Sakura parecía sorprendida, ¿Naruto le estaba leyendo la mente? – Pero… No importa.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

- ¡Claro que importa! – ahora ella alzaba la voz.

- Pues… no parece.

Sakura calló… en efecto Naruto estaba dolido.

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho. – iba a llorar.

- No. – Ella lo vio confundida. – No lo sientas por que… sea como sea, tú lo quieres, ¿No?

Ella asintió débilmente.

- ¿Y él te quiere? – le preguntó. - ¿Estás segura que no lo hace por…?

- ¡No! – Sakura habló desesperada. – Él me lo dijo, me lo dijo en verdad. – todavía podía recordar la sinceridad en su voz cuando le dijo "Te amo".

- Oh. – la boca de Naruto formó una "o". Sakura ladeo el rostro. Tenía vergüenza, vergüenza con Naruto… se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo a su lado.

- Je… - Naruto sólo una pequeña risa, Sakura lo miró. – Escogiste a un novio muy extraño, ¿Eh, Sakura-chan? - ¡Volvía a hablarle normalmente!

Naruto era un ángel.

- Naruto… yo…

- Calma. – le posó la mano en la cabeza de una forma cariñosa. – No se lo diré al abuelo. – sus ojos resplandecían como piedras preciosas… las lagrimas se le habían juntado en sus celestes ojos.

- Ay, Naruto.- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas libres.

Sintió como Naruto la abrazaba en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Creí que te perdería… creí que no volvería a verte… me alegro que hayas regresado. – le dijo con la voz quebrada Naruto.

- Naruto… - ella lloraba en su pecho.

- Tal vez… - la voz de él la hizo prestar atención. – La próxima vez que lo vea… me lo presentes de una manera más formal.

- Ay, Naruto. – repitió de nuevo, no sabía que decir ni hacer.

- Sólo dile que… - Sollozó. – Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas… Y que gracias por cuidarte. – dijo él, de la manera en la que siempre decía las cosas…

Él era un ángel…

Su ángel.

:

* * *

Sasuke miró alrededor del lugar, la gente parecía no prestar atención a lo que él hacía. Se apresuró para salir de ese lugar, tenía que buscar a Sakura.

- ¿El hotel Tokio Akai? – Sasuke congeló la su cuerpo, era la voz de Kakashi. – Lo entiendo, Naruto-kun, le diré a los medios y a los abogados que la reunión será más tarde, supongo que tú y tu prima tendrán mucho de que conversar…. – hubo un silencio. – De nada hijo, hasta mañana.

- ¿El hotel Tokio Akai? – miró el reloj, con suerte podía llegar antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaba en su celda. Se volteo y caminó hasta la entrada.

- Disculpe. – Sasuke se detuvo, Kakashi le estaba hablando. - ¿Puede decirme la hora, por favor?

- Lo siento… no traigo reloj. – imitó una voz completamente diferente a la suya, la voz fue tal que Kakashi le creyó.

- Ah, bueno, no se preocupe, gracias de todas formas. – escuchó como Kakashi se alejaba.

Debía darse prisa, conociendo a Kakashi debió haber venido a verlo y si descubría que no estaba empezaría una búsqueda.

Cuando por fin tocó la calle corrió a un callejón oscuro. Se cambio de rota. La ropa todavía estaba un poco manchada de sangre, mas a Sasuke no le importó.

Se puso su mascara y anduvo por los tejados a toda velocidad.

:

* * *

Kakashi llegó a su oficina, se sirvió café y pudo observar una foto en un portarretrato. Sonrió de lado, estaba él y Sasuke en esa foto. Se la habían tomado un día en el que Hatake trató de animar a Sasuke yendo a un parque de diversiones.

Desafortunadamente Kakashi se mareo en uno de los juegos mecánicos y tuvieron que regresar temprano.

- Ay, Sasuke… lamento no haber podido ayudarte. – se sentó y empezó a hacer unos informes.

:

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y soltó un profundo suspiro. Esa habitación le parecía tan grande para ella sola.

Hizo un mohín con los labios y se adentró para tomar un baño.

Preparó todo y se metió a la tina. Volvió a suspirar melancólica. Ahora le costaría trabajo dormirse sin Sasuke arropándola.

Salio del baño y se vistió con ropa adecuada para dormir. Se abrió paso entre las sabanas y se recostó. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

:

* * *

Se deslizaba con maestría por entre las sombras. Se sorprendía de que los ineptos todavía nos se dieran cuenta que él había escapado.

Por fin logró identificar el edificio, ahora el problema era entrar.

:

* * *

_Ahí estaba, en el mismo bosque… la lluvia la volvía a bañar. _

_Sintió un escalofrió cuando una brisa de aire le golpeo la espalda. Después un apretón en su pie. Ahí estaba una serpiente. Quiso quitársela de encima, pero sólo consiguió que el animal la mordiera. _

_Cayó de rodillas y empezó a sobarse la herida mientras intentaba detener el flujo de sangre. _

_- Déjame a mí.- esa voz era de ensueño._

_- Sasuke. – Sasuke apareció de la nada y empezó a vendar su herida. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, iba a besarlo cuando vio una sombra detrás de él. _

_Quiso gritar, quiso advertirle, pero… nada, otra vez nada salía de su boca. La sangre le salpicó cuando Sasuke fue atravesado por una espada. Sus ojos se abrieron con dolor al contemplar la escena… ya hacía mucho que no la veía y volverlo a hacer le causaba un enorme vació. _

_Miró a la persona que estada atrás de Sasuke. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su cara y luego, como si Dios le consintiera un pequeño rayo de luz le iluminó la cara… Sakura se quedó helada. _

_- ¿O-Orochimaru? _

_- ¡¡AAAHHH!! – Sasuke gritó y ella asustada también._

- ¡No! – abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo hacía arriba, se encontró con un hombre que vestía con mascara y capa, se asustó más, iba a gritar pero el extraño le cubrió la boca.

- ¡Sakura, soy yo… Sasuke! – ella se quedó quieta y empezó a llorar. Sasuke le soltó al ver su reacción.

- ¿Sasuke? – ella se abrazó a él. Sasuke correspondió y le acaricio la espalda. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sollozando. - ¿Escapaste? – por alguna razón no le sorprendía.

- Algo así. – no la soltaba, la tenía bien agarrada. - ¿Por qué tiemblas? – le preguntó hundiéndose en su cuello y aspirando ese olor que tanto le gustaba.

- Tuve una pesadilla. – dijo ella. Sasuke comprendió, era como la vez que tuvo una, la vez que ella no tenía memoria.

- Ya veo. – con cuidado, sin soltarla la fue recostando en su cama.

- ¿Que haces? – le preguntó algo confundida.

Sasuke se recostó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Shh, es hora de dormir. – le dijo para volverse a hundir en su cuello.

- ¿Te escapaste sólo para dormir conmigo? – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- No quiero que mi amor tenga pesadillas. – dijo de forma muy galante. Sakura se sonrojó tremendamente.

Luego se acurrucó en su pecho y hundió su cara entre los pectorales de él.

No pasó nada cuando Sasuke a apresó con sus brazos.

- Te quiero mucho.- le dijo Sakura y él se quedó callado.

- Lo sé… yo también. – fue su declaración.

- Nos meteremos en problemas si duermes conmigo. – le dijo ella, con mucha razón por delante.

- No me interesa eso… - le besó el cuello. – Quiero dormir contigo.

- Naruto está en la alcoba de en seguida. – volvió a advertir.

- ¿Y? – empezó a besarle la cara y el cuello repetidas veces.

- Tengo miedo que algo más te pase. – le confesó. Sasuke se detuvo para escucharla. – Soñé que te hacían daño. – ocultó su rostro para que no viera su melancolía.

Sasuke suspiró. Probablemente su sueño se hiciera realidad.

- Vamos, durmamos. – y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Crees que con eso basta para darme las buenas noches?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

:

* * *

Suspiró cansado. Ya había terminado de hacer los papeles necesarios, miró el reloj y luego a su taza de café.

Sonrió un poco, el café le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, él, aún siendo pequeño gozaba al tomar ese elixir de sabor amargo. Sasuke le decía que le recordaba mucho a su padre, por que todas las mañanas antes de irse a sus tediosos días de trabajo tomaba una taza de café… taza que Fugaku dejaba que Sasuke terminara por él.

Kakashi entristeció el gesto. Comprendía lo que Sasuke sufría, él también perdió a su padre a muy temprana edad, tenía diez años cuando su padre, Sakumo Hatake, fue asesinado en una misión de rescate. Su padre el negociador de la policía. Él negociaba con los criminales en casos de que estos tomaran rehenes, pero por desgracia, un estúpido de su escuadrón cometió la idiotez de meterse en la charla y al final terminaron en un tiroteo.

Su padre pagó por el idiota y murió tratando de salvar a los rehenes.

Kakashi había sufrido mucho, era por eso que comprendía el dolor de Sasuke al sentirse solo por no tener padres… pero él no podía entender el odio que sentía hacia su hermano… ya que… Uchiha Itachi, había sido el asesino esta vez y no un criminal como con su padre.

- Iré a ver al muchacho. – se levantó de su silla y echo una ultima mirada al reloj. Eran la 1:00 a.m. mejor iba en la mañana, antes de que se lo llevaran, ahora debía estar dormido.

:

* * *

Abrió los ojos justo como lo hizo en la mañana del día anterior. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:00 de la mañana. Volteo a mirar el rostro de Sakura. Ella descansaba tranquilamente.

Sonrió al verla desnuda y algo cansada. Vio como un repentino frío la recorría y la arropó mejor. Se apresuró a vestirse. Volvió a ver el reloj y se quedó pensando.

Irían por él a las 8:00, eso le daba tres horas para acabar con su trabajo de una vez. Pudiera que se retrasaran o que ganara más tiempo mientras lo buscaban, pero eso sería riesgoso, así que debería ir de una vez a donde su objetivo.

Se puso su capa, antes de hacer otra cosa volteo a ver a Sakura. Se le acercó y le besó en los labios.

- Te amo. – le acaricio la mejillas y se apresuró a ponerse su mascara. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se aseguró que la calle estuviera libre, una vez que todo estuvo en orden, corrió en dirección a su presa.

Ahora el cazador estaba al acecho.

:

* * *

Ella despertó algo aletargada, todavía estaba algo cansada, debía admitir… Sasuke era sorprendente, tanto que la dejaba completamente cansada.

Suspiró complacida y buscó al pelinegro palpando su cama.

Pero… algo estaba mal, la cama estaba vacía, sólo estaba ella. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y cubrió su desnudez. Hacia algo de frío y parecía estar oscuro aún. Miró el reloj, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, Sasuke siempre se despertaba a las cinco.

Entristeció y cerró los ojos… angustiada. Caminó hasta el baño y al entrar ahí se percató que en el lavamanos había un sobre, lo tomó y empezó a abrirlo.

_Sakura, lamento que tengas de despertar sola. No es mi intención hacerte daño, lo juro. _

_No quiero que llores, no soportaría saber que has llorado por alguien que no durará más. _

_Discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho a ti y a tu familia, realmente lo siento, pero es ahora cuando planeo enmendar mis errores, haré que esa serpiente rastrera pagué._

_Sé que no regresare a ti, por eso te pido que no me esperes… ya que es posible que yo…_

_Sakura, quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me ha hecho sentir lo que ahora. _

_No quiero que llores, vive y búscate a alguien que no sea como yo, que soy un miserable, por eso te pido que seas feliz._

_Te amo._

_Sasuke. _

Las lágrimas corrían libres, sentía tanta pena… cubrió su cara con sus manos y tiró la carta lejos, en un lugar donde no pudiera verlo.

- Sasuke. – como lo quería.

:

* * *

Todavía le quedaban dos horas, suficientes para el legendario Hebi.

De manera silenciosa entró en un enorme edificio. No había nadie ahí, así que no pareció ver problema. Se acercó a una pequeña cabina y se sentó.

Una pequeña rendija se abrió y la voz de un hombre se escuchó.

- Dime, hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te trae a la casa del creador? – preguntó el padre de la parroquia.

- Es algo que necesitó confesar. – dijo Sasuke.

- Adelante hijo, dime el porque de tu visita.

- He venido… a pedir perdón.

:

* * *

Salio de la ducha, solo había pasado media hora. Respiró profundo y se acostó.

- Enmendar. – dijo en voz alta, tratando de buscarle un significado. Recordó entonces esa horrible pesadilla. – Mmm… - cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. – Orochimaru… de verdad que fue una pesadilla.

¡Un momento! ¿Orochimaru?

Abrió los ojos, recordó una conversación con Naruto después de la que tuvieron sobre lo de Sasuke…

**Flash back…**

_- Creo que Kakashi-san estuvo sospechando de Orochimaru… dice que tal vez él le puso una trampa al abuelo. – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de café. _

_- ¿Por qué lo cree así? – preguntó Sakura, ahora ya se sentía más calmada al igual que Naruto._

_- Pues dice que lo escuchó hablando… la verdad, ese tío, el tal Orochimaru nunca me dio confianza. _

_- Naruto, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?_

_- A estás alturas no me impresiona mucho lo que pueda hacer esa serpiente rastrera. _

_- ¿Serpiente rastrera? – ella levantó una ceja._

_- Sí, ese tío que tenemos, Orochimaru. _

_Sakura guardó silencio. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos… ¿Serpiente rastrera? Sasuke había puesto en su carta eso…

¿Una serpiente en su sueño y Orochimaru?

- ¡Oh no! – se levantó a toda prisa, tenía la certeza de que ocurría algo terrible y ese algo era cierta serpiente rastrera a la que le pertenecía el nombre de… Orochimaru.

:

* * *

Salio de la parroquia, después del susto que le dio al padre era lo mejor que podía hacer. Miró un pequeño reloj que traía consigo. El sol ya estaba por salir, mejor se apresuraba.

Tomó un taxi.

- ¿A dónde va?

- Tome, está es la dirección. – le entregó un papel al hombre que conducía el taxi.

- De acuerdo. – prendió el taxímetro.

:

* * *

**- **¡Naruto! – golpeo la puerta del rubio, pero no escuchó más que ronquidos. – Mierda, siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado. – volvió a entrar a su habitación. - ¡Me gustaría que me esperara un taxi en la recepción! – dijo algo desesperada.

- De acuerdo, señorita… ¿A nombre de quien?

- Haruno Sakura. – colgó, tomó dinero y corrió a la recepción.

Una vez que bajó del ascensor vio al chofer parado en la entrada.

- ¿Haruno Sakura?

- Sí. – se apresuró a contestar.

- Suba. – el chofer le abrió la puerta cortésmente. Luego subió él.- ¿Sería tan amable de decirme a donde le apetece ir? – preguntó cortésmente.

- Sí.

:

* * *

- Es aquí, gracias. – Sasuke bajó del taxi.

- Son 25.50 señor. – informó el taxista.

- Tome. – Sasuke sacó un billete de mayor cantidad. – Quédese con el cambio.

- Gracias señor. – guardó el dinero. – Debe ser conocido del hombre que trabaja aquí, ¿Verdad? – preguntó curioso y no era para menos, el edificio de Orochimaru era increíble.

- Sí, yo y el propietario somos buenos amigos. – dijo perversamente.

- Bueno señor, me retiro, que tenga un buen día. – el taxi se fue.

- No habrá un buen día. – dijo Sasuke, su cara se ocultó detrás de una mascara.

Sasuke sabía que Orochimaru comenzaba a trabajar a esta hora, además ya eran las siete de la mañana, de seguro y ya estaba en la oficina.

Se apresuró a entrar al edificio, se aseguró que nadie lo viera y se escabulló por las escaleras, ahí nadie lo vería. Después de todo, nadie usa las escaleras.

Llegó a las oficinas mayores, escaneo el área, no había nadie ahí. Rápidamente encontró la oficina del tal Orochimaru. Entró en ella sigilosamente y se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí, no debía tardar en llegar.

:

* * *

Iban muy lento, el maldito trágico ya empezaba a atrofiar a la ciudad. Sakura estaba muy desesperada. Conociendo a Sasuke era probable que ya hubiera entrado en acción.

- ¿No podemos ir más rápido?

- Lo siento señorita, pero el tráfico está muy pesado. – le contestó el chofer.

- Puede tomar esta calle. – señaló un mapa en el parabrisas.

- Esa calle está en reparación… ¿Va al trabajo? – le contestó curioso.

- Emmm, sí, voy al trabajo. – rápidamente adoptó la idea.

- Mmm, ya veo. – se quedó callado. – Bueno, haré lo que pueda para que llegue a tiempo. – como la humedad, el taxista se pasó entre el trafico. – No se preocupe, no demoraremos mucho. – y aceleró.

:

* * *

- ¡¿Qué?! – Kakashi gritó realmente enfadado. - ¡Idiota! – casi golpea al guardia que estaba encerrado en la celda de Sasuke.

- Lo siento. – susurró asustado el hombre.

- ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! – le preguntó indignado. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ha pasado?! – realmente estaba enojado.

- ¡Kakashi, cálmate, lo atraparemos! – Gai lo sostenía por la espalda.

- ¡Sasuke es muy inteligente, no creo que sea tan fácil! – gritó enojado.

- Pe-Pero está lastimado, ¿No?

- ¡Tú ni opines! – le calló Kakashi al guardia. - ¡Por creer eso escapó!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Oh no, Sarutobi había llegado. Vio el lugar y alzó una ceja. - ¿Dónde está el preso? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Escapó, señor. – informó Gai.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

- Este tonto lo dejó escapar. – masculló Kakashi.

- No me interesa quién lo dejó escapar, atrápenlo, antes de que se vaya de la ciudad o algo peor pueda pasar.

- ¡Sí señor! – los policías salieron corriendo.

:

* * *

- Bueno días, Orochimaru-sama. – Saludó la secretaria lo que Orochimaru la miró de reojo.

- Hola, buenos días. – al parecer estaba de buen humor.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! – Kabuto lo alcanzó.

- Kabuto, parece que llegaste temprano. – dijo algo arrogante.

- Siempre llegó temprano, señor.

- Lo sé, estoy bromeando. – dijo algo sonriente.

- ¡Oh, veo que está de buen humor! – dijo contentó.

- Sí, al fin mis problemas se solucionaran. – entró a la oficina y se sentó en su silla. Kabuto quedó enfrente. – Me enteré que mandaran a Hebi a una prisión de máxima seguridad en Kyoto, eso me quita un peso de encima, ¿Sabes? – se recostó dominantemente en su asiento.

- Me alegro Orochimaru-sama… ¿Pero que pasará con la chica y el chico, los nietos de Jiraiya-sama?

- Mmm, como lo veo, las cosas pueden pasar misteriosamente… - bostezó. – Ya me encargare de ellos. Les cortaremos los frenos a sus autos… veneno en el café, que sé yo. Eso sí, nada de asesinos, son muy problemáticos.

- Sí, me parece bien. – se encaminó a la salida. – Iré por algo de desayunar, ¿Quiere que le traiga algo, Orochimaru-sama?

- Sí, trae algo para celebrar mi victoria.

- Así lo haré. – salio dejando la puerta abierta.

- Estúpido Kabuto, dejó la puerta abierta. – se volteo de espaldas a la puerta y vio por una enorme ventana la metrópolis de Tokio. – Un poco más y seré dueño que casi todo Tokio. – dijo para si mismo.

- No lo creo. – una voz completamente macabra y tenebrosa surcó sus oídos.

Orochimaru se volteo asustado. Sus ojos se toparon con la blanca máscara, parecida a los asesinos de los cuentos, aquellos a los que se les hace llamar Anbu.

Hebi cerró la puerta y le puso llave.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – preguntó atemorizado.

- Vine a terminar mi trabajo. – dijo Sasuke y desenvainó su katana. Se le acercó peligrosamente.

- No te me acerques. – sacó una pistola, Sasuke sólo lo observó. – O morirás aquí.

- Jum… - rió irónico. – La muerte no es mi mayor temor. – se le fue acercando lentamente.

- ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Llamare a seguridad!

- Para cuando ellos lleguen ya estarás muerto. – y sin más se acercó a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru disparó asustado, pero como si Sasuke pudiera moverse a la velocidad de la luz apareció detrás de Orochimaru. La espada estaba en su cuello.

Orochimaru trató de golpear a Sasuke, Sasuke esquivó el golpe, entonces, empezaron a pelear.

Los disparos de su arma se escuchaban en toda la oficina. Sasuke sintió como tres de esos disparos había dado en el blanco. Rápidamente, con una agilidad increíble cortó las piernas de empresario, Orochimaru cayó al suelo.

- ¡No espera, te daré lo que sea! – gritó desesperado.

Sasuke no le contestó, su mascara estaba manchada de sangre, tanto de Orochimaru como la de él.

La katana de Sasuke atravesó el estomagó de Orochimaru. La sangre empezó a brotar libre por la boca del empresario.

¡Entonces la puerta se abrió!

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! – era Kabuto, sacó un arma de quien sabe donde y empezó a dispararle a Sasuke.

Sasuke recibió dos balas en la espalda, se movió rápido y sin que Kabuto se diera cuenta atravesó su pecho sin escrúpulos.

- ¡¡AAHH!! – la sangre del joven salpicó a Sasuke. Kabuto cayó al suelo.

Sasuke pudo escuchar como seguridad se dirigía a donde él. Tomó la puerta y la atrincó con el cuerpo de Kabuto.

Cuando volteo a ver a Orochimaru sintió como algo atravesaba su cuerpo. Orochimaru le había encajado una navaja que traía consigo. Era un arma blanca un poco grande.

Con una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, vio como Orochimaru se levantaba del suelo lanzando sangre a cada movimiento. El hombre serpiente empezó a golpearle la cara. Sasuke empezaba a sentir un profundo dolor.

Pronto cayó al suelo.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Hebi! – Orochimaru casi no respiraba, estaba casi morado de ira y por falta de sangre. -¡Taka, el poderoso grupo de asesinos más temido de todo Japón acabara ahora! – tomó la espada de Sasuke e intentó matarlo.

Sasuke detuvo la espada con sus manos, estás soltaron sangre debido al corte.

- Nunca…- los ojos del pelinegro parecían reflejar la sangre de miles de perdonas. Orochimaru podía jurar que estaban teñidos de rojo. – Digas eso… Tú… - Sasuke se levantó ante la atónita mirada de Orochimaru. – Te iras al infierno con nosotros.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos asustado. Puede que la falta de sangre o la adrenalina provocara eso, pero vio al lado de Sasuke al grupo Taka. Los cuatro, aquellos asesinos que se suponen estaban muertos.

- Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo. – Sasuke habló para su deleite. – Acabemos con este idiota. – Sasuke tomó su katana y se le encajó en el pecho a un asustado y paralizado Orochimaru.

Orochimaru completó su visión, la figura que parecía ser el llamado Suigetsu lo cortó con su enorme espada guillotina, Juugo encajó una de sus dagas y Karin una navaja.

Que muerte más horrible.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!! – gritó de dolor Orochimaru. Miró al frente y vio a Sasuke sonriendo. – Eres… el demonio… - y cayó, muerto, el piso estaba mojado pro tanta sangre.

Sasuke respiraba cansado, cayó de rodillas y volteo a ver su katana. Abrió los ojos al ver más cortes que él no había provocado…

- ¿Será que…? ¿Suigetsu y lo demás? – pero sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! – Kabuto estaba vivo y armado.

Era el fin, Sasuke moriría ahí. Yakushi había disparado. Y justo después del disparó murió.

Esperó el impacto de la bala, pero antes de que sintiera algo más, vio claramente a una persona que se ponía enfrente de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, esa persona había recibido la bala por él.

- ¡¡SAKURA!!

:

* * *

Las puertas del edificio se vieron llenas de policías, los empleados los habían llamado.

Kakashi venía acompañado de Naruto.

- Rápido, Sakura-chan puede estar aquí. – apresuró el rubio.

- Naruto-kun, quédate aquí, no te muevas. – le ordenó Kakashi.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me mueva?!

- ¡Obedece maldita sea! – se hecho a correr hacía la oficina de Orochimaru. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

:

* * *

- ¡Sakura! – la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. La bala le había dado justo en el abdomen, empezaba a perder sangre. – Por qué… ¡¿Por qué hiciste esta tontería?! – le reclamó, mas ella sólo le sonrió.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. – dijo débilmente. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban.

- Eres una tonta. – le dijo mientras le abrazaba, estaba desesperado.

- No… quería que te pasara algo. – le dijo ella, sus verdes ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

- ¡No, Sakura, abre los ojos!

- Tengo frío. – empezó a temblar. Sasuke se desesperó.

No sabía que hacer… se sentía un inútil, él también estaba muy herido como para salir de ahí y buscar ayuda.

- ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Te pondrás bien! – empezó a llorar. Era como la vez que mataron a su familia.

Se sentía mal, desesperado… lastimado.

Sus lágrimas caían en el rostro sereno de Sakura, ella tenía mucho sueño.

- ¡Sakura! – ese gritó la hizo abrir los ojos. - ¡No mueras! Quédate con vida. Que-date aquí. – sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, él también estaba muy grave.

- Tengo mucho sueño. – le dijo ella.

- No, no los cierres, vas a estar bien. – la abrazó. No se daba cuenta que también la estaba empapando con su propia sangre.

Sasuke hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Ese olor, su olor... sintió paz por un segundo.

- Me gusta tu olor. – le dijo Sasuke… era algo que quería decirle.

- Te amo… Sasuke. – dijo ella. Su voz era débil.

- Yo también te amo. – la besó. Podía saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero aún así no dejo de besarla.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos. Cansada.

La vista se le nubló a Sasuke… y con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba empezó a rezar.

- ¡Dios! – gritó desgarradoramente, el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo le era insoportable. – Sé que no he sido un buen hombre… - escupió sangre. – Sé que para ti sólo soy un miserable que no merece vivir. – empezó a llorar más fuerte. Las lágrimas le caían en la cara a Sakura. Sollozó.- Pero quiero que me cumplas un capricho… - el dolor aumentaba. – Sálvala a ella… Sé que tú y yo estamos peleados pero…- una lágrima rodó en su mejilla. – Por esta vez en la vida… ayúdame… ayúdala a ella. No dejes que… - se desplomó en el suelo, a su lado. – No dejes que ella muera… hazla feliz. – y cerró los ojos.

:

* * *

- ¡A un lado! – los paramédicos corrían por los pasillos del hospital. Traían en la camilla a una chica de cabello rozado.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto quiso seguirla pero Kakashi la detuvo.

- Espera, no podemos entrar ahí.

Los paramédicos entraron al quirófano. Pusieron a la chica en la mesa y empezaron a hacer todo lo posible por que se recuperara.

Ella estaba semiconsciente. Tenía un poco abierto los ojos.

Podía escuchar las voces de los doctores, pero no sentía nada. Veía la luz del quirófano sobre ella. Estaba casi dormida. Cerró los ojos…

_- Sasuke._

_- ¿Umm? _

_- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No quiero quedarme sola._

_- Estaré contigo. No te quedaras sola._

_- ¿Estaré contigo siempre?_

_- Sí._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esas palabras… seguían vivas.

_- ¿Algún día nos iremos juntos al cielo?_

_- No lo sé._

_- No eres malo._

_- Gracias… Sakura. _

- Sasuke… - musitó al momento que su pulso se apagó.

:

* * *

Todos estaba reunidos, todos sus amigos, todos aquellos que la conocieron.

Naruto estaba al frente veía la tumba, pero en su cara no se veía tristeza, sino un poco de orgullo.

Kakashi puso su mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. – le dijo como apoyó.

- Jum… lo sé. – todos empezaban a irse.

Naruto dejó que todos se fueran y antes de que se fuera dejó un papel en la tumba, una pequeña carta.

- Nos veremos luego… Sakura-chan.

Y se fue. Tenía una empresa que dirigir.

"_Sakura-chan... Te extrañare, pero sé que hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictó. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Hasta entonces te pido que le digas a esa tal Sasuke que te cuide. Saludos al abuelo. Te quiero._

_Naruto."_

:

* * *

Se encontraban recostados en una extensa colina con pasto verde alrededor.

- Te amo. – dijo una voz femenina.

- Y yo a ti. – le contestó otra. Se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la sociedad, en aquella colina donde solían ir solos los dos.

- Ya es tarde. – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

- Lo sé. – dijo él y la abrazó. Comenzó a sobar su costado.

- Nunca cambias… - le dijo ella, mientras le besaba los labios.

Sasuke sonrió…

Una brisa de aire los desapareció…

Y sobre esa colina se encontraba una pequeña ofrende de piedras… era una ofrenda, como la de Jiraiya, sólo que esta estaba dedicada a otras personas… y sobre las piedras una espada… la katana de Sasuke.

Al final, la espada que utilizaba para crear odio, se trasformó en una de doble filo y le dio amor. Al igual que lo decía la piedra.

_En memoria de un amor… Que en esta colina se quede, como la espada del doble filo que nos hizo conocernos… _

_Sasuke y Sakura. _

**Fin. **

**Bueno, no tengo palabras... asi que se los dejare a ustedes, por eso, esta será la ultima vez que preguntare en este fic.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Si les ha gustado este fic, les promocionare el de Tragicamente Enamorado , sé qe les gustara, tendra suspenso, intriga y romance... Adelante!!**

**Bien, es todo por hoy, adios y gracias. **


End file.
